De A à Z
by marypotts
Summary: UA.SasuSaku. - Tradução de "Sakura's Love from A to Z". - Não se deve pronunciar um único som ao invés de dizer 'aquelas três palavras'.Porque usar um alfabeto é a maneira mais legal e organizada de fazer seu projeto de psicologia. /18 CAP ON/
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer: Nada aqui me pertence, é tudo do tio Kishi-sempai. exceto o Sasuke,ele ME pertence e a história original é da xBrokenxDreamsx, eu só traduzi.**

--

(Sakura's Love from A to Z)

**De A à Z**

**Introdução**

**Nome:** Sakura Haruno

**Professor:** Mr. Hatake

**Grau:** Secundarista

**Classe:** Psicologia

Hoje, você, Hatake-sensei, nos falou sobre nossa grande tarefa de faculdade durante o semestre. No princípio quando eu ouvi isto, honestamente, eu pensei que era um grande desperdício de meu tempo e energia. Quem pode fazer um alfabeto sobre a vida? Seriamente. Eu ainda penso deste modo, mas claro que eu cumprirei as exigências que são como eu aspiro fazer bem na faculdade.

Como sabe você, para este projeto, nós temos que escolher um aspecto de nossa vida e elaborar isto em forma 'de A a Z'. Para cada letra, nós temos que descrever uma parte de nossa vida. Eu tive muita dificuldade na escolha de que tópico eu usaria para tal tarefa, quando eu resolvi pensar nisso. Eu reconheci que não há nenhuma parte melhor na vida que o amor. Encontrando o amor, se apaixonando, caindo de amor, caindo _do_ amor, lutando por amor ou somente amando. Isto é tão importante e crucial a uma vida que sem isto, você morre de um coração despedaçado.

No princípio, eu fiquei temerosa sobre usar este tópico quando eu vim a perceber que você leria e avaliaria isso. "Por quê?", você pode perguntar. Não é nenhum grande segredo que você é bastante pervertido. Nenhuma ofensa, mas você pensa que ninguém sabe o que está no livro laranja seu que você lê todo o dia. Sim. Nós também sabemos que foi escrito por nosso ultra-pervertido professor de saúde, Jiraiya-sensei. Não me leve a mal, você é meu professor favorito de todas minhas classes. Isto é por que eu levei sua classe repetidamente durante os últimos dois anos. Assim, embora eu fosse uma criança interessada em fazer este projeto, eu percebi que aquele amor é a única coisa na vida que merecia este projeto. O ABC do amor.

Como você provavelmente sabe, eu tenho um namorado e sou atualmente loucamente, profundamente e verdadeiramente apaixonada; desde o oitavo grau. Nosso amor cresceu e floresceu em uma coisa tão bonita e magnífica que era difícil de acreditar, isto de fato aconteceu a mim.

Ah sim, quem é este homem de mistério, você pode perguntar. Bem, você já sabe quem é minha única alma-gêmea . Sim, eu estou apaixonada pelo ladrão de corações de Konoha, asno, arrogante, bastardo, mulherengo, cubo de gelo humano, sabe tudo, beijador surpreendente, ninguém mais ninguém menos que, Sasuke Uchiha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/T: Seria Nota da Tradutora? xD –hehe- Não vou traduzir as Notas da Autora, não acho necessário, se quiserem dar uma olhada na fic original sintam-se a vontade o link ta no perfil.**

**Então gostaram? Essa fic tem muitos capítulos embora não muito longos.Ainda está em andamento.**

**Obrigada Lenn-chan por revisar pra mim Aishiteru**

**Reviews, creanças que eu amo xD**


	2. A is For Arithmetic

**N/T: Só pra explicar,que alguns títulos não vão bater,por isso vou manter os nomes dos capítulos em inglês, com a tradução literal logo ao lado.**

**...**

**A is For Arithmetic **(A de Aritmética)

**Certo, assim você provavelmente está desejando saber por que eu comecei meu projeto com um assunto escolar que não tem nada a ver com amor. Você ficaria surpreso se soubesse o quanto tem. Eu tinha conseguido conhecer meu querido Sasuke-kun no inicio do nono grau, somente por causa deste estúpido assunto de matemática.**

…

"Sakura, seu tutor será Sasuke Uchiha." Shizune declarou a mim. Ela era minha professora de aritmética. Minha mãe ficou preocupada que eu tirei um B em matemática assim ela imediatamente mandou um e-mail para a professora e lhe contou meu decaimento_._ Embora eu lhes falasse inúmeras vezes que estava bem e só fui mal porque esqueci de estudar para o teste, elas insistiram nisto. Eu pensei que eu estava tendo um dia ruim o bastante com essa coisa toda de tutor, mas para terminar, ele tinha que ser o todo-poderoso Uchiha. Certo, talvez não tão bom quanto o irmão dele, Itachi, mas eles ainda eram todo-poderosos e arrogantes. Eu nunca realmente o conheci. Assim eu pensei que talvez ele pudesse ser secretamente um tipo de pessoa atenciosa. Eu estava assim errada.

"Hn." Essa era a voz monossilábica surpreendente dele que me assustou por detrás. Eu me virei para ver meu tutor. Eu estendi minha mão.

"Olá, eu sou Sakura Har -"

"Eu sei quem é você." Ele interrompeu, não se importando em dar um aperto de mão. Eu o odiei ainda mais. Embora ele parecendo particularmente sensual, quente e extremamente bonito no momento, ele ainda era um idiota.

"Vamos logo com isso." Nós entramos na biblioteca que não estava longe de nossa sala de aula de matemática. Escola acabou e a última coisa que eu queria fazer depois da escola era estudar com Sasuke. Nós nos sentamos a uma mesa no canto da biblioteca lotada.

"Eu nunca pensei que você, enquanto sendo uma nerd, precisaria de um tutor." Eu virei minha cabeça imediatamente a isto, enquanto lhe dava um olhar mortal. Ele riu disso como se não fosse bom o suficiente para competir com o olhar mortal Uchiha dele.

"Eu sempre pensei que você fosse pomposo."

"E?"

"E eu tinha razão." Sasuke bufou a isto e um sorriso realizado surgia em minha face. Bem feito para o Uchiha estúpido.

"Só faça a lição de casa e se você tiver qualquer pergunta, só pergunte." Eu tirei minha lição de casa e comecei a trabalhar nela.

Depois de dez minutos, eu estava muito contente, pois eu terminei minha lição de casa antes dele. Ele somente olhou para mim, irritado. Eu sorri inocentemente em resposta e ele sorriu maliciosamente. Eu não estava segura do que estava se passando pela mente dele no momento, mas isso deve tê-lo feito feliz. Ele continuou olhando para mim e sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu não poderia fazer nada além de pensar em quão atraente ele era quando ele sorria maliciosamente. Eu não iria me tornar um fangirl ,como todas essas idiotas babando nele, ou como minha melhor amiga Ino-porca.

…

"Você respondeu todos corretamente." Sasuke replicou. Ele estava bravo. Você poderia perceber pela voz dele. Eu sorri orgulhosamente e ele só bufou.

"Eu sei." Eu respondi com toda minha dignidade. Ele viu isto e soube que deveria arruinar isto. Isso é sempre o que ele faz.

"Sim, mas você ainda é um idiota." Eu comecei fazendo beicinho de uma maneira infantil. Eu sempre parecia fazer isso quando eu estava irritada.

"Você não deveria fazer beicinho assim."

"E por que não?"

"Você é muito mais fofa quando faz." Sasuke estava sorrindo maliciosamente agora e meu beicinho se transformou em uma carranca.

"Melhor?" Eu perguntei, claramente irritada.

"Nah. Eu penso que você deveria fazer novamente", a face dele se aproximou de minha orelha, "só para mim." Ele sussurrou . Oh ele era bom nisso.

"Uchiha estúpido! Nunca mais me chame de fofa novamente!" Eu gritei antes de sair da biblioteca deixando pessoas virando as cabeças delas para ver um Sasuke muito confuso.

…

**Yup, eu Sakura Haruno resisti ao todo-poderoso Sasuke Uchiha. Mas seriamente, ele mereceu isto. No outro dia muitos estavam me questionando sobre o que aconteceu na biblioteca. Eu dei de ombros e não disse nada, não querendo parecer uma pirralha só porque que o rejeitei. Mas, todas suas fangirls teriam me matado. Eu pensei que estava finalmente por cima com toda aquela travessura da Aritmética com Sasuke, até eu fazer meu teste no outro dia, mas eu estava errada.**

…

"Aqui." Eu ouvi uma voz dizer acima de mim. Eu estava olhando o A no teste que eu tinha feito mais cedo naquele período. Eu olhei para cima para ver Sasuke , que estava de pé lá, segurando meu caderno de aritmética.

"Obrigado." Eu sussurrei enquanto tirava o caderno das mãos dele. Eu forcei um sorriso e ele também, notando minha infelicidade.

"Eu não sabia que você era uma artista." Ele sussurrou em minha orelha antes de passar por mim e sentar do outro lado da sala de aula. Eu estremeci quando percebi sobre o que ele estava falando. Veja, eu tenho este hábito ,de que quando estou entediada, eu esboço as pessoas que parecem interessantes em minha classe. Eu fiz o mesmo com Sasuke.

Eu virei lentamente para ele, só para vê-lo sorrindo largamente enquanto segurava meu desenho. Eu levantei depressa do meu assento para pegar de volta até que a professora Anko começou a falar.

Eu caí na minha cadeira, derrotada.

...

**Matemática teve mais que um simples impacto na nossa história. Nós dois começamos a sentir algo um pelo outro algumas semanas depois do incidente do desenho, e usávamos a matemática como desculpa****para falar um com o outro.**

...

"Eu tirei 98." Sasuke disse astutamente para mim. Eu olhei para ele bastante irritada. Nós começamos esta rotina, que depois de todo teste, nos encontrávamos e competíamos para ver quem tirava a melhor contagem. Esta era uma desculpa para nos falarmos como também para ficarmos mais íntimos.

"96." Eu respondi enquanto lhe mostrava meu papel e me resignando à derrota. Ele só deu um meio sorriso a isto.

"Eu venci você." Eu estava a ponto de gritar com ele por ser tão idiota, quando uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça.

Eu me aproximei dele de forma que nossas testas estavam quase se tocando. Eu coloquei minha mão em cima da mão dele que estava descansando sobre a carteira dele.

"Parabéns." Eu respirei perto da face dele enquanto dava uma piscada . Eu estava bastante orgulhosa do meu método de paquerar, quando eu vi uma mancha avermelhada se espalhando pelas bochechas dele. Sim, eu, Sakura Haruno, tinha feito o todo-poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, ruborizar!

Eu não estava segura do que ele ia fazer então, mas os olhos dele começaram a fechar e a face dele se inclinava em minha direção,ficando muito próximo. Era como se ele fosse me beijar. Ele _ia_ me beijar, se aquele sinal estúpido não tivesse tocado naquele momento.

Assim que nós ouvimos o sinal,nos afastamos, nos despedimos e andamos para fora da sala de aula.

…

"100." Sasuke começou, enquanto colocava o teste dele na minha frente. Eu sorri dissimuladamente. Ele tinha começado a esfregar na minha cara.

"101!" Eu me alegrei enquanto lhe mostrava o meu teste. Ele olhou para baixo e percebeu que eu tinha ganho. Eu não estava certa do que estava se passando na cabeça dele depois disso, mas ele ficou pálido. Alguns momentos depois,a palidez foi substituída por um sorriso.

De repente, ele me puxou para seus braços. Considerando que eu estava apoiada em minha carteira, ele pôs os braços depressa nos lados da carteira e moveu a cabeça em direção a minha orelha.

"Parabéns." Ele sussurrou enquanto mexia em meu ondulado, cor-de-rosa chiclete, cabelo. Eu ruborizei como louca quando ele nos manteve naquela posição, que nós estávamos já há alguns momentos.Fomos interrompidos pelo sinal, mas ele não se incomodou de se afastar como da outra vez.

"Qual sua próxima classe?" Ele me perguntou de repente. Nós há pouco tínhamos nos afastado.

"De saúde", eu respondi sem hesitação. Ele pegou minha mão me guiando para a porta.

"Eu tenho que passar por lá para ir pra minha próxima classe . Eu acompanho você." Eu descobri depois que a próxima classe dele estava no outro lado da escola.

…

**Nós também exploramos matemática quando entramos no nosso ano sênior, no ensino médio. Nós passamos com cores voadoras em nossas finais e comemoramos. **

**Eu não vou enfatizar exatamente a você , em **_**como nós celebramos**_** porque você já tem bastante disso em seu **_**Icha Icha Paradise**_**. Eu sei que você está provavelmente irritado pois eu não estou explicando isto, mas eu estou aqui aconselhando você,**

**que dê um intervalo agora mesmo na leitura desse livro pervertido.**

**De qualquer maneira, como esta carta de nosso alfabeto inglês prova, até mesmo a menor coisa pode ser um empurrão grande. Pense só, sem esta teoria de matemática extremamente irritante, nós não estaríamos juntos hoje...**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/T:Então será que eu alcanço a autora logo logo?...-hehe-**

**Reviews, creanças que eu amo podem escrever um texto gigante eu não ligo até prefiro reviews gi-gan-tes xD **

**vocês não sabem o que um review pode fazer na vida de uma escritora****/betta/tradutora como eu XD...**


	3. B is For Brownies

**B is For Brownies** (B de Bolos de Chocolate)

**Bem,eu presumo que você já tenha comido a deliciosa sobremesa conhecida como Brownie. Eu realmente quero dizer, quem não tem? Já ouviu falar de uma venda de brownies? Eu não tinha, até o líder da FBLA ter nos contado que íamos assar brownies de chocolate e ter uma venda para eles arrecadarem dinheiro para a dança do Dia dos Namorados que se aproximava. Era quase como uma venda de bolos, mas com brownies de chocolate!**

**Assim, como esta história se relaciona com amor? Bem, adivinha quem apareceu na venda de brownies? Yup, você adivinhou corretamente.**

…

"Por que nós estamos fazendo isso de novo testuda?" Ino, minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro, perguntou. Ela estava parada próxima a mim e estávamos no corredor,falando do nosso encontro na FBLA depois de escola. Eu tinha há pouco lhe falado sobre a venda de brownies.

"Porque nós estamos arrecadando dinheiro para a dança."

"Não, eu quero dizer, por que eu estou aqui na FBLA, também conhecida como central-nerd?"

"Porque eu quis participar, assim pareceria bom em minha aplicação de faculdade como também minha aplicação em Nação Sociedade de Honra Júnior e eu não queria ir a sós assim eu a forcei a vir."

"Por que não Hinata, Tenten ou Temari?" Estas pessoas que Ino mencionou são minhas melhores amigas.

"Hinata é muito tímida, Tenten tem treino de futebol e Temari esta muito ocupada babando em cima do Shikamaru." Temari tinha estado apaixonado pelo gênio preguiçoso, também conhecido como Shikamaru Nara.Era bastante óbvio que ele gostava dela também, mas eles são muito estúpidos para perceber isto.

"Tanto faz"

"Ino, eu sei que você vai - " eu teria terminado minha sentença, mas não pude porque naquele exato momento eu tropecei no meu cadarço e caí no chão. Ino começou a rir histericamente. Eu rodei meus olhos e comecei a recolher meus livros, quando eu vi duas outras mãos já fazendo isso.

Ônix encontra Esmeralda.

"Olá." Eu sussurrei quando ele sorriu e apanhou o resto de meus livros."Obrigado." Ele ainda deu um meio sorriso novamente. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu desejei matá-lo por ter sorrido. Não somente isso, mas eu quis comer ele vivo por ser tão , tão quente.

"Ah, você está trabalhando na venda de brownies?" Sasuke perguntou uma vez que nós estávamos nos levantando. Ino estava lá, mas um pouco afastada, não querendo arruinar nosso momento. Eu nem mesmo tinha contado sobre meus sentimentos para Ino e ela já estava suspeitando. Era muito óbvio?

"Yep." Eu sussurrei. Eu não pude fazer nada a não ser ruborizar.

"Bem, então eu adivinho, eu terei que ir até lá, não é?" Sasuke provocou enquanto eu ria.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Nos vemos depois então." Eu somente balancei a cabeça confirmando e assisti ele se retirando .

"Oh. Meu. Deus! O que está acontecendo entre você e o Sasuke?" Ino gritou uma vez que estava longe de vista. Eu sabia que ela gostava de Sasuke, sério, que menina não gostava? Assim eu pude entendê-la por ser um pouco ciumenta. Eu quero dizer, ela nunca teve necessidade de sair procurando um cara. Era evidente que Choji gostava dela. Ela e Choji eram só amigos, mas ele a amava.

"Eu não sei sobre o qual você está falando." Eu respondi enquanto caminhava à frente de Ino.

…

"Argh, ninguém está comprando." Eu disse enquanto bufava. Ino não estava escutando porque ela estava ocupada paquerando um dos sujeitos à mesa. Eu rodei meus olhos.

Nós estávamos em mais da metade da venda de brownies e ninguém tinha comprado nem ao menos um. Eu estava perdendo minhas esperanças até que eu vi um sujeito familiar vindo para perto da mesa. Yep, você acertou.

"Olá." Eu sussurrei e ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

"Assim, quanto custam os brownies?"

"Dois dólares cada."

"Certo, eu levarei dez." Eu sorri para ele e peguei os brownies. Eu sorri ainda mais quando eu vi meninas correndo em direção a mesa onde eu os estava vendendo. Elas devem ter vindo porque a paixão delas estava comprando brownies.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu maliciosamente a isto e então veio para trás da mesa."O q-que está fazendo ?" O sorriso dele cresceu .

"Não posso dar uma ajuda para minha parceira na matemática?" Eu ri disto. Ele se sentou próximo a mim e nós vendemos os brownies.

…

"Obrigado novamente." Eu disse. Nós há pouco tínhamos terminado a venda e tínhamos vendido tudo num piscar de olhos. Eu me virei para ele e comecei a caminhar para longe de onde nós estávamos, no ginásio.

"Espere", eu parei e me virei, "Eu, eu estava querendo saber, bem eu tenho todos estes brownies que comprei e ninguém para dividir." Eu sorri a ele como ele caminhou para perto de mim e me puxou pela mão.

Nós saímos do edifício e eu me achei logo na parte de trás da escola onde uma linda árvore de flor de cereja ficava.Paramos lá e ele sentou debaixo da árvore, enquanto batia levemente a mão no chão próximo a ele, indicando que eu deveria sentar lá.

"Você quer um brownie?" Ele perguntou enquanto eu me sentava próximo a ele. Eu balancei minha cabeça assim que ele tirou um brownie. Eu pensei que ele só ia dar na minha mão, mas eu estava errada. Ele começou a me alimentar. Ele sorriu maliciosamente ante minha expressão chocada. Assim que ele terminou, eu fiz o mesmo a ele.

…

"Deus, eu estou tão cheia." Eu disse enquanto tentava levantar do chão me agarrando na árvore. Eu tinha comido cinco brownies . Ele me ofereceu sua mão e eu a segurei.

"Eu te levo até sua casa"

…

**Certo, assim você provavelmente está pensando que ele me levou até minha casa, me beijou e nos tornamos namorado e namorada? Você adivinhou errado denovo! Oh, você está em um rolo se continuar levando as coisas por ai... O que está acontecendo? **

**Bem, sobre a coisa do beijo, não aconteceu porque quando eu cheguei em casa, meu pai abriu a porta e começou a gritar comigo por ter andando por ai depois de escola e ele não sabia onde eu estava. Então, ele viu Sasuke e ficou bravo, bastante. Terminou com ele batendo a porta na cara do meu_ futuro _namorado. **

**É, assim nós não ficamos juntos com essa aventura dos brownies, mas estávamos seguros do quanto nos aproximamos um ao outro.**

**Toda essa conversa sobre bolos de chocolate está me deixando faminta, assim eu irei e farei alguns para eu e Sasuke. Por que, seriamente, quem não gosta de brownies de chocolate?**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/T: Nyaa a autora explicou lá na fic dela sobre essas siglas, mas eu nem vou por aqui,vocês querem mesmo saber?U,ú não sabe joga no google ;P**

**Enfim, continuem mandando reviews... eu leio todas muito emocionada –chorando- **

**Ta parei, mas sério eu gosto bastante. :D ei, até q estou rápida com essa tradução **

–**medo d mim mesma- enfim, até o próximo capitulo...  
**


	4. C is For Conversation Hearts

**C is For Conversation Hearts** (C de Corações s2...)**  
**

**Eu estou segura de que você está familiarizado com o feriado conhecido como o Dia dos Namorados, certo?Bem, eu também estou! É de fato o meu favorito! Seriamente, todo mundo fala que "Natal é melhor porque você ganha presentes e tal!" Mas eu pergunto, "Psh,não é um feriado com um sujeito grande, gordo e velho, ou um feriado com um bebê nu?" **

**Mais, você ganha doces e corações neste feriado maravilhoso. Certo, você ganha mais coisas no Natal, mas o Dia dos Namorados é o feriado do amor!! Eu sei que é insano, mas você pode imaginar um feriado inteiro de AMOR? E, meu trabalho inteiro é sobre amor, então, este será de longe o capítulo mais legal!**

**Certo, agora vamos para o tópico atual deste capítulo, "_Conversation Hearts_". Você sabe esses doces deliciosos, em forma de coração que têm declarações neles; algum doce e outros que contêm alguma insinuação sexual. Eu gosto mais do doce. Meus favoritos são os de laranja. Minha declaração favorita é "_Be Mine_", porque seriamente, soa tão possessivo e espreitador, todo mundo quer alguém para dizer a eles neste feriado, "_Be Mine_".**

…

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados!" Eu me alegrei enquanto dando para todos meus amigos rosas brancas. Ino tinha me contado que aquelas rosas brancas simbolizavam amizade , quando estava ontem à noite na loja de flores da mãe dela, e nós duas pensamos que era uma idéia maravilhosa dar essas rosas para nossos queridos velhos amigos.

"Obrigado Sak!" Tenten disse enquanto dava chocolate pra todo mundo. Eu sorri e a abracei.

"Obrigado", Hinata sussurrou enquanto ela e Temari entregaram beijos de Hershey.

"Deus, eu odeio estar solteira! Eu preciso de um homem doce e mal agora mesmo!" Ino reclamou.

"Bem, você não sabe que o Dia dos Namorados também é conhecido como o Dia dos Encalhados?" Sakura perguntou.

Naquele exato momento, Sasuke Uchiha entrou pela porta principal da escola em toda sua glória sexy. Todas as fangirls estavam babando, porque hoje era aquele dia especial que eles pensavam que iam conseguir um encontro com Sasuke. Eu rodei meus olhos aos pulos ridículos das meninas.

Algo que me pegou de surpresa era que ele estava caminhando em nossa direção. Ino começou hiperventilando, enquanto pensava que ele estava vindo para ela, o que ele provavelmente estava fazendo. Nós estamos ambas erradas, porque ele veio bem em frente de mim e moveu a face dele perto de minha orelha.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados ", Ele sussurrou em minha orelha e então caminhou até encontrar os amigos dele lá fora.

. "Oh. Meu. Deus! Sakura, o que acontece entre vocês dois?" Tenten exigiu.Minha faze estava atualmente tomada pelo rubor e Ino estava dando risada, desde que ela soube que eu poderia afundar ela.

"Eu não sei", eu sussurrei.

"Bem, parece que você não estará celebrando o Dia dos Encalhados afinal de contas Sakura." Temari disse. Todas elas olharam esperançosamente para mim. Eu soube que elas quiseram respostas, mas eu realmente não soube o que dizer.

Ainda bem, eu fui salva pelo sinal.

…

"Feliz dia dos Namorados pra todo mundo!" Shizune-sensei disse quando começou a classe. Eu estava em ciência , sentada do lado de Hinata. Todo mundo abaixou as cabeças à saudação dela, o primeiro período era muito cansativo. "Certo, hoje, nós vamos fazer laboratório." Todo mundo gemeu em aborrecimento à declaração dela. "Nós vamos usar os corações e os colocaremos na água, esperamos dissolver e veremos se há mudança de volume e densidade ", A classe inteira gemeu novamente.

"Isto não é divertido!" Naruto gritou e todos riram do palhaço da classe. Eu virei minha cabeça para olhar o loiro e vi que ele estava sentando do lado do garoto com os olhos cor de pedra vulcânica negra _(N/T: isso q é originalidade,pedra vulcânica negra, foi profundo isso...)_ que estava olhando para mim. Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu maliciosamente. Deus, maldição de sorriso que sempre me faz ruborizar!

"Desde esse Dia dos Namorados, eu estarei montando os pares, um menino e uma menina." Sasuke ainda estava olhando para mim enquanto Shizune estava dizendo os pares, mas eu continuei a olhar para ele.

De repente, Eu senti Hinata chutando minha perna. Eu olhei rapidamente para ela para ver sua face ruborizando furiosamente. A mudança de meu olhar não foi despercebido por Sasuke.

"Você esta bem?" Eu perguntei.

"E-e-ela disse q-que eu vv-ou s-sentar com N-Naruto-kun." Hinata gaguejou. Eu olhei para a pobre menina e lhe dei um sorriso.

"Isso é ótimo! Vá e mate ele do coração com seu charme arrebatador!" Eu me alegrei enquanto a empurrava para que ela pudesse ir e sentar com Naruto.

"Obrigado", Ela sussurrou enquanto caminhava na direção do loiro.

"Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha", Shizune declarou, então passou para outro par. Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, então ele começou a sorrir.

…

"Eu pego o doce." Sasuke declarou e eu balancei a cabeça. Ele caminhou até o contador com todos os materiais e levou uma bolsa dos aparentemente deliciosos corações.

"Certo, nós precisamos ver o volume com cada coração derretido. Nós precisamos de cinco pelo menos. Eu coloco." Eu expliquei.

"Certo", Sasuke abriu a bolsa e o cheiro do doce encheu meu nariz. Ele estava olhando pela bolsa enquanto eu enchia o recipiente.

Ele colocou um coração na minha mão e eu olhei para baixo a isto. Eu tenho este hábito que ao comer os corações de dia dos namorados; eu tenho que olhar para todos e ver o que dizem. Sempre que eu vou para as confeitarias, eu tenho que olhar para cada um e ter certeza que eu terei declarações boas. Nada é pior que os estúpidos.

Aquele que Sasuke há pouco me deu dizia "_2 CUTE_." Eu ruborizei, embora fosse somente um coração qualquer que ele escolheu da bolsa. Ou assim eu pensei. Eu olhei para ele vendo que estava sorria meio de lado para mim. Eu virei minha cabeça depressa e continuei medindo o volume e densidade.

Quando eu terminei, ele me deu outro. Eu olhei para baixo para ver o que dizia novamente, _ "CHARM ME"_ Meu rubor aumentou quando olhei para ele. Eu forcei um sorriso, enquanto esperava que isso fosse o que ele queria dizer, e que ele realmente estava me enviando estes corações. Ele sorriu de lado a meu sorriso.

Quando eu terminei, ele me deu outro. Eu olhei para baixo para ver o que dizia novamente,_ "_ _CHILL OUT". _Talvez ele notou como minha face pôs o cabelo vermelho de Gaara, um garoto da minha classe de ingles, para envergonhar. Eu parei durante um segundo e deixei meu rubor enfraquecer.

_"GET MY DRIFT"_era o próximo. Eu sorri, enquanto imaginei que ele quis dizer que sabia, que eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei esperançosamente para ele.

Ele estava seguro e me deu o último coração para o laboratório. Eu estava um pouco nervosa ao que poderia dizer,se antecipar é bom. Eu olhei para baixo ao coração verde, e em letras brancas. Dizia, _"MELT MY HEART"_. Se você não lembra disto de capítulos prévios, Sasuke parece um cubo de gelo, muito mesmo, então este obviamente significou muito para mim.

Eu olhei para ele com olhos macios e dei um sorriso genuíno. O sorriso que ele devolveu a mim fez meu coração dar pulos e borboletas entraram em meu estômago como um relâmpago.

"N-nós terminamos." Eu declarei. Ele balançou a cabeça, levou nossas folhas e caminhou até a escrivaninha dianteira para as dar a Shizune. Eu usei este tempo para examinar Hinata e ver se ela ainda não tinha desfalecido. Veja, Hinata tem esta queda exagerada pelo palhaço de classe, Naruto Uzumaki, e normalmente fica inconsciente quando ele chega dentro de cinco pés perto dela.

Anda bem que ela está acordada, mas aparenta estar tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Naruto e ela pareciam ter terminado e estavam agora conversando. Aparentemente, o que Naruto disse há pouco era engraçado, porque Hinata estava dando sua risada no grande estilo "Eu-te-amo-idiota."

O sinal tocou naquele momento assim eu peguei minha bolsa e comecei a caminhar na direção de Hinata. Como eu estava lenta aquele dia, Sasuke passou por mim e derrubou algo em minha mão. Assim que eu senti a mão morna dele na minha, eu olhei para ele, mas ele já tinha passado.

"Sakura", Hinata chamou enquanto acenando as mãos em frente da minha face. Eu devo ter saído fora de órbita por um instante.

"Oh, desculpe por isso", sussurrei . Hinata sorriu , "Ah sim como foi, você sabe, com sua paixão?" Ela ficou muito vermelha a meu comentário.

"B-bem", Ela respondeu. "Como estava com Sasuke?" Hinata conteve um misterioso brilho nos olhos que eu nunca tinha visto. Isto realmente me assustou. Então, à menção de Sasuke, me lembrei que havia algo em minha mão. Eu trouxe depressa a minha face, era um coração.

Arregalei os olhos quando eu vi o que estava escrito.

"Isso é do Sasuke?" Hinata perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça positivamente.

"O que diz?" Eu também estava chocada para falar no momento, assim eu entreguei para ela. A boca dela abriu quando ela leu o que dizia. Yup, em grandes letras cor-de-rosa em um coração de laranja, dizia:

_"BE MINE"_

…

**Yup, você leu corretamente! Eu, Sakura Haruno, experimentei um dos sonhos de toda menina; recebendo um conversation heart ,escrito _'BE MINE'_ no Dia dos Namorados do menino que gosto. Você sabe o que faz isso ainda melhor ? Era de Sasuke; o cara que nunca interage com o gênero oposto, o cara que é conhecido como um idiota, e o cara que certamente não é romântico. Este evento entrou pra história do Dia dos Namorados da Konoha Jr. High School . Certo, bem, só na minha mente. Quase ninguém soube disso; só eu, meus amigos,Sasuke, e talvez os amigos de Sasuke. **

**Este não foi o único encontro que Sasuke e eu tivemos com conversation hearts aquele dia. Nós só estávamos juntos em quatro classes; aritmética, ciências, o almoço e nossa última classe de período, artes. Nós roubaríamos olhares secretos um ao outro na classe e ele sorriu maliciosamente até mesmo a mim quando passou pela minha mesa de almoço. Okay, voltando para os corações, bem, eu estava caminhando pra fora da sala de artes...**

…

"Ei", Sasuke cumprimentou enquanto acenava para mim. Eu estava caminhando atualmente para meu armário.

"Ei Sasuke", eu respondi, enquanto tentando não ficar vermelha.

"Assim, você sabe, há uma dança esta noite na escola. Bem, sim, eu pensei que.. você sabe que desde que você trabalhou lá naquela coisa de FBLA, e bem." Eu o encarei, ultra mega hiper espantada**(pontos extras para palavras grandes, né?). **Não era comum Sasuke Uchiha gaguejando e com dificuldades com as palavras.

"Sim, eu sei que há uma dança." Eu confirmei enquanto sorria.

"Você vai com alguém?" O Lee e Sai, meu dois fanboys loucos, tinham me perguntado da dança hoje, mas eu tinha recusado, enquanto esperando de toda alma que este momento seria entre Sasuke e mim.

"Não. Você vai?" Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu sorri com minha _inner_ saltando para cima e para baixo.

"Então, talvez, você sabe, nós poderíamos ir juntos." Ele disse com um pouco mais de confiança na voz que antes.

"Eu gostaria." Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente a minha resposta como eu sorri também. Nós olhamos um para o outro por alguns segundos. Este silêncio foi quebrado por alguém batendo em mim e fazendo todos meus livros caírem no chão. Sasuke rapidamente se abaixou e me ajudou a pegá-los. Ele começou a rir uma vez que ele viu uma caixa pequena, rosa no chão junto com meus livros.

"C_onversation hearts_", huh?" Ele perguntou enquanto me dava a caixa. Eu corei imediatamente e abaixei a cabeça.

"Você gostaria de um?" Eu perguntei enquanto abaixava minha camisa. Ele disse cabeça que sim e eu coloquei minha mão na caixa. Eu estava muito nervosa e envergonhada para olhar para o que estava escrito no que eu lhe dei. Tudo que eu vi era que era cor-de-rosa.

Ele olhou para o doce e então sorriu.

"Certo", Ele sussurrou. Ele elevou o dedo indicador dele e inclinou meu queixo para cima, enquanto movendo a face dele perto de minha lentamente. Eu fiquei até mais vermelha que antes tentando racionalizar o que ia acontecer. Seus lábios surpreendentemente mornos, oposto da pessoa fria que ele era, encostaram nos meus.Eu gelei, enquanto não sabia o que fazer. Aquele foi meu primeiro beijo.

Ele se afastou depressa, enquanto abria os olhos lentamente. Os meus permaneceram arregalados e abertos o tempo inteiro. Eu teria os fechado se nos beijássemos a mais tempo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente à minha reação e começou a caminhar para longe de mim. Antes de que ele passasse ele colocou o coração na minha mão

Assim que ele partiu, e todas as pessoas que assistiam nossa exibição pública de afeto começaram a ir embora , eu olhei para o coração. Duas palavras simples:

"_KISS ME"_

…

**Yup, Sasuke Uchiha foi meu primeiro beijo e eu fui o dele. É meio doido, eu sei. **

**Bem, o Dia dos Namorados era certamente um dos meus favoritos. E eu devo tudo a _Neccos_, a marca que faz esses doces deleitáveis.**

**Eu na verdade fiz alguma pesquisa neles e descobri que eles acrescentam novos todos os anos. E todos os anos, eles nomeiam o novo depois de uma certa categoria. No ano de 2008, eles foram nomeados depois de tempo. Ano passado, eles foram nomeados depois de animais ou animais de estimação. A companhia lucrou com estes doces 1902. Todos eles são avaliados por letras, embora eu discorde totalmente.Entretanto novamente, Sasuke diz que eu tenho uma mente pervertida e os faço soar injustos. Quando a pessoa dissesse, _"My Pet" ._ Como _não_ pensar _nisso_ de modo malicioso? Eu quero dizer você, Hatake-sensei de todas as pessoas, deveria entender isso. **

**Nya talvez Sasuke tivesse razão, eu estou passando muito tempo em sua classe e você está me corrompendo com sua perversão. **

**Estou só brincando!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/T: Não foi proposital, eu não sabia que quando eu traduzisse esse capitulo estaríamos no dia do namorados kkk³³ mas só deu pra terminar e pra minha revisora ler hoje xD Arigato Leenn-chan / fireheart4 ou simplismente héllgirl :P **

**Ah eu mantive o termo 'conversation hearts' pois não sei de nenhum termo pra docinhos de chocolate com mensagens aqui no Brasil.. :X**

**E as mensagens tbm mantive em inglês..é mais xique –hehe- traduções aqui:**

Be Mine- Seja minha

Kiss Me- Me beije

Get My Drift- Você sabe o que eu quero, se é que você me entende...segundas intenções literalmente

Melt my Heart- Derreta meu coração

Chill Out- Algo como fique calma, relaxe

Charm Me- Me encante

2 Cute.- Muito fofa

My Pet- Meu bichinho de estimação

**Espero que gostem ;D reviews creanças.**

**bjoss **


	5. D is For Dattebayo

**D is For Dattebayo **(D de Dattebayo Oo)

**Okay, agora, você está pensando, "WTH**_"(N/T: WTH ou What the Hell...algo como mas que diabos é isso...parece com WTF..What that Fuck..O-O), _**certo? Sim, eu pensei que você pensaria assim. Bem, se você não sabe, Dattebayo pode significar "Tô certo"**_(N/T: aqui o Brasil no animê foi traduzido como "tô certo" e no mangá como "se liga"..em ingles é "believe it") _**em japonês e é dito inumeras vezes por Naruto, um de meus amigos. Certo, você ainda está pensando que estou louca, né? Sim, bem acredite (nenhum trocadilho aqui) ou não, essa expressão aparece muitas vezes na minha vida.**

**Ah, sim nós paramos na parte do beijo, e comigo que tinha então um cara super sexy para dançar. Yup,a vida é boa. Ou assim eu pensei na ocasião. Porque aqui é quando meu conto de fadas se desfez; dificil.**

...

"Eu pedirei a Hinata-chan para dançar, Dattebayo!" Naruto gritou, direito em minha face. Eu rodei meus olhos. Estava ficando repetitivo esse 'Dattebayo',seriamente. Eu quero dizer, no principio eu achava legal, entretanto, eu percebi que não era tão legal quando comecei a perder a audição ouvindo ela.

"Naruto,isso é maravilhoso." Eu disse. Nós íamos no mesmo ônibus, assim nós normalmente sentávamos juntos. Eu tinha finalmente superado o choque do meu primeiro beijo com meu futuro namorado, e estava apta para formar orações racionais novamente.

"Você pensa que ela dirá que sim?"

"Ahan", eu respondi, muito seguramente. Veja, Hinata gosta de você, eu não sei, desde os cinco anos. Ele notou; finalmente.

"Bem, eu deveria ligar ou lhe pergunto on-line?"

"On-line, desse jeito se ela desmaiar você não vai ouvir."

"Huh?"

"Nada", eu disse enquanto ria por dentro.

"Dattebayo!" E lá vamos nós novamente.

…

"Você está segura que eu estou bem? Naruto vai gostar?" Hinata perguntou enquanto olhava para baixo para seu lindo vestido roxo.

"Dattebayo!" Eu disse enquanto minhas amigas riam. Eu estava, claro que, zombando Naruto para fazer Hinata se sentir mais a vontade sobre o encontro deles.

"Bem, parem de falar de mim, o que está acontecendo entre você e o Sasuke-san?" Hinata perguntou. Hinata não gagueja quando ela estava só com as amigas; o que é bom porque seriamente, é tão difícil de entender alguém que gagueja.

"Um, bem, hoje à noite eu vou com ele para a dança." Eu declarei suavemente como a face de minha amiga se iluminou com excitação.

"Que legal!" Tenten se alegrou. Eu sorri para elas.

"Então o que está fazendo parada aqui? Nós temos que te vestir" Ino gritou enquanto todas faziam uma cara de dúvida... - Eu quero dizer, fazer sua maquiagem.

…

"Você está bonita." Sasuke sussurrou em minha orelha e o rubor que estava atualmente em minha face, duplicou. Nós tínhamos decidido nos encontrar para a dança, em vez de ele me buscar.

"Você está muito bonito também." É verdade. Ele sempre parecia gostoso mesmo! O cabelo dele estava meio bagunçado e com um pouco de gel, e ele vestia calça e camisa social pretas. Eu poderia comê-lo, mas isso seria chamado de canibalismo e isso é desaprovado em muitas sociedades.** (totalmente 'roubado' de a Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates)**

"Eu posso ter esta dança?" Ele perguntou enquanto estendia a mão. Eu sorri e segurei a mão dele, claro.

"Eu amaria Sasuke-kun." Claro que, eu tive que acrescentar o sufixo. Eu não só fiz isso porque bem, eu o puxei para perto, mas por causa de todas fangirls furiosas que estavam assistindo, desejando morte a mim. Eu ri suavemente ,mas só em pensamento.

E enquanto nós balançamos lentamente à canção que estava tocando, eu senti que estava certa. Aqui é onde eu deveria estar e onde eu quero estar. Eu nunca quis não estar em seus braços. Eu quero ficar assim, para sempre.

Dattebayo!

…

"Sakura-chan, você não se importaria se nós roubarmos o querido Sasuke-kun para algumas danças, né?" Karin, A.K.A. _(N/T: A.K.A. 'also known as' também conhecido como.. .) _totalmente-inteiramente-vaca , perguntou em sua obviamente falsa, 'com-quem-você-acha-que-está-lidando', voz

"Seguramente", eu respondi, não amedrontada do que elas fariam com Sasuke. Eu confio em Sasuke e sei que ele mantém uma lista negra debaixo do travesseiro dele _(N/T: eu tbm tenho um Death Note em baixo do travesseiro u,ú) _, e Karin está no topo da lista dele.

Sasuke olhou para mim com um olhar arrependido enquanto eu sorri a ele um adeus. Quando ele estava longe da vista, eu deixei escapar um suspiro, porque agora eu estou só. E se você não notou, eu dispenso contato social. Eu dei uma olhada em volta e vi Naruto e dançando com Hinata. Eu deixei sair um "Dattebayo" intimamente para meu próprio prazer. Eu ri de minha observação engraçada, porque helllooo, quem não ri para si mesmo?

"Eu pensei que ele veio à dança com você." Alguém comentou, enquanto vindo de trás de mim. Eu girei, em meus deslumbrantes sapatos de salto alto prata que estavam atualmente cansativos, para ver minha querida velha amiga Ino. Eu sorri para ela.

"Sim, mas eu não me preocupo se ele dançar com outras meninas. Não é como se ele fosse meu namorado ou essas coisas."

"Mas se esta noite for bem, então ele será. Eu não acho que você quer seu homem ao redor de fangirls que querem dançar com ele." Era verdade; Eu estava um pouco aborrecida sobre isso. Mas helllooo, ele não faria nada! Ele gosta de mim, certo?

"Dattebayo!" Minha Inner** (Psh sim eu tenho uma inner ! Mas quem não tem...) **se alegrou em autoconfiança. Eu sorri porque ela era assim legal.

Talvez _Dattebayo_ ,não seja _tão_ ruim...

…

Tinha se passado uma hora desde que eu vi meu doce homem, e claro que, eu estava preocupada. O que aconteceria se Karin o estuprasse ou algo assim? Isso seria ruim, obviamente.

Então, eu comecei vagando ao redor do ginásio a procura dele. Eu não o pude achar durante uns bons cinco minutos até que eu ouvi uma risada familiar vindo de um canto. Sim, aquele barulho-ensurdecedor não pertence a nenhuma outra senão a Karin.

Sim, certo, eu estava errada sobre aquela risada pertencer à Karin. Eu quero dizer, não é possível dar risada enquanto se está beijando, certo? Karin e Sasuke estavam se beijando naquele momento. Hun, meu encontro, beijando. Beijando!? Nãoooooo.

"Hum, olá", eu sussurrei, mas alto o bastante para Sasuke ouvir, porque ele moveu a cabeça rápido e olhou para mim e minha face assustadora. Okay, eu sou emocional e não racional nessas ocasiões. Bem, corri para fora do ginásio sem ouvir toda a história cheia de um tipo de, estúpidez? Sim, eu sei.

Sasuke correu atras de mim, mas até mesmo em meu modo de expressão pungente, eu ainda sou inteligente. Eu corri para o banheiro das garotas e bati a porta.

Sasuke é um idiota.

Dattebayo.

…

**Okay, muito drama? Sim. Eu sei! Desculpa por isso , mas bem-vindo à vida de uma menina cuja paixão tinha beijado há pouco outra menina depois de lhe beijar de manhã e perguntar sobre à dança e obviamente dançar com ela ; Eu sei, é maluco. **

**Então, **_**dattebayo**_** é uma expressão legal e eu uso freqüentemente agora; especialmente quando eu estou com Naruto que está agora mesmo em minha casa. Eu lhe falei sobre o título da história e ele enlouqueceu. Oh, e ele disse olá sensei. **

**De qualquer maneira, a vida não me parece boa agora para mim, mas vire essa pequena página de seu ..(e eu não estou me referindo a seu pornô), e prossiga lendo! Eu quero dizer, tão longe, eu totalmente não pude predizer um final feliz. Mas tem aquele ditado: **

_**"Se sua vida não tiver um final feliz, então sua vida não acabou ainda..." **_

**Clichê, sim,**

**Dattebayo!**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/T: Karin vaca só EU posso fazer essas coisas com o Sasuke-kun..**

**Tá ta parei..só a Sakura pode...T--T deprimida**

**já tiveram muitas notas no decorrer desse capitulo –hehe- sem mais enrolações minhas por hoje...**

**o próximo é um dos q eu mais gosto 'E de E-mails'**

**Deixem de ser ShikamarAs e mandem reviews creanças**


	6. E is For Email

OBSERVAÇÃO: Esse capitulo contém ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina e ChoIno,

(e SasuSaku óbvio u,ú)

**E is For E-mail **(E de E-mail)

**Sim, para letra E, eu fazendo e-mail. Você sabe correio eletrônico. **

**Honestamente, quando eu recebo e-mails, eu fico muito eufórica e me sinto amada por saber que alguém quer falar comigo. Certo, isso soa realmente triste, mas eu sei que secretamente, você sente o mesmo. **

**Depois daquela coisa toda acontecer à dança, eu recebi muitos e-mails de todo mundo...Inclusive do Sasuke.**

Sexta-feira, 14 de Fevereiro 

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Ino Yamanaka

**Assunto:** _WTF?_

Ei, Sakura! Onde você foi? Eu quero dizer à dança e tudo. Eu falei mais cedo com você na dança, mas eu não te achei mais. Choji me disse que ele te viu saindo do edifício com Sasuke correndo atrás de você.

O que aconteceu? Você está bem? As meninas e eu comeremos sorvete e discutiremos sobre nossa triste, patética, vida em falta-de-homens-doces?

_Love Always,_

Ino

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Tenten Kirikari

**Assunto:** _Para onde você foi Sakura? _

Sakura, você tá bem? Eu estou tão preocupada com você! Sasuke estava subindo nas paredes, murmurando o seu nome e da Karin toda a noite. Para onde você foi quando saiu correndo e o mais importante: o que aconteceu? O que a Karin-bruxa fez?

Me ligue ou mande um e-mail! Eu ficarei acordada toda noite se não souber como minha querida amiga está!

_Love ya babes,_

Tennie

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Temari Subaku

**Assunto:** _Um chute na bunda em seu futuro?_

Qual o problema Sakura? Eu ouvi falar algo de Karin e outras coisas, mas não detalhes exatos! Sasuke precisa de uma surra ou algo parecido? Eu ficaria contente em dar isso a ele, como você sabe. Eu odeio os homens; especialmente Shikamaru que estava dançando hoje à noite com alguma mulher relaxada. Sasuke provavelmente estava sendo um homem-galinha hoje à noite, né?

Me ligue e nós podemos planejar nosso plano para a extinção misteriosa da população masculina.

_Love,_

Temari

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Assunto:** _O que aquela pu...Eu quero dizer Karin, fez dessa vez?_

Ei Sakura, você ta bem? Eu sinto falta de você. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu porque Sasuke estava falando sobre isto com Naruto, e eu estava de pé próximo a ele. Antes de ele entrar em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu, Sasuke me pediu que saísse. Ele e Naruto discutiram por isso, mas eu disse que eu sairia.

De qualquer maneira, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, você sabe. Eu odiaria se isso acontecesse comigo e Naruto.Mulher idiota estúpida, prostituta, feia, ela não é humana U,ú

Ela precisa morrer; dolorosamente.

Se você precisar de qualquer palavra de inspiração, apoio ou alguém para lhe fazer rir, me chame ou use o plano de Ino. Sorvete de chocolate soa tentadoramente bom agora, não é mesmo?

_Amor Abraços Beijos e Chocolate,_

Hinata

* * *

**Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**CC:** Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Kirikari e Temari Subaku

**Assunto:** _Venha agora e traga chocolate._

Oi minhas queridas amigas ;D Eu não estou muito bem hoje à noite; como vocês sabem.

Eu há pouco recebi todos seus e-mails e eles me fizeram sentir muito querida por saber que vocês se preocupavam comigo. Eu amo vocês muiiito.

Oh, e a história de dança, sim, bem as fangirls estúpidas de Sasuke o roubaram para dançar e eu disse que tudo bem, porque, _HELLO_, ele não é meu ou algo assim . Mais, eu sei, bem _pensem_, que ele não gostava de nenhuma delas; errado.

Eu o encontrei uma hora e meia depois _BEIJANDO _Karin ! Yup, como Hinata tão bem disse no e-mail dela, ela não é humana-merece morrer dolorosamente! Isso é ela! Ah, eu estou tão furiosa e ferida e sim, talvez eu não deveria ter fugido sem ouvir uma explicação, mas seriamente, vocês não fariam o mesmo?

Temari, sinto muito sobre o Shikamaru; entretanto é óbvio que ele gosta de você.

Ino, hm, que você estava saindo com Choji. maravilha por que...

Hinata, eu estou alegre tão você teve uma boa noite com Naruto e que ele é todo protetor com você! Isso me fez tão feliz, você não tem nem idéia! Eu estava quase aplaudindo! Oh, e obrigado por estar preocupada. Os beijos e Chocolates deram um toque maravilhoso!

Sim, dormir fora e tomar sorvete de chocolate soam maravilhosamente agora! Venham para cá senhoras e nós desabafaremos e choraremos como se não houvesse amanhã!

_Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,_

Sakura

P.S: Ino, por favor traga o _Titanic_ , Tenten, por favor traga os dardos e o alvo, Hinata, seja uma boneca e também traga alguns brownies com aquele sorvete de chocolate e Temari, por favor traga os lenços de papel.

Sábado, 15 de Fevereiro 

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Ino Yamanaka

**Assunto:** _F de ' friends'.. que saem juntos._

Ei a menina! O que pega? Ontem à noite foi tão divertido! Especialmente desde que a maratona de _Bob Esponja_ começou! E o _Patrick_ ...ele é um gato!

'Tá melhor da coisa toda com o Sasuke? Eu espero que sim 'pq eu odeio ver todo mundo desse modo: emo; tristes e choronas! Me faz tão emocional! Me ligue se você precisar conversar!

_Love always,_

Ino

P.S: O que foi aquele comentário sobre o Choji ? Oo

* * *

**Para:** Ino Yamanka

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Assunto:** _U is for you and me…_.

Oh, você pensa que o _Patrick_ é um gato...e ele é gordinho. assim como Choji.hm.

Isso do Sasuke ainda é um tabu pra mim e vai me levar a morte, mas de qualquer forma... Eu ficarei bem, você sabe? Talvez eu considere, e deixe ele respirar por mais uma semana,..quem sabe.

Ontem à noite foi realmente muito divertido e com todo aquele sorvete de chocolate! Estava tão gostoso! E obrigado por chorar ontem à noite comigo, e me dando apoio! Eu te amo tanto!

_Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,_

P.S:.. Eu te deixarei descobrir por conta própria. _BWAHAHA_

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Temari Subaku

**Assunto:** _Não sobrou nenhum lenço..._

**Anexo:** _Carta Muitoo Legal _

Hey Sakura! Não é uma manhã linda e cheia de diversão e tudo parece maravilhoso? Eu sei, eu estou sendo um pouco exagerada e feliz, mas leia o e-mail anexo a este e você entenderá. Oh, e eu disse que sim, a propósito! Talvez homens não sejam tão ruins!

Ah sim, meus lenços acabaram, mas tudo bem! Eu te perdôo por usar os meus favoritos!

Ontem à noite foi tão legal! Eu espero que você esteja sentindo bem depois daquilo! Mas, Sasuke realmente não vale seu tempo. Você sabe o que eles sempre dizem.

_"Não se preocupe com alguém que lhe faz chorar, porque se eles fossem realmente importantes para você se preocupar, eles não lhe fariam chorar." _

Isso estava no meu horóscopo hoje. Profundo.

Tenha um ótimo dia!

_Love,_

Temari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:

Anexo

**Para**: Temari Subaku

**De:** Shikamaru Nara

**Assunto:** _nenhum assunto_

Temari,

Olá, é o Shikamaru. Desculpe sobre ontem à noite. Eu tive notícias de Ino que você ficou brava por eu ter dançado com outra menina. Isto vai ser tão problemático, mas para falar a verdade...Eu só fiz isto para te deixar ciumenta. E funcionou. De forma que é por isso que eu te pergunto:

Você quer ser minha namorada?

_Seu verdadeiramente, _

Shikamaru

* * *

**Para:** Temari Subaku

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Assunto:** _Holy Freakin' Crap_

OMG! Eu estou tão contente por você Tema! São ótimas noticias" E eu te falei que ele gostava de você! Eu te falei! Eu estou tão feliz! Seriamente, eu estou quase batendo palmas!

Desculpe sobre usar todos seus lenços, mas eles eram os melhores! Eles são macios e expansivos e cheiram como flores! Como você poderia passar esses bebês?

Cara, essa frase foi meio emo Temari, e eu estou emocionada. Eu estou quase chorando agora. É tão... bonito! Eu quero dizer, você era uma poeta e você nem mesmo sabia! Wow,eu sou assim uma negação pra essas coisas.

_Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,_

Sakura

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Tenten Kirikari

**Assunto:** _Não vamos mais praticar com os dardos?_

Yeah, ontem foi A noite! E os dardos!Foi uma ótima idéia usar as fotos dos garotos como alvo. Você é realmente um gênio! Gênio, eu lhe falo!

O que vamos fazer hoje _m'darling_? Eu queria ir ao shopping, acredite ou não, porque eu estou querendo impressionar um certo Hyuuga, e eu não quis dizer, eu repito, NÃO QUIS DIZER, a Hinata. Eu vou deixar você adivinhar sobre quem eu to falando. O que você acha?

Sasuke é um bundão que precisa morrer! Lhe fazendo toda a noite NÃO é legal! Eu odeio os homens; especialmente Hyuuga que nem mesmo VÃO para a merda da dança.

_Love ya,_

Tenten

* * *

**Para:** Tenten Kirikari

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Assunto:** _Dardos….hm.seguramente, por que não?_

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou brilhante. Eu estava meio interessada em saber como nossa querida Ino conseguiu essas fotos tão facilmente. Eu sinto cheiro de espionagem…?

Santo Deus, Tenten gosta de alguém? Nem imaginava..u,ú

De qualquer forma, você e Neji fazem um casal tão adorável! E o que que tem se ele é primo da Hinata! Ela ficará tão feliz por você! Como eu estou! E Ino vai ter um ataque do dia quando ela descobrir que você a ultrapassou!

Sasuke precisa morrer, yeah. Chorando... não é tão engraçado. Neji é um idiota por não dançar. E você estava tão linda também. Ele não sabe o que está perdendo!

De qualquer maneira, você e Neji fariam um casal adorável! E assim é o primo da Hinata! Ela estaria tão contente por você! Como eu!E Ino vai querer ter um dia inteiro só para te maquiar! Sasuke precisa morrer, sim. Chorando...não é divertido. Neji é um idiota por não ter ido na dança. E você tava tão bonita e atraente. Ele não sabe o que ele tá perdendo!

_Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,_

Sakura

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Assunto:** _Jack:__Never let go…_

Ai! Saki! Nos divertimos muito! Eu amei isto e o chocolate. _Yummy, yummy, yummy, I've got chocolate in my tummy! _Yeah Gostoso, gostoso, eu comi muiiitooo.

Eu estou feliz porquer nós assistimos o _Titanic_! Foi tão lindo e eu estava quase perdendo meus olhos de tanto chorar! Me pega toda vez! Eu amo a conexão de amor inteira nele!

Bem e como vai com Sasuke? Ele te ligou ou qualquer coisa? Eu não penso que ele tem seu número, bemmm. _Whatevs_!

Mantenha o sorriso menina! Oh, e quem tem um encontro hoje com um cara muiito gostoso? Sim! Yup, Naruto me chamou e me peguntou se eu gostaria de ir com ele hoje à noite num jantar! Ele está me levando para um restaurante chique grande e tudo! Eu to muito entusiasmada! E isto significa que nós temos que fazer compras hoje! Me ligue _babe_!!

_Amor, Abraços, Beijos e Shopping,_

Hina-baby

* * *

**Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Assunto: **_Rose:__ I'll never let go. I'll never let go Jack._

Tsk, tsk, tsk Senhora _Uzumaki_…

Eu sei o que você quer dizer com toda essa coisa de_Titanic_ ! Totalmente me pegou também! E a conexão de amor! Seriamente, eu tenho esta coisa toda para amores proibidos! É assim, tão ...clichê.

Chocolate,gostoso! Eu deveria ir e comprar alguns agora mesmo! Embora, eu tenho que dizer que seu brownies com sorvete e balas combinaram! Eu não sei como você faz isto, mas você sabe fazer!

Eu estou entusiasmada para seu encontro hoje! Vai ter alguns amassos?Você sabe as maravilhas de uma noite com um namorado adorável! E nós precisamos ir fazer compras hoje porque Tenten quer impressionar Neji! Yup, ela esta caidinha pelo Neji! É meio doido essas conexões de amor,não acha

Sasuke, sim, eu o odeio, muito mesmo. Morte será abençoada na alma dele! Mas não realmente, porque mesmo assim, eu ainda estou apaixonada por ele e ficaria de coração partido se ele morresse. Talvez Karin devesse morrer. Sim. Eu gosto disso –hehe-

Eu vou te ligar agora e depois pra todo mundo para irmos ao shopping...Eu preciso fazer compras, meu querido Jack.

_Love ya  
And  
__Don't go changing,_

Rose

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Hinata Hyuuga

**CC:** Temari Subaku, Tenten Kirikari e Ino Yamanaka

**Assunto:** _O melhor encontro ever!_

Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu acabei de ter a melhor e mais incrível noite de toda a minha vida louca! Vamos à história

Minha roupa: Um extremamente bonito vestido roxo que vai até um pouco acima do joelho. Jóias pratas brilhantes e um colar de coração que eu comprei hoje. _Leggings_ pretas e sapatilhas de bailarina roxas. _Cardigan_ preto desde que, _HELLO_, está congelando lá fora e o vestido é sem mangas. Meu cabelo está levemente ondulado graças ao gel da Saki's. Um pouco de lápis de olho roxo, sombra roxa, rímel preto e gloss claro.

Roupa do Naruto: Calça social preta e uma camisa laranja chamativa. (Ele ainda é bonito mesmo se usar uma camisa laranja chamativa). Bons sapatos pretos. O cabelo dele é uma bagunça, mas de um jeito fofo e irresistível, sabe? Olhos extremamente azuis quando ele me vê e me faz querer beijá-lo agora mesmo, mas eu obviamente não faço.

Local: Minha casa primeiro, um restaurante italiano legal em segundo, e um passeio pela praia por último.

Casa: Neji atende a porta e pira quando vê Naruto, naturalmente. Eu desço. Parecendo sexy, devo adicionar. Naruto fica com os olhos esbugalhados e ele me diz que eu estava bonita. Neji bate nele e eu vou em seu auxílio, gritando, sim GRITANDO, com Neji por fazer tal coisa. (Desculpa, Tenten!) Ele não está sangrando, então eu levo uma bolsa de gelo para ele. É então que meu querido pai decide descer as escadas. Ele vê Naruto e começa a perguntar coisas como, "Quais são suas intenções com minha filha" e blábláblá Uma vez que Naruto está bem e meu pai satisfeito, nós vamos embora. Neji lhe diz que se ele me ferir, ele está morto.

Restaurante italiano: A mais incrível lasanha, _ever._ Naruto pede um espaguete e almôndegas. Nós conversamos e fazemos piadas. Ele é, na verdade, uma pessoa interessante, sabe? E ainda me faz rir tanto, o que é tão legal!

Praia: Ele me pergunta se eu gostaria de ir à praia, uma vez que já comemos. Eu digo que sim e nós dirigimos até lá. Nós voltamos, e ele pega minha mão e nós começamos a andar pela praia. Não há ninguém lá e nós podemos ouvir as ondas. Nós não falamos pelos primeiros dez minutos, mas isso não é desconfortável. Eu olho pro céu e vejo uma estrela brilhando.

Eu: N-Naruto-kun, olhe, uma estrela cadente! Faça um pedido!

Naruto: Eu já realizei meu pedido.

Eu: O-o que?

Naruto: Você.

(Ok, então isso é mesmo bobo, mas pirando, _HELLO_, é tão romântico!)

Eu corei incrivelmente e ele traz as mãos até meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha.

Naruto: Eu amo você.

Eu: E-eu também amo v-você.

Eu estou tão quase desmaiando agora mesmo, mas eu não desmaio, porque, sério, por que arruinar o maravilhoso momento? Ele sorri para mim e move seu rosto para mais perto. Nós nos beijamos, e eu não faço idéia do que eu estava fazendo, mas isso durou pelo menos sim, cinco minutos...

Essa foi a minha noite perfeita! Morram de inveja, peruas!

Amo todas vocês e espero que encontrem o seu alguém especial, logo!

_Abraços Beijos e Amor, sim definitivamente AMOR,_

Hinata Uzumaki

* * *

**Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Assunto:** _Ai...amor adolescente_

Santo Deus! Eu sou agora mesmo tão feliz por você, você não tem nem idéia! Quem adivinharia que você, a menina mais tímida e mais quieta em nosso grupo ganhou seu primeiro beijo?

_Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,_

Saki

* * *

**Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

**De:** Temari Subaku

**Assunto:** _OMFG _

Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso! Você falou que amava ele e o beijou, tudo em uma noite, enquanto parecendo inacreditavelmente fabuloso!

Go Hina-chan, go!

_Love,_

Temari

* * *

**Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

**De:** Ino Yamanka

**Assunto: **_Morra...dolorosamente...mas não realmente._

Seriamente, só morra! Não, estou brincando! Mas sério, eu não posso acreditar que isto aconteceu com você! -saltos para cima e para baixo e chora lágrimas de anime de felicidade, _Estilo Rock Lee_ –

_Love always,_

Ino

* * *

**Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

**De:** Tenten Kirikari

**Assunto:** _Neji querido!_

Muitoo legal mesmo Hinata! Você fez isto e eu to tão super orgulhosa de você! Embora, eu não aprove o Neji e a coisa de gritar!Desculpaa! Ele mereceu isto, entretanto! Como ele ousa ameaçar o Naruto!

Fale pra ele que eu e ele...Mas não realmente...

_Love ya,_

Tenten

Domingo, 16 de Fevereiro 

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Assunto**: _Eu sou muito jovem para morrer!_

**Anexo 1:** _Carta de morte_

**Anexo 2:** _Réplica da carta de morte_

Não me mata, ok? Eu fiz algo ruim, ruim mesmo. Por favor me perdoe por isso, eu tive que conspirar contra minha própria melhor amiga.

Naruto me mandou um e-mail, e me perguntou pelo seu e-mail porque Sasuke estava perguntando para ele para que ele pudesse conversar com você. Desculpa mesmo!

Só queria te alertar!

A carta do Naruto está anexada nesse e-mail e também a minha resposta!

Kilos de amor!

Perdão equivale a amor… Lembre-se disso…

_Amor Abraços Beijos e Perdão,_

Hinata

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anexo 1:

**Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

**De:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Assunto:** _Um favor, por favor…_

Hey, Hinata-chan! Eu adorei a noite de ontem e eu sinto sua falta.

Há aparentemente alguma regra de que garotos não ligam para garotas que eles gostam antes de dois dias depois do encontro, então eu pensei que estaria ok mandar um e-mail, tá bem?

De qualquer forma, eu tenho que te pedir um grande favor. O Teme está me chateando sobre Sakura e ele gostaria de saber o e-mail da Sakura! Eu disse que não poderia te pedir, mas ele ficou dizendo, generosamente, que iria me matar se eu não fizesse isso.

Se você não quiser mandar, eu entenderei, mas eu ficaria muito, muito, muito agradecido se você pudesse!

_Com amor,_

Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anexo 2:

**Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

**De:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Assunto:** _Mas claro que sim…_

**Link:** _E-mail da Sakura_

Oi, Naruto-kun! Eu também achei a noite de ontem maravilhosa e senti muito a sua falta. Eu estou muito animada para te ver na escola amanhã.

A regra dos dois dias não importa realmente para mim, mas se importa para você, tudo bem!

Sakura vai me matar por isso, mas o e-mail dela está anexado a esse e-mail. Se você descobrir que eu estou morta amanhã, só saiba que eu te amo de todo o meu coração!

_Com amor,_

Hinata

* * *

**Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Assunto:** _Blasfêmia!_

Blasfêmia, eu te digo: blasfêmia! É isso o que essa coisa horrível e desagradável é! Isso é blasfêmia! Como você pôde fazer algo assim?

Certo, parei de ficar furiosa porque seu jeito é muito amável para que eu fique brava, Hina! Eu entendo sua situação. Eu só estou nervosa sobre o e-mail!

_Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,_

Sakura

P.S. Nós realmente precisamos trabalhar na nossa relação de confiança se você estava tão amedrontada de que eu fosse matar você por algo tão bobo assim.

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Assunto:** _nenhum assunto_

Sakura, sou eu, Sasuke. Naruto pegou seu e-mail com a Hinata. Eu queria dizer que eu sinto realmente muito pelo que aconteceu lá na dança. Eu queria que você tivesse esperado e me deixado explicar.

A história é que eu estava dançando com Karin, involuntariamente quando eu falei algo e ela colou os lábios dela nos meus. Eu estava a ponto de empurrá-la quando você chegou, eu juro. Eu não tenho sentimentos por ela! Eu gosto de você, só de você! Quando você partiu, eu gritei com Karin e agora ela tem medo de chegar perto de mim!

Por favor, me perdoe! Deus, eu sôo tão patético nesta carta, mas valerá a pena se você me perdoar.

_Sinceramente, _

Sasuke

* * *

**Para:** Tenten Kirikari

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**CC:** Ino Yamanaka, Temari Subaku e Hinata Hyuuga

**Assunto:** _O dia do inferno chegou queridas..._

**Anexo:** _Carta do inferno_

Yeah, sim ele me enviou um e-mail! Yup! Hinata deu para Naruto meu endereço de e-mail que repassou pro Sasuke e ele me mandou então! Eu anexei ao e-mail! Me falem como vocês pensam que eu deveria responder, por favor!

_Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,_

Sakura

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Ino Yamanaka e Temari Subaku

**Assunto:** _Idiota!_

Ei, somos eu e Temari e nós estamos agora mesmo em minha casa! Nós recebemos os e-mails e o anexo e pensamos que você deveria dizer que sente muito por não escutar e perdoá-lo! Ele é muito gostoso para você não sair com ele, vai! Oh, e Temari diz que você deveria perdoá-lo 'porque a história dele soa razoável e é realmente algo que a cadela-vadia faria.

Depois conta o que aconteceu!

_Love,_

Temari and Ino

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Tenten Kirikari

**Assunto:** _Burra :B_

Diga que você está arrependida, sua louca retardada! Ele está obviamente arrependido! Aproveite essa oportunidade antes que ele mude de idéia, moça!

_Love ya,_

Tenten

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Assunto:** _Desculpas seriam um bom começo!_

Sim, ele sente muito. Diga que você está arrependida e que o perdoa e esqueça! Não é tão ruim! Homens cometem erros. Como _Hitch_ disse no filme , _"Eu sou um cara. Dês de quando fazemos a coisa certa da primeira vez?"_

É evidente que ele nunca saiu sério com alguém antes; então, bem deveria ser dado perdão como foi dado a mim. xD

Eu já lhe agradeci isso, a propósito?

_Amor Abraços Beijos e Perdão, _

Hinata

* * *

**Para:** Sasuke Uchiha

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Assunto:** _Eu gosto de assuntos, thankyouverymuch!_

Bem, eu o perdôo, mas só porque eu sou uma menina extremamente compreensiva, tenho amigos irritantes que não calam a boca e assisti_ Hitch_ muitas vezes. Você não vai entender a última frase , mas _whatevs!_

Yeah, bem, Desculpe por fugir e não querer ouvir nenhuma explicação. Mas como você pode perceber , Eu sou uma garota extremamente emocional e nada racional.

Desculpe de novo, e nós podíamos tentar marcar um encontro de novo outra hora. Eu ficaria feliz.

_Your bail to society and my heart, _

Sakura

* * *

**Para:** Sakura Haruno

**De:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Assunto:** _Bem,desculpe!_

Eu sou um cara. Desde quando fazemos a coisa certa da primeira vez?

Yeah, _ Hitch…_sei.

Hm, um Segundo encontro seria bom.

Vamos hoje à noite ao cinema. Eu te pego as seis, você sabe, temos aula amanhã ,ok?

_A very happy ex-convict of heart-breaking, _

Sasuke

* * *

**Para:** Sasuke Uchiha

**De:** Sakura Haruno

**Assunto:** _Arigatoo_

Claro.

Estou muito entusiasmada para logo-sair-em-um-encontro-com-você,

Sakura

--

**Sim, desculpe sobre todo o desenrolamento e tal neste capítulo! Oh, e sim essa é a Hinata quando ela não está na escola. Tenha medo, tenha muito medo. Certo, ela está gritando agora pra mim, mas enfim.**

**Assim, este é outro modo de comunicação que é extremamente efetivo em nossa sociedade hoje e definitivamente ajudou Sasuke e eu, como você pode ver.**

**Vamos nos levantar e saudar o cara por essa coisa maravilhosa que ele criou: o computador.**

--

**N/B:Yeah, deixei alguns termos em inglês no decorrer deste cap., mas nada q seja mto dificil, afinal falamos inglês constantemente no dia-a-dia (ao menos eu '-' )..ahh, arigatou gosaimasu Leenn-chan por ter me ajudado com a tradução além de revisar...aishiteru**

**Sasuke tbm te amo xD**

**perdão por qualquer erro e deixem reviews creanças xD**

_Próximo Capitulo: F is for Friends_


	7. F is For Friends

**N/T:Só pra dizer...lembram do que eu disse sobre a tradução do titulo em português não bater com o inglês? Esse capitulo é um deles...**

...

**F is For Friends (F de Amigos)**

**Sim, como nós alcançamos esta maravilhosa letra do alfabeto, eu dedico oficialmente a meus queridos velhos amigos que sempre fizeram tudo por mim. Eles me amaram, me perdoaram quando eu fiz coisas estúpidas, me apoiaram, me ajudaram a solucionar meus problemas e me fizeram querer mata-los mais de uma vez. Ah...tudo na vida de uma menina acontece com os mais surpreendentes e melhores amigos...**

**Certo, eu tive um momento um tanto filósofo e suponho que você esteja pensando o que meus queridos amigos têm a ver com minha relação com Sasuke, e por que eu não tinha mencionado nada até agora . Eu tenho razão? Bem, meus amigos na verdade ajudaram de vários modos... **

…

_Ino Yamanaka: _

Sim, Ino, a menina que foi minha amiga desde que eu estava no jardim de infância e ela se levantou para tirar sarro, na frente da sala toda,da minha testa grande. Você a conhece, certo? Eu não estou certa se ela já teve aulas com você, mas ela vai para a mesma faculdade e tudo.

De qualquer maneira, se você não sabe, ela parece um pouco.., oh como eu posso dizer, uma tagarela alta, loira, com uma boca grande para fazer fofocas amorosas. Assim que ela soube que Sasuke e eu estávamos saindo novamente, a escola inteira também ficou sabendo.

Ela sempre escolhe os melhores acessórios até ter certeza que eu pareça bonita e elegante para meu adorável namorado; ou, que-logo-será meu namorado.

Há uma coisa que eu repugno intensamente. Ela simplesmente não sabe quando parar de falar. Eu quero dizer, é óbvio quando ela precisar se calar porque o que ela está dizendo é pessoal, mas ela não percebe isto.

Bem, você está pensando, "O que esta menina adorável pode fazer de errado em uma relação que é entre você e Sasuke?" Sim, isso é o que todos eles pensam.

Estão todos errados.

-

Meu querido Sasuke-kun e eu estávamos andando embaixo do corredor da escola, de mãos dadas. Ele estava caminhando comigo até meu armário e então nós iríamos almoçar com nossos amigos.

"Eu já te disse como você está bonita hoje?" Sasuke sussurrou. Eu olhei para ele que estava encostado no armário próximo ao meu, com aquele olhar inacreditavelmente sexy e aquele sorriso arrogante estampado na face. Então, eu olhei para mim mesma, vi que eu estava com uma camisa de moletom e meu par favorito de calças jeans. Eu não estava usando nenhuma maquiagem e meu cabelo estava uma bagunça absoluta.

"Não,não estou." Eu respondi enquanto estava na frente de meu armário tirando meu livro de história.

"Oh, mas você sempre parece bonita aos meus olhos." Ele envolveu minha cintura por trás e eu podia sentir a respiração morna dele no meu pescoço.

Eu realmente não sabia como reagir ao comentário dele, assim eu somente ri quando o trapaceiro enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço.

"Oh Sasuke-kun", eu suspirei enquanto movia minha cabeça para o lado assim ele poderia plantar mais beijos de borboleta abaixo em meu pescoço.

"Ei vocês dois , casalzinho apaixonado!" Ino gritou enquanto aplaudia com as mãos, e caminhou até nós.

"Hey, Ino", eu suspirei enquanto Sasuke soltava preguiçosamente minha cintura para então segurar minha mão. Não me leve a mal. Eu amo minha querida Ino, mas seriamente, nós estávamos tendo um momento. Sasuke só acenou com a cabeça a presença de Ino. Normalmente, ele a ignoraria, mas há esta regra que não foi dita, que o sujeito tem que ser agradável com as amigas da menina dele. Sempre que quebrada esta regra, o menino recebe um tapa. Bem, não exatamente, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

"E ai, como vão as coisas entre vocês?" Ino perguntou enquanto nos examinando com os olhos. Ela parecia a ponto de pular e comer o Sasuke vivo, fato que, claro, me deixou muito irritada. Ele é meu! Bem, não realmente. Ele não nos proclamou namorado/namorada ainda, assim, eu não estou certa.

"Bem", eu respondi enquanto sorria para ele. Ele sorriu em resposta, assim eu levei como um bom sinal.

"Excelente, porque quando você deixou a Sakura mal outro dia, ela estava de coração partido, sabe? Nós tivemos uma noite de filme com chocolate e tudo. Sim, nós falamos um pouco mal de você. Bem, Sakura falou. Nós concordamos. Não estou certa, querida?" Sasuke virou-se para mim e eu olhei para o chão, enquanto ficava vermelha de raiva e embaraço.

"Um, bem, você sabe, eu estava com um distúrbio de criança e eu fiquei tipo emocional e -"

"Sakura, fica fria." Sasuke disse e só pela sua – super sexy – voz conseguiu me tranqüilizar e me fazer relaxar. Em troca, eu apertei a mão dele e ele a acariciou com o polegar .

"Bom, porque ela disse algumas coisas bem ruins. Como– "

"Ino, cala a boca." Eu comandei enquanto tentava lhe dar alguma dica com meus olhos.

"O que? Não é como ele se preocupasse, certo? Seriamente, quem se preocuparia se você o chamasse de gay, cara de asno que não se preocupa com ninguém e só com os próprios sentimentos que beijou aquela vaca em vez de você?" Eu estava querendo bater nela no momento, até arrancar sangue, mas eu não fiz porque Sasuke poderia me achar uma pessoa violenta. Oh, e porque ela é minha melhor amiga. Sim, eu não posso fazer isso a ela..._ainda_.

"Bem, hum..., sim", eu deixei de gaguejar porque eu ouvi um som tão diferente, mas insanamente agradável. Eu me virei para Sasuke e o vi rindo. Eu lancei um olhar confuso sobre ele, mas ele só riu mais. "O que é tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei com uma mão em meu quadril.

"Nada", ele respondeu enquanto segurava minha mão "Vamos almoçar, okay?" Eu balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente e deixei até mesmo Ino, sem nem dar tchau porque eu estava tão distante em uma ofuscação por causa da risada de Sasuke.

-

Sim, é verdade que Ino tem seus..._.momentos_...mas quem não tem? E isto nos ajudou de qualquer maneira. Eu consegui ouvir o riso dele e ele não me matou por chamá-lo de gay e egoísta. Isso tem que ser um bom sinal, né?

…

_Temari Sabaku: _

Temari é um doce. – não realmente –.é uma amiga incrivelmente legal. Ela sempre está lá pra mim e sempre esta disposta a _falar_ aos meninos o que ela realmente sente. E quando eu digo _falar_, eu quero dizer _bater_, arrancar _sangue_ ou _ameaçar_, se necessário. Porém, ela é muito boa em fazer esse tipo de coisa, e isso pode ser extremamente útil.

Como sabe você, ela está saindo atualmente com um amigo de Sasuke, Shikamaru. Eles formam um lindo casal. Ele é o cara mais folgado e preguiçoso e ela uma garota tão ativa e tudo mais. Os opostos se atraem...

Enfim, Temari, com todas suas qualidades maravilhosas, ajudou muito em nossa relação.

-

"Ei, Sakura!" Temari gritou descendo as escadas do corredor enquanto corria atrás de Sasuke e eu. Nós estávamos fora da escola a caminho do nosso ônibus.

"Ei Tema, o que é?" Eu perguntei enquanto parávamos, Sasuke e eu. Foram algumas horas desde nosso encontro com Ino.

"Oh, nada, eu só queria dizer oi." Ela olhou para mim e então virou-se para o homem que no momento tinha o braço dele ao redor da minha cintura e estava levando meu extremamente pesado livro de matemática . Cavalheirismo; tudo incluso no pacote Uchiha.

"Sasuke", ela bufou enquanto olhava para o dito menino. Sasuke somente acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento. "Eu só queria dizer que se você quebrar o coração da Sakura, me considere quebrando você. Ela é sensível e não precisa de um idiota como você a machucando assim. Você já a feriu e se você planejar fazer isso de novo, eu sugiro que você fuja agora mesmo, e nunca entre na vida dela outra vez!"

"Temari, se acalme.. " eu sugeri em uma voz calma. Eu não preciso que Sasuke pense que todas minhas amigas são extravagantes e que não podem controlar os sentimentos delas _ou_ cuidar dos _próprios_ assuntos.

"Não, eu não terminei! Esses arrogantes ,egoístas , idiotas como você só causam dor e preocupação às meninas. Se você beijar outra vaca como aquela , então você não vai beijar novamente pro resto da sua vida, você me ouviu Uchiha? Eu não preciso de alguém como você passando e esmagando qualquer esperança que minha querida amiga tenha."

"Eu não posso concordar mais com você."

E foi ai quando Temari deixou de odiá-lo.

–

Sim, a razão com que ele foi perdoado assim tão facilmente foi porque ninguém normalmente concorda com ela nas opiniões dela ou idéias, bem, com exceção dos amigos . Quando alguém concorda, é considerado raro, especial e sincero. Ela ama as pessoas que dizem as coisas como elas realmente são, com sinceridade; assim igual ao Sasuke.

Daquele dia, Temari foi se acostumando de fato com ele. Ela concorda totalmente com nossa relação e apóia isso. Sasuke não quebrou meu coração desde então, assim ele não foi morto, felizmente.

Ela, entretanto, nunca realmente o mataria porque ela sabe que quebraria meu coração, e ela nunca faria isso.

Uma coisa que a maioria não sabe sobre Temari, é que ela é um doce por dentro. Ela é tão emocional e secretamente chora em muitos filmes. Ela nunca feriria um amigo ou alguém com que o amigo dela se preocupa. Ela acredita que amor e amizade são sagrados e nunca arruinaria isto por algo tão tolo quanto um menino; embora os meninos não sejam tolos em nada. Eles são _bons_!

Seriamente, ela é tão agradável e fica muito bonita com o cabelo solto e um pouco de lápis de olhos, quando Temari deixa Ino fazer isso com ela.

Temari é como uma irmã super protetora. Ela sempre está lá;

Sempre estará.

…

_Tenten Kirikari: _

Ai, Tenten, minha amiga desde o sexto ano, quando eu estava só no almoço e ela sentou comigo. Ela ama Karatê e Neji Hyuuga. Neji – quando ele ainda era quieto e ignorante– não notava o amor de Tenten, mas eles são perfeitos um para o outro.

Então, uma vez que eu descobri que Tenten gostava do Neji, eu fui imediatamente e perguntei para meu querido Sasuke-kun de quem o Neji gostava e tal. Fazendo isto, criou-se uma Tenten enfurecida, um Sasuke divertido, um confuso e –ainda –ignorante Neji, e muita diversão.

-

"Um, você sabe o Neji? Ele não é seu melhor amigo ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei a Sasuke enquanto pegava minha almofada e deitava na cama. Meu telefone estava pressionado na minha orelha enquanto eu abraçava a almofada, e eu estava totalmente em pânico sobre a conversa que eu estava prestes a iniciar.

"Sim. Por quê? Você não está pensando em me deixar para ficar com ele, certo?" Ele brincou do outro lado da linha.

"Claro que não, Sasuke-kun. Eu só fiquei sabendo de uma coisa, mas é segredo."

"E o segredo é...?"

"Hm, eu não sei se eu realmente posso te falar. Segredo jurado."

"Mas claro".

"Desculpa..."

"Certo, por que não me fala indiretamente? Então, você não estará quebrando o segredo, exatamente. Eu posso te ajudar."

"Certo, parece que tudo bem. Hm, como eu posso dizer isso..? Bem, você sabe se Neji gosta , digamos...de uma das minhas amigas?"

"E você poderia dar uma descrição da pessoa... que Neji 'possivelmente' gosta?" Sasuke estava levando isso a fundo, muito pra meu gosto.

"Bem, ela tem cabelo castanho – que ela usa em dois coques– e olhos castanhos também. Ela ama lutar e essas coisas . Ela também está no time de tênis."

"E esta menina seria, eu não sei, chamemos ela de...Tenten . Estou certo?"

"Sim, você está Sasuke-kun!"

" Ok. Bem, você gostaria de saber se Neji gosta especificamente da Tenten."

"Sim eu gostaria..."

"A Tenten gosta dele? "

"Ei, eu perguntei primeiro!"

"Ta certo. Sim, Neji ultimamente tem mostrado que gosta dela."

"Ahhhh! Isso é tão excitante Sasuke! Nós deveríamos juntar os dois!" Eu estava pulando de alegria na minha cama naquele momento.

"Agora responda minha pergunta."

"Sim! Duh! Ela se vestiu a rigor para ele na dança e tudo! Por que ele não estava lá?"

"Ele não pensou que ela iria desde que, ela realmente não é uma menina dessas coisas."Eh, isso faz sentido.

"Hm, bem que eu pensei num plano de criar amor que precisa ser posto em ação! O que você acha?"

"Certo, mas eu não vou levar o outono inteiro para isto."

" _Whatever_!"

"O que acha de um encontro no parque em dez minutos e nós discutiremos o plano?"

"Ok! Eu te vejo lá!"

Eu desliguei o telefone e corri ao redor de meu quarto – tentando achar uma roupa perfeita para usar para meu amor– e pensando em que possibilidades poderiam sair deste plano.

–

"Assim, o que gostaria de ver, Tenten?" Eu perguntei enquanto a conduzia para a barraca de ingressos.

"Sakura, o que aconteceu com você hoje? Você está agindo toda nervosa e num modo muito feliz. Você tá bem?" Era verdade o que Tenten disse. Eu estava super ansiosa sobre esta noite. Por que, você pode perguntar? Bem, você sabe-

"Bem o que vocês fazem aqui?" Sasuke perguntou. Sim, era a razão pela qual eu estava nervosa. Ele sorriu de lado para mim, como tentando me confortar. Eu sorri atrás e caminhei na direção dele.

"Ei Sasuke-kun", eu cumprimentei enquanto envolvia o pescoço dele com meus braços. Nós abraçamos por alguns momentos, então nos separadamos e olhamos para os outros dois.

"Tenten", Neji cumprimentou enquanto acenava com a cabeça. Tenten sorriu, e então virou-se para mim, enquanto me encarou arqueando as sobrancelhas, foi como se minha face preocupada e ações estivessem totalmente expostas , e os planos que foram feitos por Sasuke e por mim, revelados.

"O que vocês vão ver hoje?" Eu perguntei.

"_Vantage Point_. E vocês, garotas?" Sasuke respondeu.

"O mesmo." Eu respondi.

"Bem, eu acho que nós devíamos ver juntos então,né?" Sasuke sugeriu. Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente enquanto agarrava o braço de Tenten e caminhamos em direção a barraca de ingressos. Eu sorri quando vi de canto, Sasuke cutucando Neji no estômago e apontando para minha querida amiga do meu lado.

"Dois ingressos para _Vantage Point_ por favor." Sasuke me disse por trás quem iria pagar os ingressos da meninas eu lhe lancei um olhar confuso. "Nenhuma menina minha paga ingresso." Eu sorri brilhantemente à resposta dele e beijei sua bochecha. Eu poderia jurar que o vi ruborizar.

Sim, assim agora eu estou absolutamente estática por três razões. Primeira, Sasuke pagou meu ingresso! _Helllooo_, ingresso grátis. Não preciso dizer mais nada. Segunda, ele me chamou de menina dele, o que quer dizer que eu sou a namorada dele ,certo? E por último, mas não menos importante, eu fiz o todo-poderoso Sasuke Uchiha ruborizar. Sim, você pode ver toda minha glória e felicidade!

Oh, eu há pouco achei outra razão para estar tão contente! Neji comprou um ingresso para Tenten o que quer dizer que é um encontro! Eu olhei para Sasuke que já estava sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

"Vamos!" Eu gritei enquanto levava Sasuke pela mão e caminhamos para o teatro. Eu sorri quando vi que Neji fazia o mesmo com Tenten.

-

Cara que aventura! Sim, bem, Sasuke quebrou nossa promessa aparentemente, e contou ao Neji o que estava acontecendo no meio do filme e que Tenten gostava dele. Mas,tudo acabou saindo melhor do que o planejado porque eles acabaram ficando juntos.

Oh, e Neji e Tenten ainda estão namorando e freqüentam a mesma universidade! Eles são lindos juntos e é tudo graças a mim e ao Sasuke-kun!

…

_Hinata Hyuuga:_

Sim, Hinata, minha amiga desde o terceiro ano quando nós estávamos na mesma classe. Ela era muito quieta – como ela ainda é hoje. – e eu não tinha nenhum amigo, assim eu sentei com ela.

Neste dia, Hinata é muito tímida, totalmente, reservada e ruboriza por qualquer coisa. Ela está apaixonada por Naruto Uzumaki, como você pode notar nos capítulos prévios. Isso é, desde que ela o conheceu no jardim de infância.

Bem, desde antes de Naruto e Hinata começarem a sair juntos ,eles já eram os melhores amigos de Sasuke e meus.Bem, você pode entender o que nós fizemos, certo?

_Um encontro duplo, baby!_

-

"Ew...um restaurante de sushi. Por quê?" Eu perguntei enquanto olhava excentricamente para minha amiga.

"Porque agente pode pôr o sushi um na boca do outro e é um lugar diferente e divertido para ir. Eu conheço este centro da cidade como a palma da minha mão é o mais famoso restaurante de sushi, e é realmente bom."

"Bem, mas eu espero que ninguém seja alérgico. Acontece todo o tempo em filmes onde os sujeitos ficam doentes ou algo parecidos e acabam arruinando a noite." É verdade. Filmes: _Along Came Polly, Hitch, Ned's Declassified Episode_ (você sabe, o do primeiro beijo de Mose e Ned !).

"Vai ficar tudo bem, confia em mim?"

"Como sempre",

-

"Você não é alérgico a frutos do mar, né?" Eu perguntei enquanto a comida era colocada na mesa. Hinata tinha razão; é um lugar realmente atraente. É todo preto e branco; moderno.

"Ahhh Sakura, não se preocupe." Eu sorri para Sasuke e peguei dois pauzinhos chineses da mesa, enquanto colocando isto no prato pequeno com a alga e o peixe cru.

"Abra, " Eu comandei enquanto levava a comida para a boca dele. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e parecia estar se divertido.

"Você está brincando, né?" Ele perguntou, enquanto ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu não ri porque eu falava sério.

"Não." Eu respondi. Ele balançou a cabeça e deixou sair um riso. Eu olhei pela mesa para ver a menina-beterraba, de cabelos roxos, sendo alimentada pelo namorado amoroso dela. Isto me deixou furiosa e uma gota os pauzinho chineses no prato.

"Ótimo", eu murmurei e olhei para baixo em desgosto à tentativa patética de fazer comida. Eu odeio sushi. Por que eu vim aqui novamente?

Oh sim, para esse sujeito que não quer ser alimentado por mim!

Sim, certo, talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco egoísta, mas seriamente, dói ver que eu tenho que fazer o primeiro movimento e ele faz não aceita. Naruto é todo dado com essas coisas. Eu acho que foi por isso que me apaixonei pelo Sasuke. Ele é misterioso e não fala muito. Ele é reservado e eu penso que está tudo bem pra mim. Eu só terei que me acostumar a isto.

Eu peguei um pedaço de sushi de meu prato e examinei em minha mão antes de levar até a boca.Uma vez que eu coloquei ele na minha boca , eu engoli, enquanto não desfrutava a comida. Eu tentei uma vez quando eu era mais jovem.

Eu não gostei quando criança e não gostei também.

"Aqui", Sasuke diz enquanto me dando um sushi, aqueles que tem um estranho líquido marrom e uma coisa cor-de-rosa, dentro.

"O que é isso ai dentro? "

"Wasabi e gengibre picado. Faz o sabor ser melhor." Eu olhei para a comida, ainda em desgosto absoluto. "Só tente." Ele murmurou.

Eu peguei o sushi da mão dele e levei até minha boca. Wow, isto é realmente gostoso. Ele tinha razão. Eu sorri para ele.

"Eu falei." Ele sorriu maliciosamente em triunfo.

-

Meu querido Sasuke-kun me acompanhou até minha casa. Nós nos despedimos de Naruto e Hinata. –que se beijaram três vezes hoje à noite– um tempo atrás.

"Foi divertido." Eu declarei enquanto afastava um pedaço de meu longo cabelo rosa para atrás de minha orelha. Nós estávamos bem em frente da minha porta.

"Sim, foi. Eu sinto muito por..quando você tentou me dar o sushi e..."

"Eu entendo. Eu sei que você não gosta de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Tudo bem." Sasuke , yup,sorriu e segurou minha mão. Ele começou a mover a cabeça para mais próximo , mas parou e somente continuou sorrindo.

"Eu te vejo amanhã." Ele disse e então se afastou. Eu fiquei lá parada, enquanto desejando saber por que eu não fui beijada.

-

Yeah, bem Hinata é bonita. Ela e Naruto estão agora realmente comprometidos. Hinata desmaiou – mas é claro – e Naruto ficou tão contente quando ela disse sim, uma vez ela acordou, claro.

Falando de Naruto...

...

_Naruto Uzumaki: _

Embora Naruto não seja tão próximo como as meninas, ele ainda é um amigo. Ele é barulhento, engraçado, irritante (às vezes), bem bobo, eu já disse barulhento? Sim, ele é o que fala, "_Dattebayo_." todo o tempo.

Ele também é o melhor amigo de Sasuke assim funciona para nós dois.

Sim, sobre Naruto fazer barulho, gritar e ser irritante... ele tipo que envergonhou Sasuke e eu em mais de uma ocasião.

-

"Oooo, Sasuke e Sakura, escandalosos!" Naruto gritou e pulou quando ele nos viu se abraçando no corredor. (E não, ele não é gay! _Hello_, Hinata!) Eu rodei meus olhos às artimanhas dele.

"Dobe", Sasuke murmurou enquanto batia na cabeça dele.

"Então,vocês dois já trocaram umas beijocas? Porque Sasuke é provavelmente muito nervoso e Sakura muito tímida! Que perdedores!" Nessa hora, eu bati na cabeça também. Como ousa ele tirar sarro de Sasuke, oh, e me chamar tímida e uma perdedora.

Ele é o perdedor.

_"Você é meu desejo!"_

Seriamente, o que é isso?

"Você quer se casar com Sakura e ter muitos pequenos Uchiha pulando em todos os lugares! Então, vocês poderiam se abraçar e os pegar no colo e seria tão romântico! Vocês não querem fazer isso?"

"Você quer morrer?" Sasuke rosnou enquanto lançava um olhar mortal.

"Um, não"

"Então eu sugiro que você desapareça." Sasuke declarou e assistiu um Naruto amedrontado correndo para longe. Eu dei risada e Sasuke retrocedeu a atenção dele para mim.

"O que?" Ele perguntou.

"Dattebayo,"

-

Yeah, lembra dessa expressão do último capítulo ? É demais!

Eu amo Naruto agora , como um tipo de irmão , sabe? Ele é como uma de minhas amigas meninas, e eu repito –novamente – não, ele não é gay!

…

**Sim, você pode ver, meus amigos me ajudaram com Sasuke e tudo mais. Eles sempre estiveram lá e ajudaram nossa relação ao longo do tempo.**

**Todo mundo no mundo precisa de amigos. Eu aposto que até mesmo você tem amigos Sensei e , eu não estou falando sobre as meninas com quem você **_**experimenta**_** coisas de seu livro, sem ofensas. **

**Como eu estava dizendo, todo mundo precisa de amigos. Todo mundo precisa de alguém para confiar, falar sobre a última paixão, e até mesmo **– **ouso eu em dizer isso**– _**ler **_**certos livros juntos. **_**LER **_

**Assim, como você pode ver, eu tenho muitos amigos. Mas seriamente, que menina adolescente não tem? **

**Fato****.**

…

**N/T: Ufa! Mais um capitulo GI-GAN-TE, isso pede reviews gi-gan-tes :D –hehe-**

**-ok parei '-'**

**Demorei um pouquinho? Sorry, espero que nada muito grave...afinal todo mundo demora, Leenn-chan mais uma vez obrigada por revisar.Aaaah obrigada também pelas reviews pessoas, eu amo ler cada uma delas ,creio que a autora também ficara muito feliz!! (a fic original tem mais de 300 reviews ,sério podem olhar lá OÓ )**

**Enfim, ahhh Sasuke , tenho tantas novidades pra **_**conversar**_** com você ... –corre e seqüestra ele– :3**

Próximo capítulo : G is For Gossip


	8. G is For Gossip

**N/T:Mais um exemplo de titulo em inglês não bate em português -lálá-**

**leiam logo creanças.**

**...**

**G Is For Gossip **(G de Fofoca)

**Ah, fofoca; a coisa que todo o mundo no ensino médio procura saber, para de algum modo espalhar isso pra todo mundo. A fofoca está em todos os lugares. Você pode ouvir fofoca no trabalho, na escola, e, até mesmo no banheiro. Está em tantos lugares que logo, submergirá o mundo, o que resultará em caos e destruição do direito mental das pessoas.**

**Assustador, eu sei.**

**Bem, pequenas fofocas rapidamente surgiram ao redor da nossa escola alguns dias depois que Sasuke e eu começamos a sair. Como eu mencionei antes, Naruto e Ino podem ser um tanto, linguarudos, sobre essas coisas e responsáveis pela 'expansão' da fofoca nos últimos dias.**

**O que me aborrece mais é que na maioria das vezes a fofoca nem mesmo é verdade. É só uma mentira criada para arruinar as vidas das pessoas. Não tem nenhum ponto bom, exceto para o entretenimento (dos outros).**

**Eu odeio fofoca.**

…

"Mas, ele não é gay?" Eu ouvi uma pessoa sussurrar enquanto nós caminhávamos pelo corredor e pessoas nos encaravam. Seriamente, é assim tão estranho um garoto e uma garota caminharem juntos pelo corredor de mãos dadas? Até parece _High School Musical 2_! Ryan e Sharpay fazem coisas assim o tempo todo. Quem não faz isso?

"De jeito nenhum! Você não ouviu o que ele e a Sakura fizeram ontem à noite na garagem?" Esta aqui me pegou de surpresa e depressa eu olhei para os dois. O que diabos esses pervertidos estavam insinuando?

"Sakura!" Ino gritou enquanto corria pelo corredor. Eu parei e assim fez também Sasuke. Ele parecia bravo como eu, sobre estes rumores.

"Qual o problema, Ino?" Eu perguntei.

"É verdade que ontem à noite você fez aquilo com o Sasuke na garagem dele cinco vezes e agora você tá grávida e tem AIDS porque Sasuke é um galinha que te transmitiu DST e agora recusa a pagar o aborto?"

Eu olhei para ela em descrença absoluta. Primeiro, porque Sasuke e eu só saímos há quatro dias, assim as notícias correm depressa. Segundo, eu não sou conhecida em minha escola como uma qualquer, assim por que as pessoas dizem isso? Terceiro, Sasuke é a pessoa mais anti-social desta escola, assim por que ir ele iria sair por ai fazendo sexo com qualquer uma? Quarto, como pode Ino acreditar em tais coisas absurdas quando eu sou a melhor amiga dela e ela sabe que eu nunca faria isso, e provavelmente não estaria segurando a mão do alegado pai da minha criança por nascer?

"Um, não, Ino." Eu respondi. Todo mundo nos corredores suspiraram aliviados e eu rodei os olhos.

"Oh certo, _sorry_." A isto, ela deu um adeus rápido, girou e correu para longe, provavelmente para achar um novo rumor sobre sua melhor amiga.

Eu me virei para o Sasuke para vê-lo vermelho com raiva e friccionando os dentes.

"Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem. São só rumores. Não escute." Eu o confortei enquanto esfregando a bochecha dele afetuosamente com minha mão. Ele colocou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me trouxe para um abraço quente.

Uma inocente – sei, muito inocente – criança que caminhava perto de nós viu o sentimento que era compartilhado entre nós.

"_OMG_! Sasuke está agarrando a Sakura!"

…

"É verdade que eles estão indo para Vegas para se casar por um padre vestido de Elvis?" Kiba – AKA (codenome), filhote de cachorro fedorento que eu tenho vontade de morder agora mesmo – perguntou enquanto eu andava para a sala de aula com Sasuke ao meu lado.

Eu posso sentir a áurea assassina de Sasuke irradiando do corpo dele enquanto os passos se tornam mais próximos do moreno.

"Nah, eu ouvi que eles estão fugindo para que ela então possa dar a luz ao bebê, assim ninguém mais saberá da excursão de uma noite deles." Shino informa e agora, Sasuke está absolutamente lívido. Eu segurei o braço dele e o puxei para trás e ele relutou.

"Sério, eu não sou a droga de uma vaca!" eu gritei e os dois garotos viraram os rostos para nós, só agora realizando que estávamos lá. "E Sasuke também não!" Sasuke dei um sorriso zombeteiro para eles enquanto colocava um braço ao redor da minha cintura.

"Oh, desculpa, eu sinto tanto, Sakura." Kiba se desculpou enquanto colocava uma mão sobre o coração de um modo sarcástico. Eu ignorei isso e sentei na minha cadeira. Eu me virei para a mesa de Sasuke e vi que estava vazia.

Repentinamente, um – afeminado – grito pode ser ouvido na sala e eu me virei novamente para ver o sangue de Kiba no chão e o meio sorriso de Sasuke.

"Agora se desculpe corretamente." Ele demandou enquanto olhava para baixo para o seu patético oponente.

"Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Sinto muito, mesmo." Kiba implorou e eu balançei a minha cabeça.

Eu caminhei relaxada até Sasuke e beijei a bochecha dele. Depois de fazer isso, meus beijos desceram até a mandíbula e quase até os lábios dele. Eu podia sentir a respiração pesada dele em meu rosto e senti os braços dele ao redor da minha cintura.

Quando os lábios macios dele estavam a ponto de acariciar os meus, o sinalo tocou, e nosso professor entrou na sala. Nós fomos imediatamente para nossos lugares.

Durante toda a aula, Sasuke e eu ficamos olhando um para o outro e corando.

Foram tempos tão maravilhosos. Muito ruim que eu não soubesse do desastre que aquele evento causaria.

…

"Você ouviu que eles estavam tentando chegar aos finalmentes na aula hoje? A sorte foi o professor ter chegado. De qualquer forma, Kiba flertando com Sakura, e aparentemente, o cavalo do Sasuke estava presente, e então ele hospitalizou Kiba." Uma garota sussurrou enquanto eu estava no meu armário, do lado da maldita garota!

O que eu penso que é ainda pior do que fofocas é quando as pessoas exageram histórias. É tão óbvio que o que você está dizendo que aconteceu, não aconteceu realmente. Eu devo listar as razões para que essa história seja tão surreal:

Nós nem tínhamos dado nosso primeiro beijo ainda! Como nós estaríamos chegando aos finalmentes?

Kiba estava fofocando, não flertando. Ele estava, na verdade, sendo um grande idiota.

Sasuke e cavalo na mesma sentença. Seriamente, todo mundo não tava acusando ele de ser um ser sem emoção, tipo, um dia atrás?

Kiba só teve o nariz sangrando.

Suficiente dito.

…

"Você e Sasuke estavam mesmo tirando as roupas um do outro na sala e se agarrando a altas temperaturas?" Ino perguntou.

"Eu quero dizer, eu pensei que vocês não tinham nem dado o primeiro beijo ainda!" Tenten exclama.

"Ele estuprou você? Porque ele tá tão ferrado se fez!" Temari cantarolou enquanto erguia os punhos no ar.

"Garotas! Ugh! O que há com toda essa fofoca?" Todas as minhas amigas ficaram quietas a isso e me deram sua inteira, não dividida atenção. "Não, Sasuke e eu não fizemos nada como isso durante a aula. Nós estávamos quase tendo nosso PRIMEIRO BEIJO hoje na aula, mas o sinal tocou. Então, nós não tivemos nosso primeiro beijo ainda. E não, ele não me estuprou. Eu penso que algumas crianças teriam percebido e sairiam correndo, dizendo 'Oh céus, Sakura está sendo estuprada por Sasuke! Vamos salvá-la!' "

"Uau, sim, isso faz algum sentido." Ino concorda. Eu rodeio meus ollhos e balancei a cabeça, tentando não descobrir porque eu sou amiga dessas pessoas.

"Sim, sim, isso faz, Ino." Eu confirmo.

" A escola é tão retardada." Tenten diz.

"Bem, como eles sempre dizem, 'Se fofocas fossem cervejas, nossa escola estaria tão bêbada'." Temari constatou.

"Vocês noticiaram que Temari tem sido tão desagradavelmente despreocupada ultimamente? Eu quero dizer, no outro dia quando eu estava mandando e-mails pra ela, ela estava citando mil e uma frases para mim." Eu confirmei.

"Sim, ela é como nossos cookies da fortuna pessoal!" Hinata brinca e todos nós rimos, até mesmo Temari.

Fofoca sempre será fofoca (e falsa). Amigos sempre serão amigos (e loucamente legais).

…

**Yeah, fofoca e um monte de porcarias de cogumelos queimados! (:P) Eu odeio tanto isso. Isso quase arruinou o perfeito, bonito e incrível relacionamento entre Sasuke e eu. Na verdade, não mesmo. Nosso amor é de longe muito mais forte para ser enfraquecido por piadas idiotas e mentiras.**

**E seriamente, eu não sou uma vaca!**

…

**N/T: OMG grande atraso nesse capitulo...que nem era muito grande mas...**

**Sorry pessoas, meu PC pifou,e eu fiquei incapacitada de fazer alguma coisa nele quando se 'recuperou' do tilt, sabem eu fiquei traumatizada não queria nem ligar o PC –hehe- mas agora eu já liguei...(não agüentei mais de uma semana sem ele xD)**

**A Leenn-chan fez este grande favor,traduziu um pouco dele pra mim... porque senão eu ia ficar mais atrasada ainda...então metade do capitulo tem créditos de tradução á ela xD **

**Bem mandem reviews creanças :D e até o próximo capitulo ... (que vai sair mais rápido dessa vez prometo...)**

**H Is For Harry Potter (pensando em pedir pra Leen-chan traduzir este tbm..**

**brincadeirinhaaa….)**


	9. H is For Harry Potter

_Aviso: _Esse capitulo contém alguns fatos ocorridos em HP então..é isso ai tem Spoilers ;

**H is for Harry Potter** (H de Harry Potter)

**Você conhece Harry Potter,não é? O livro ou o filme. Especialmente o filme, você sabe, com o gostoso do Daniel Radcliffe.**

**Eu estou quase certa de que você nunca leu os livros porque os únicos livros que você lê são, bem, yeah. Mas se você deixar de lado essas coisas, você realmente precisa ler o livro! Tem drama, aventura, fantasia e não vamos nos esquecer, amor.**

**Tem muitas conexões amorosas, é meio doido! Não vamos esquecer os meus favoritos, Ron e Hermione. Eu odeio os fãs de Harry e Hermione, só pra você saber. Ah, e só pra arruinar a série de livros pra você, Ron e Hermione finalmente ficam juntos no fim do livro! Sério! Eu sabia disso desde o começo. Ino estava toda, oh , Hermione totalmente tem uma queda por Harry, mas ela estava errada!! Eu estava certa! **

**Desculpe sobre isso. Mas não se preocupe, Harry fica com a irmã do Ron, Ginny, então ficou tudo bem pra mim. Eles combinam.**

**Em todo caso, vamos continuar com o homem do momento, e eu não estou falando do meu querido Dumbledore, mas Sasuke Uchiha! Yup,você se lembra dele dos outros capítulos não é?Você sabe, o cara que roubou meu coração? É ele!**

**Bem, enfim… Sasuke e eu temos nossas... Opiniões, quando se trata de Harry Potter.**

_-There is no good or evil; only power and those too weak to seek it-_

-Não há bem ou mal, somente poder e aquele que é fraco demais para persegui-lo-

"Hm, o que vamos assistir?" Eu perguntei para meu amado que estava sentado no sofá.

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser ver." Ele respondeu enquanto bocejava. Eu peguei um dos meus favoritos da prateleira e sentei do lado dele.

"O que acha desse?" Eu questionei afundando minha cabeça na curva do pescoço dele enquanto dava pra ele a caixa do DVD.

"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal?" Ele franziu a testa e jogou a caixa no meu colo.

"Quê?"

"É estúpido."

Eu respirei fundo e levei minha mão até minha boca, olhando totalmente horrorizada para o cara que eu estava namorando.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu odeio Harry Potter."

"Como você pode?"

"Quê?

"Como você pode odiar Harry Potter, sua pessoa terrível que não possui nenhuma bondade e realmente precisa morrer agora mesmo por não gostar de um personagem tão incrível e livro e filmes e todas essas coisas tão legais?"

"Sakura, calma" Sasuke me confortou enquanto colocava um braço reassegurador ao meu redor, "Nós podemos assistir o filme se você realmente quiser."

"Não! Não é a mesma coisa! Você não gosta do filme e você só está fazendo isso porque eu quero ver o que poderia ainda significar que você não gosta disso! Para que isso vai servir então?"

"Eu quero ver, okay Sakura." Sasuke suspirou enquanto pegou o DVD do meu colo e foi até a TV.

Ele colocou o DVD e então voltou para mim e me abraçou; uma experiência que eu tendo a aproveitar e gostar.

_-Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself-_

- O medo de um nome só faz aumentar o medo da própria coisa-

"Então, Harry gosta dessa.. Hermione, certo?" Sasuke me perguntou , na cena em que eles estavam todos no trêm para Hogwarts. Eu me virei para ele com a minha boca escancarada e um olhar de choque em meu – lindo – rosto.

"O quê?"

"O Harry gosta da Herm-?"

"Não, eu ouvi o que você disse, mas como você pode pensar isso?"

"Ugh, aqui vamos nós, de novo."

"Não, Ron gosta da Hermione e no final da série, eles ficam juntos! Cara, seu idiota!" Eu dou um tapa no lado da cabeça dele por ser tão estúpido e não noticiar uma tão evidente conexão amorosa.

"Verdade?"

"É verdade sim! Ugh, você está me deixando louca! Como você n-" Ele interrompeu minha sentença colocando um dedo nos meus lábios. Eu corei com este contato dos, surpreendentemente, macios dedos dele.

"Sh." Eu somente sorri sábia para ele e me virei para meu ruivo favorito e sua amada de cabelos cacheados.

_-Humans do have a knack for choosing precisely those things which are worst for them-_

-Humanos tem uma grande capacidade de escolher precisamente aquelas coisas que são piores para eles-

"Aw! Ele é muito fofo!" Eu admirei enquanto encarava a TV com meus olhos esbugalhados por assistir um tão delicioso pedaço de mau caminho adorável.I "E olhe como ele é masculino e mágico" Eu suspirei sonhadora."

Sasuke bufou próximo a mim e eu olhei para ele para ver sua face cheia de aborrecimento.

"Ele é uma florzinha idiota." Ele retorquiu irritado enquanto olhava desgostosamente para Harry.

"Ele é um bruxo! Eu não vejo você fazendo qualquer poção mágica ou lutando contra dementadores que querem você morto!"

"Ele é um perdedor." Repentinamente eu me dei conta do problema.

"Espera, Sasuke-kun, você estaria… com ciúmes?"

"Claro que não! Que absurdo!" Ele respondeu rapidamente enquanto cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

"Pensei que você estava…." Eu provoquei enquanto tocava levemente seu peito com meus dedos. Eu podia ver o vermelho nas bochechas dele.

"N-não. Pára." Ele demandou enquanto puxava meu braço para longe de seu estômago.

"Certo." Eu desisti brava e sentei do outro lado do sofá. Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos se suavizaram.

"Sakura, venha aqui." Eu continuei na mesma posição enquanto olhava para longe de sua irresistível e fofa face. "Eu não quis dizer isso."

Ele começou a se mover no sofá para mais perto de mim e pos os braços ao redor de meus ombros. Eu continuei ignorando-o, mas o deixei fazer o que quise-se.

"Eu estava com ciúmes ." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido em uma voz irritada, mas ainda assim profunda e sexy.

Eu ri com a confissão dele e me aconcheguei nos braços quentes e bem vindos dele.

"Sério?"

"É."

"Porque?"

"Eu não acho que minha namorada deveria ficar secando outros garotos quando ela tem um bom namorado bem ao lado dela." Meu coração, eu juro, parou de bater no segundo exato que ele me chamou de 'sua namorada'.

"Desculpe." Sussurrei suavemente na orelha dele e o beijei levemente na bochecha. Eu teria o beijado nos lábios, mas eu senti que não tinha permissão para isso ainda. Eu acho, bem, nós nos beijamos depois, mas não foi um beijo real, _real mesmo_, você entende?

"Eu perdôo você." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, e então nós dois voltamos a assistir o filme.

"Mas," I begin while looking over at him sternly, "Harry nunca teria feito isso!"

_-To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure-_

_- Para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte.-_

**Sim, Harry Potter foi uma coisa boa e ruim para nós. Bom, porque estabilizou nosso status na seção romance, o que é sempre uma coisa boa. Ruim, porque, bem, nós brigamos ao invés de amarmos, mas foi divertido. Eu só tinha que colocá-lo no caminho certo com toda a coisa sobre Ron e Hermione. Eu quero dizer, vamos lá, quem gosta mesmo daquele outro casal desarranjado? Oh, e desculpe se você é um fã dos dois, não foi minha intenção insultar você realmente. E, eu termino com a minha frase preferida de todos os livros, escrito pela própria J.K. Rowling :**

_-It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live-_

_-Não vale a pena mergulhar em sonhos e esquecer de viver.-_

--

**N/T: --se escondendo pra não levar pedrada –**

**Fala gente e ai como vcs tão ;D**

**Desculpa pela demora, eu estava mal pra tradução sabe como é a escola T—T**

**Enfim, obrigada Leenn-chan pela ajuda na tradução das frases de HP ;D sabem como é HP não é minha praia, então leiam e deixem reviews nem q seja pra me xingar por ter demorado ou algo do tipo :P , **_**gomenasai **_**e até o próximo prometo não demorar tanto assim.**

**e se quiserem me matar entrem na fila pq tá ficando grande ultimamente e-e -/racha-**

_**I is for In-laws.**_


	10. I is For InLaws

I is for In-laws (I de família do noivo)

**Ah, sim, família do noivo. E não, Sasuke e eu não nos fantasiamos de Romeo e Julieta e nos casamos logo depois de nos conhecermos. Sério, como eu disse algumas letras atrás, eu não sou uma vaca. Eu quero dizer, bem, minha futura família do noivo, ou, família do Sasuke.**

**Bem, ele tem uma mãe – Mikoto – e um pai – Fugaku – e seu encantador e sexy (cough) irmão – Itachi.**

**Assim como seu irmão, Itachi é alto, moreno e bonito. Ele fala um pouco mais também, mas Sasuke-kun odeia ele, então eu devo fazer o mesmo para seguir sempre meu amor, como qualquer outro teria e deveria fazer. Você deve apoiar o homem/ a mulher que você ama em suas decisões, sonhos e objetivos como você gostaria que eles fizessem por você também. E Sasuke me apóia muito, eu posso te garantir isso.**

**É por isso que eu meio que, talvez, eu odeie Itachi Uchiha, mas sério, ele não é mal uma vez que você o conhece.**

**O resto da família é simplesmente adorável. Eu amo a mãe e o pai dele, veja bem. Mas, sério, os Uchihas são pessoas maravilhosas e muito hospitaleiras.**

…

"Então, o que você vai fazer essa tarde?" Sasuke me perguntou pelo telefone.

"Hm, acho que nada. Eu costumo passar meus sábados com minhas amigas, mas elas estão muito ocupadas com seus homens."

"Por que você não vem aqui na minha casa hoje e conhece minha família que não acredita que você é real? Eu vou matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, vendo você e provando que estou falando sério. Soa divertido, certo?"

"Soa sim." Eu ri um riso bobo.

"Então, isso é um sim?"

"Claro. Mas o que eu devo vestir?"

"Por que garotas são tão obcecadas com moda?"

"É na verdade muito importante, seu bobo! E sério, o que eu devo vestir?"

"Isso não importa. Eu sempre achei que a cor verde fica realmente bonita em você."

"B-bem, eu, hm-"

"Você está corando agora?"

"Não!" Eu estava mentindo tanto.

"Tem certeza?"

"Maldito Uchiha e seu charme."

"Então isso é um sim, certo?"

"Sim!" Eu ouvi Sasuke rir levemente do outro lado da linha.

"Ok, vista algo verde."

"Bem, deve ser um vestido ou uma saia?"

"Isso não importa pra mim."

"Bem, o que acha que ficaria mais interessante em mim e que fariam suas pernas bambearem simplesmente com um olhar para mim?"

"Eu, um-"

"Você sabe o que? Eu vou surpreender você! Então, suas pernas vão realmente ficar bambas e te encantar em toda minha glória!"

"Então, eu vejo você na minha casa em uma hora?"

"Tá bem, tchau."

"Tchau."

…

"Esse lugar é tão bonito." Eu disse enquanto adquiria a verdadeira beleza da natureza – o quintal do Sasuke. Sim, eu mencionei que ele é mesmo, mesmo rico e o pai dele é dono de tipo, uma companhia realmente fofa de cafés onde Sasuke me levará um dia desses?

"Sim, eu sabia que você iria gostar." Ele me respondeu confiantemente enquanto puxava minhas costas para mais perto de seu peito.

"E essa cerejeira é tão linda! Você sabia que é igual ao meu nome?" Eu questionei enquanto olhava para cima da árvore que eu estava sentada próxima e apoiada no momento.

"Aa"

"Bom." Eu respondi enquanto pressionava sua mão com meus dedos. Ele posicionou sua cabeça na curva de meu pescoço enquanto inalava o meu intoxicante cheiro de morango.

"Eu já te disse como você está linda hoje?" Ah, bem, como eu poderia não estar insanamente fenomenal no meu vestido branco com flores verdes e meus chinelos verdes? Não nos esqueçamos do meu cabelo solto na altura de meus ombros.

"Uma vez, três vezes. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou aqui há mais ou menos meia hora, então tá tudo bem. Esses elogios são uma necessidade em um relacionamento."

"Falando em relacionamentos..." Sasuke sussurrou e eu senti algo frio tocar meu pescoço. Eu olhei para baixo para ver um coração prateado com diamentes pendurado delicadamente em uma bonita corrente prateada. Eu rapidamente me virei em seu colo para olhar para ele.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Bem, eu, eu um, só estava pensando que desde que, bem, você sabe, nós estamos saindo e você é minha namorada, todos deveriam saber disso. É tão ruim assim?" Ele perguntou com um olhar nervoso e, caramba, Kami-sama! Ele está corando! Sim, ele está corando!

"Não, tá tudo bem." Eu sorri esperançosamente para ele , que fez o mesmo. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sim."

"V-você tá corando?"

"O que? Não! Claro que não! Que conclusão estúpida."

"Eu acho que você está." Eu provoquei enquanto pressionava sua bochecha vermelha com minha mão.

"Hn." Eu ri diante de sua resposta monossilábica que ele normalmente usa quando está nervoso ou entediado.

"Bem, eu acho que você corando e o colar são incrivelmente doces." Eu sorri feliz enquanto ele curvava sua face em direção à minha, se preparando para que nós partilhássemos de um primeiro beijo real.

"Então, meu pequeno irmãozinho não é realmente gay." Uma voz profunda proclama atrás de nós. Sasuke abre os olhos e os rola enquanto eu viro minha cabeça para ver uma versão mais alta de Sasuke, mas tem um longo cabelo que fica perfeitamente preso em um rabo de cavalo.

"Hn."

"E quem é a graciosa garota que meu irmão deve ter pagado para provar a todos que ele não é realmente um homossexual que sai com o Naruto." Oh, como eu odeio quando as pessoas assumem que Sasuke e Naruto estão saindo.

"Bem, eu sou Sakura Haruno, uma garota que não está sendo paga, mas simplesmente adora seu querido irmão aqui que tem o melhor beijo da face da terra, especialmente quando ele-"

"Uma determinada, nós temos aqui?" Sasuke deu um meio sorriso à resposta de Itachi.

"Bem, Sasuke-kun só escolhe as melhores." Eu brinquei enquanto o irmão-mais-velho-de-Sasuke-que-não-é-tão-bonito-interiormente sorriu.

"Eu gosto dela. Mantenha-a por perto." Itachi bateu de leve em minha cabeça e entrou novamente na casa.

"E aquele é o homem que você odeia?" Eu perguntei enquanto Sasuke balançava a cabeça.

"Aa."

"Bem, não sei por que. Ele não é tão ruim."

"Você faz melhor não me trocando pelo meu irmão mais velho."

"Oh, eu não estou. Não se preocupe. Até porque você é muito mais bonito que ele, mas não diga a ele que eu disse isso." Sasuke deu seu meio sorriso enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Itachi gritou de dentro da casa. Eu ri enquanto Sasuke só suspirava. Sério, não sei por que ele odeia tanto o irmão. Ele não é tão mal.

"Então, um, você disse que o meu beijo era bom, mas nós só nos beijamos uma vez. E não foi tão incrível." Sasuke disse claramente.

"Bem, você sabe o que dizem."

"E o que é?"

"Prática leva à perfeição." Sasuke se curvou para me beijar, mas, claro, fomos interrompidos.

"Sasu-chan! Quem é sua querida amiga?" Uma mulher com longo cabelo preto perguntou enquanto vinha de encontro a nós. O que há com todos esses genes Uchiha?

"Mãe, essa é Sakura, minha namorada." Sasuke respondeu enquanto se levantava de seu lugar contra a árvore e me ajudava também.

"Aw, meu quero Sasuke-kun tem uma namorada! É tão excitante! Oh, onde estão minhas boas maneiras? Olá, Sakura, eu sou Mikoto."

"Olá, Mikoto-san." Eu comprimentei enquanto dávamos as mãos.

"Não, por favor, me chame de Mikoto."

"Certo."

"Bem, vamos jantar agora. Matar sua garota de fome não é exatamente cavalheirismo, é Sasu-chan?" Eu ri para a mãe dele enquanto Sasuke suspirava, aborrecido.

"Sasu-chan." Eu ri por baixo da minha respiração pra que Sasuke ouvisse, mas não a mãe dele. Eu apertei ele no lado do estômago e ele agarrou minha mão, o que tendia a fazer minha face esquentar.

"Eu vou chamar o seu pai para descer. Vocês dois podem ir e sentar-se. "Mikoto informou enquanto Sasuke me levou de volta para a grande sala de jantar Uchiha. Devo mencionar que ele foi arrastado.

"Lamento pela minha mãe, ela não é realmente tão maluca." Sasuke se desculpou enquanto puxava a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

"Não precisamos pedir desculpas. Basta esperar até que você conheça o meu pai."

"Sim, bem, meu pai é, assim, como meu irmão."

"O que quer dizer que não é tão ruim assim?"

"Isso significa que eu prefiro a minha mãe."

"Ei, você não pode favorecer os pais! É , tipo, ilegal."

"Não é ilegal para favorecer os seus filhos?"

"Sim, claro - Ah, mas, não, Sasuke-kun-"

"Não se preocupe." Divertidamente ele correu seus dedos através dos meus cabelos e eu corei.

…

"Sabe o que eu poderia fazer neste exato momento?" Itachi de lugar nenhum. Eu olhei para ele enquanto Sasuke resmungava.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, porque , seriamente , ele não é assim tão loucamente mau! Ele está realmente bem engraçado e louco. Porém, Sasuke não gosta nenhum pouco. Ah, e não acho que eu vou ficar toda traidora nesse momento! Eu permanecerei fiel ao meu Sasuke-kun! Porém, Itachi é um calouro, na universidade! Sou uma novata no ensino médio. Isso não funciona assim. E não é, tipo, ilegal?

"Raspadinha. Na faculdade em que eu estudo, eles não têm boas raspadinhas. E eu só voltei, há uns, dois dias atrás. Eu poderia conseguir alguma. Vamos."

"Nós estamos bem aqui." Sasuke resmungou enquanto se inclina para trás no banco e tomou minha mão.

"Ai vamos lá-Sasuke kun! Eu quero raspadinha também! "

"Não."

"Por favor ... com tomates em cima ..." Eu implorei ao passo em que aproximava meu rosto tão perto da sua e enquanto meus dedos traçavam círculos em seu peito. Eu pude vê-lo corar.

"Tudo bem". Grunhiu enquanto levantou da bancada e me arrastou para o carro com Itachi nos seguindo com um meio sorriso.

…

"Então, Sakura, posso fazer uma pergunta?" Sasuke murmurou algo sobre 'vamos lá' enquanto estava prestes a responder à pergunta do Itachi.

"Claro."

"Como você pode agüentar meu irmão com suas manias eu-sou-tão-superior-a-todo-mundo? Não se torna insuportavelmente irritante?" Sasuke lança um olhar mortal. Hm, Hm, este poderia ser esse o ódio de que Sasuke fala?

"Bem, ele realmente não age tanto assim. Quer dizer, quando ele faz, isso me deixa louca, mas é por isso que eu gosto dele, por alguma estranha razão. " Percebo Sasuke com um olhar surpreendido do seu rosto. "Estou só brincando,Sasuke kun." Eu coloquei a minha mão na sua e peguei a colher com minha outra para pegar uma raspadinha de limão – minha favorita.

"Hn."

"E mais, como é que você pode suportar todas as suas respostas que não fazem sentido, e nem sequer são palavras? Sério, se alguém tivesse que digitar isso no computador, teriam deseja adicioná-las ao dicionário e tudo. "Itachi salientou.

"Eu sei! Aa-s e as demais. É uma loucura! "

"Vocês já terminaram de ficar me enchendo?" Sasuke questionou.

"Espera, isso foi uma sentença completa?" Itachi perguntou.

"E uma pergunta também!"

"Mas, eu não ouvi um 'por favor' " Itachi constatou enquanto ria.

"Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun – você não tem que dizer por favor." Eu confirmei uma vez que noticiei o olhar-super-mortal-fuzilando em ação.

"Hn," Itachi estava quase dizendo alguma coisa, mas eu só balancei minha cabeça e ele entendeu. Ele não era tão mal. Bem, não tão mal quanto o pai de Sasuke, com quem eu teria pesadelos. E eu me sinto mal porque ele favorece Itachi – muito. Bom que Sasu-chan tenha sua mãe. Eu gosto dela.

"Eu deveria estar indo para casa. É tarde." Eu disse enquanto tirava minha carteira para pagar por minha deleitável sobremesa.

"Hn, eu pago." Sasuke rapidamente tirou algum dinheiro antes que eu pudesse e estava a ponto de dar à garçonete quando a versão mais velha das mãos dele deram à mulher algum dinheiro. Sasuke deu outro olhar mortal.

"O que? Um irmão mais velho não pode pagar pela sobremesa de seu pequeno favorito irmãozinho e de sua namorada? Eu quero dizer, não é todo dia que a população feminina fala com você, ou, na verdade, decide realmente ter um relacionamento com você."

"Você sabe que Sasuke-kun tem uma população de fangirls de aproximadamente 200, certo? E elas tentam falar com ele e essas coisas, tipo, todo o santo dia, mas ele as rejeita."

"Exatamente o meu ponto sobre ser gay."

"Sim, mas ele só rejeita porque ele só quer falar comigo! Certo?" Sasuke só deu seu meio sorriso à minha declaração enquanto balançou a cabeça e colocou o braço ao redor da minha cintura.

"Que seja, o que os dois pombinhos disserem…"

"Vamos, eu vou te levar para casa," Sasuke ofereceu.

"Okay. Tchau, Itachi-kun, foi bom te conhecer!" Eu acenei e de repente, Sasuke parou em sua trajetória e eu parei também porque estava segurando sua mão. "O que?"

"Não o chame de Itachi-kun." Eu ri à demanda de Sasuke e confirmei com a cabeça.

"Certo. Vejo você por aí, Itachi-sama!" Dito isso, rimos enquanto Sasuke nos encara.

"Sério." Sasuke diz, completamente aborrecido.

"Okay, me desculpa. Tchau, Itachi. Espero vê-lo em breve." Eu dou um cordial aceno e então caminhamos, eu e Sasuke-kun, de mãos dadas.

"Vejo você, Sakura."

…

"Não foi tão terrível assim, foi?"

"Hn, eu odeio ele. Muito".

"Por quê?"

"Ele é sempre tão superior a mim, me acusa de ser gay, e me embaraça e me irrita sempre que possível." Eu encaro e percebo que Sasuke está mesmo zangado. Eu acho que desde que sou criança, eu não sei como é ter alguém mais velho que eu. Por outro lado, ele realmente banca o superior em relação ao Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, eu te acho muito mais legal. E eu sei que você não é gay. E não fique embaraçado pelo que ele diz, okay?" Sasuke sorri para mim, de coração.

"Obrigado." Ele murmura e então beija minha bochecha "Significa muito."

"E se você quiser que eu odeie Itachi também, eu acho que posso."

"Não odeie alguém só porque eu odeio. Tá tudo bem."

"Você sabe, eu não tenho ninguém na família que poderia me torturar, desculpa."

"Droga." Eu ri e o envolvi em um reconfortante abraço.

"Eu te ligo mais tarde, tá?" Eu perguntei ainda abraçada, na porta da minha casa.

"Aa." Ele me beijou na testa.

"Vejo você."

"Tchau."

E então enquanto eu andava para dentro de casa, me encolhia na cama de baixo das minhas cobertas – mesmo que eu ainda esteja usando minhas roupas – eu estou tão contente – como se esse fosse exatamente o lugar a que eu pertenço.

Onde eu quero estar.

…

**Então, sim, a família de Sasuke é legal, generosa e toda jazz! Desculpa, eu estava assistindo Chicago com meu querido Sasuke-kun nesse exato momento! E Itachi está aqui também, então eu tive que contar a ele que eu estava escrevendo um capítulo da minha vida amorosa com ele incluído! E a família dele também, que está vindo mais tarde para o jantar.**

**Certo, agora eu acabei de contar, você sabe, sobre minha vida atual. Eu devo terminar esse capítulo com algo estarrecedor. **

**O nome "Sakura Uchiha" soa maravilhosamente bem. Eu gosto ainda mais que Sakura Haruno.**

**Por outro lado, se a família do Sasuke de agora já é linda, imagine só como serão nossos filhos!**

**Wow, isso tá meio atrasado. Eu acho que não fez uma semana ainda, fez? Eu espero que não! E se fez, deculpa. O próximo capítulo virá logo, eu prometo! Oh, e desculpa por mudar o título!**

**Eu sei o que vai acontecer no próximo e eu vou surpreender vocês porque eu sou tão legal assim!**

...

**N/T: Ohayo mina!**

**como diz a sabia Sasha, Oi Povo, -se esconde das pedradas- **

**sorry pela demora mas eu estava com provas na escola sabe como é, a preguiça também bate... enfim...esse capitulo foi inteiramente traduzido pela Leen-chan/capuccinoecanela ( ela muda de apelido toda hora u,ú ) enfim a Héllgirl que traduziu por dois motivos, 1º ela queria treinar o inglês e não achava uma fic decente pra traduzir...então eu fui 'caridosa' e passei a bola pra ela e 2º porque eu estava com preguiça já disse ;P **

**Não me matem, afinal ela faz uma tradução ótima e bem melhor que a minha...pena que nos próximos eu volto com tudo /ou nem tudo/ e ela só vai voltar a me falar significados de palavras... mas isso é outra história...Leiam e deixem Reviews meu povo ;D**

**eu e a autora ficamos muito felizes. e a menha beta tradutora tbm ;P**

_**next: J is for Jealousy **_


	11. J is For Jealousy

**J is For Jealousy (J de Ciúmes)**

**Ah, sim, ciúmes. Uma emoção imensamente irritante quando se trata da pessoa que nós amamos e gostamos. Sasuke tende a demonstrar esse sentimento digamos que, bastante. Tipo,em todos os lugares que vamos.**

**E eu não vou bancar a narcisista com você agora – mesmo que nós tenhamos aprendido mitologia no ano passado em sua aula e foi muito divertido o mito de como ele se apaixonou por ele mesmo - mas, eu acredito que eu sou bem bonita. Sério , quantas pessoas tem cabelo rosa e olhos verdes? Não muitas. E eu sou naturalmente bonita.**

**Uma vez que retornamos para a escola de nossa semana mágica e nós eramos oficialmente um assunto,ciúmes começaram a se tornar um grande problema.**

…

"Bom Dia." Eu comprimentei enquanto envolvia meus braços delicadamente ao redor do pescoço do meu namorado que sorriu.

"Hey." Ele disse de volta enquanto colocou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Ew! Parem de flertar na minha frente! Está me lembrando da minha triste e patética vida sem-homem-legal!" Ino choramingou enquanto se encostava no armário por remorso. Eu só ri enquanto Sasuke dava seu meio sorriso.

"Eu voltarei" Eu informei a ele e andei até a minha melhor amiga enquanto ouvi ele gemer de desprazer. Ele me seguiu de qualquer forma e eu abracei Ino, a confortando.

E mesmo que Sasuke nunca admitisse isso, eu sabia que ele estava com ciúmes de Ino naquele momento por eu estar abraçando ela e ele não estar recebendo tal gesto.

"Wow, Sakura! Você está bonita!" Um garoto – que não era feio, a propósito – grunhiu enquanto passava por mim. Com certeza, claro, que eu estava fabulosa!

Sasuke lançou ao dito garoto um olhar mortal bem assustador.

"Qual o problema?" Shino perguntou enquanto vinha em minha direção. Nós vínhamos sendo amigos de escola por um ano agora. Ele não é assustador ou qualquer outra coisa que todo mundo suspeita. Ele é, na verdade, um rapaz bem legal quando você o conhece.

"Hey Shino. Você conseguiu a resposta da questão cinco de estudos sociais de nossos trabalhos?"

"Sim. Aqui" Ele me deu a folha de papel e eu lancei um sorriso para ele.

"Obrigada"

"Eu posso te ajudar com a lição de casa." Sasuke disse ameaçadoramente enquanto vinha atrás de mim.

"Não,está tudo bem Sasuke-kun. Shino e eu estamos na mesma classe,então–"

"Eu disse que eu vou te ajudar com a lição de casa. Ela não precisa disso." Sasuke praticamente jogou o papel no rosto do pobre e adorável garoto.

Eu movi os lábios formando um 'desculpa' para ele e fui embora, com medo do que o todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha poderia fazer na hora da raiva.

"Sasuke, porque você fez isso?"

"Espera, sem –kun?"

"Agora você está sendo idiota."

"Que? Eu só não quero que minha namorada converse com outros garotos que a estão checando."

"Ele não estava me checando! Ele só estava dizendo oi! Cara, desculpe se você sente ciúmes, mas, eu não posso-"

"Não estou com ciúmes."

"Certo, ok."

"Eu disse que não estou com merda de ciúmes nenhum!" Eu me afastei um pouco dele por parecer tão estranhamente assustador no momento.

"O-Ok." Eu gaguejei (Eu ga-ga-gaguejei quando ele me perguntou no que eu estava pensando) enquanto me afastava dele.

Ele só suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente.

"E-eu vejo você depois,né?" Eu questionei, e então, corri para o primeiro período.

Sasuke é bem assustador quando fica com raiva.

"Sakura, espera." Eu me virei de volta para ver Sasuke quente em meu caminho, o que significa que o seu rosto muito bonito está bem na frente da minha nesse momento.

"O que?"

"Eu estava com ciúmes, okay. Me desculpe." E são nesses momentos que eu amo mais o Sasuke.São os momentos que ele usa seu olhar de cachorrinho sem dono misturado com olhar da pobre criança que não ganhou o doce que a mãe tinha prometido mostra que ele realmente se arrependeu.

"Eu perdoo você." Eu respondi inocentemente enquanto traçava círculos em seu peito.

…

"Pare com isso." Sasuke comandou enquanto eu olhava para ele inocentemente.

"Que?" Eu perguntei ternamente. Eu realmente não tinha nenhuma ideia do que ele estava falando.

"O que você está o picolé."

"Comendo ele?"

"S-Só pare." Eu lhe dei um olhar questionador, então, um rápido olhar para o meu delicioso sorvete de baunilha posto gostosamente em um cone de açúcar, coberto de gotas.

De repente, caiu a ficha.

"Oh, você quer dizer isto?" Eu perguntei, lambendo meu sorvete tentadoramente devagar, bem na frente de seu rosto avermelhado. Ele tomou o sorvete da minha mão e o jogou no chão.

"Sasuke-kun!" Eu choraminguei enquanto corria para o meu estatelado sorvete.

"Hn."

"Você não sabe brincar, não é? Você é tão chato." Eu reclamei enquanto andava em direção à lixeira e jogava os restos que _era_ tão gostoso do meu doce.

"Hn."

"Eu quero dizer, tudo o que eu faço é comer uma casquinha de sorvete e você fica todo quente e chateado-"

"Eu não estava quente e chateado."

"Você não me deixou comer a minha casquinha de sorvete porque estava provavelmente fazendo você... Fantasiar sobre outras coisas."

"Não. É porque é uma maneira estúpida de comer um picolé."

"Você é tão impossível, é inacreditável." Eu escorreguei de volta para o sofá e tentei o meu melhor para ignorar seu olhar penetrante.

"Me desculpe, ok?"

"Você sabe, por mais fofo que você pareça quando diz essas duas palavras, isso não funciona o tempo todo."

"Mas estou perdoado, certo?" Sasuke tinha agora seu meio sorriso completamente aterrador que eu odeio (amo).

"Não! Você não está!" Sasuke ainda tinha o meio sorriso adornando seu rosto e isso não parava de me irritar (me deixar acesa).

"Por favor, Sakura-chan." Ele sussurrou na minha orelha e minha bochechas começaram a corar. Agora, ele me levantou do colchão, me colocou em seu colo e começou a brincar com meu cabelo. Ele acabou de me chamar de Sakura-chan?

"Certo! Mas você terá que comprar mais sorvete!" Eu demandei enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Eu vou comprar mais sorvete." Uma voz profunda disse atrás de nós. Eu virei para ver meu futuro cunhado.

"Itachi-kun!" Eu fiz um som de aprovamento enquanto corria para ele e o envolvia em um abraço. Itachi e eu nos tornamos bons amigos nas duas últimas semanas em que Sasuke e eu estavamos saindo. Nós nunca comíamos na minha casa pelo meu medo do meu pai, então nós sempre íamos a casa dele.

"Você não deveria estar na escola?" Um Sasuke irritado perguntou. Eu soltei Itachi e andei em direção ao meu amor.

"Não. Eu estou em férias de verão."

"Hn."

"Oh, por favor, não fique tão excitado." Itachi ironizou.

"Eu estou tão extasiada, Itachi-kun!" Eu encorajei e comecei a ir até ele quando senti dois braços fortes me segurando pela cintura.

"Não o chame de Itachi-kun." Sasuke demandou no meu ouvido.

"Sasuke-chan, você não está... Com ciúmes, está?"

"Tch, irritante."

"Bem, Sakura-chan, vamos buscar aquele sorvete." Itachi disse enquanto andava em minha direção. Eu olhei para o meu namorado para vê-lo com uma expressão irritada.

"Nah, eu acho que vou ficar com o Sasuke-kun." Eu respondi enquanto colocava meu braço ao redor do dele. Sasuke olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Faça bom proveito. Vejo vocês depois garotos." E com isso, Itachi andou até a porta.

"Sasuke-kun?" Eu questionei logo que um certo irmão mais velho estava fora da casa.

"Hn?" Ele respondeu enquanto colocava seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e acariciando meu cabelo com seu rosto.

"Nós realmente precisamos 'trabalhar' nesses seus ataques de ciúmes."

"Eu não tenho ataques de ciúmes."

"Sim, você tem! Eu não posso abraçar seu irmão, pegar a lição de estudos sociais – o que você nunca me ajudou com, de qualquer maneira – ou até mesmo comer um bendito cone sem você ficar enciumado.."

"Eu disse que não estava com ciúmes."

"Mas você está! Eu nunca ajo dessa maneira!"

"Sim, você age."

"Nunca!"

"Tanto faz

"Não, tanto faz nada. Isso é importante. Isso é o nosso relacionamento! Você não pode dizer tanto faz num relacionamento e simplesmente ficar tudo bem. Eu pensei que você, diferente das outras pessoas, poderia entender, mas aparentemente não." Eu corri dos braços dele e fui até a porta.

"Sakura pare." Sasuke comandou, mas num tom mais suave, quase calmo. Ele pegou meu braço e me trouxe para seu peito.

"Me desculpe." Eu sorri porque Sasuke é realmente muito adorável, doce, generoso, muito tudo, para resistir a ele e a seu arrependimento.

"Tudo bem. Mas você tem que retirar o comentário sobre eu ser ciumenta! Eu nunca sou." Eu poderia jurar que Sasuke rolou os olhos, porque isso era uma coisa tão Sasuke de se fazer.

"Tudo o que você disser."

"Certo, tudo o que eu disser!"

…

Oh, na manhã seguinte, eu estava provando do meu próprio feitiço. Por que, você poderia perguntar? Bem, isso poderia ter algo a ver com todas aquelas garotas em grupo ao redor do armário dele. Pode ter a ver com o fato de ele estar deixando. Isso poderia ter algo a ver com o fato de ele parecer incrivelmente bonito em sua camiseta preta e jeans escuros. Isso pode ter algo a ver com o fato de ele nunca se arrumar por razão nenhuma.

Mas o mais importante é que eu poderia estar sentindo ciúmes. Talvez.

Mas não é como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso! Por quê? Bem, foi justo ontem que eu contei ao Sasuke que eu nunca tinha tido ciúmes. Eu só tenho que controlar meus instintos e não matar muito rapidamente e de repente cada uma daquelas garotas dando risinhos arrogantemente ao redor dele.

Espere! O que aquela vaca acabou de fazer? Aquela loira estúpida não acabou de brincar com o cabelo dele?! Somente eu posso brincar com aqueles fios de ébano.

Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. E rápido!

"Sasuke-kun!" Cantarolei enquanto andava no meio da multidão de garotas ao redor do armário dele.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke comprimentou, sem, nem ao menos, me olhar, mas à estúpida loira grudada no braço dele.

"Desculpem-me, garotas, mas um, eu sou meio que namorada dele, então porque vocês não vão dar uma voltinha."

"Você não é! Ele não tem uma namorada!" Alguém gritou no meio do mar de garotas.

"Sim, eu sou. Ele me deu esse colar como prova de nosso... relacionamento."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Sasuke-kun, por favor, corrija essas garotas." Eu pedi, segurando o braço dele, rapidamente, expulsando a loira.

"Isso não é verdade! Eu sei que não é!" Uma morena choramingou enquanto caía no chão. Cara, essas garotas são tão dramáticas.

"Eu tenho uma prova!" Eu proclamei, e então envolvi meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke e me aproximei para um beijo.

"É verdade!" A garota loira gritou, mesmo que nossos lábios não tivessem se tocado ainda. Nós ficamos naquela posição até que elas fossem embora, e então eu continuei me aproximando.

"Sakura, pare." Sasuke sussurrou contra meus lábios. Eu movi minha cabeça e olhei para ele inquisitivamente. Ele simplesmente me negou um beijo? Nós temos saído por três semanas, agora!"

"O q-que?"

"Você está com ciúmes." Ele simplesmente pausou toda a ação para estatar o óbvio?

"Sim, mas não o suficiente para ganhar um beijo." Eu murmurei sob a respiração, mesmo que eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido.

"Vamos embora, tá?"

"É,tanto faz."

…

**Uh-oh Spaghetti-O's! (Wow, Eu sou uma perdedora.) Bem, confusão no paraíso, como vocês podem ver. Sasuke e eu ainda temos que nos beijar, você sabe, a coisa toda do primeiro beijo.**

**Talvez, eu seja louca ou algo do tipo, mas os garotos não são todos hormonais e querem nada mais que um beijo ou algo assim?**

**Bem,em todo caso, como você pode provavelmente deduzir,próximo capitulo vai ser o 'K for Kiss', porque qual outra palavra relacionada com amor , que teria um efeito tão legal poderia ser usada para o K? É,nenhuma outra.**

**Ciúmes realmente são uma peça importante em um relacionamento. Você percebe a importância das coisas quando elas se vão. Isso te faz perceber o quão rápido tudo pode ir embora .**

**Mas o mais importante, te faz perceber o quanto você realmente ama essa coisa.**

...

**N/T:****Como diz a sabia Sasha, Oi Povo, **

**Nem sei com que cara deveria aparecer aqui \o\ mas enfim....mil mil mil desculpas pela demora. Foi pura preguiça e nada mais delongas,obrigada a minha beta/tradutora pela ajuda nesse capitulo e prometo que o próximo vai ser mais rápido ok? Não me matem....**

**(novas regras da ortografia me matando, eu não acredito que agora ideia não tem acento AAAAAAAAAAA)  
**

**Perdoem , Leiam e deixem Reviews meu povo ;D**

_**next: K is for Kiss  
**_

Review this Story/Chapter


	12. K is For Kiss

Aviso: Contém Fluff :3

**K is For Kiss(K de Beijos)  
**

**Oh, sim,beijos. Isso é algo não tão estranho para você,não é Hatake-sensei? É compreensivelmente, sua obsessão. Bem, não a parte pornô; mas por trás de tudo isso tem amor, certo?**

**De qualquer forma, de volta aos beijos, esse magnífico gesto que demonstra amor, compaixão, e algumas vezes luxúria. É uma atividade divertida, atualmente. Especialmente quando você é esta maravilhosa pessoa assim como eu, bem, isso é o que o Sasuke-kun diz. Mas ele tem que dizer isso, não é?**

**Bem, Sasuke e eu quase tivemos nosso primeiro beijo na última noite, mas isso foi arruinado por ele ! Eu sei, é meio maluco! Mas no final das contas, tudo deu certo.**

…

"Vocês dois ainda não se beijaram?" Ino perguntou com choque evidente em sua face.

"Não." Eu respondi simplesmente, e ainda incrivelmente entristecida.

"Até parece High School Musical 2, o Troy e a Gabriella levaram tipo, um ano pra terem seu primeiro beijo. Um ano! Quero dizer, no primeiro, eles iam se beijar no final mas não fizeram isso! E eles só se beijam depois de um ano? Isso não faz sentido já que o Zac é tão bonito." Tive vontade de cuspir.

"Ew, não, ele não é bonito! É o mais distante possível disto!" Eu completei.

"Como se...!" Nós geralmente entramos nessas discussões triviais sobre garotos. É muito divertido, mas muito, muito estúpido.

"Gente, de volta aos beijos." Tenten racionalizou. Ela sempre foi a equilibrada nesta amizade.

"Oh, certo! Bem, só há uma solução razoável para este dilema."

"Que?" Hinata perguntou.

"Ela tem que dar o primeiro passo!"

" O Quê?" Me sido sempre uma romântica clássica, eu quis dizer... Romance, o cara beija a garota primeiro e não o contrário.

"Você apenas tem que beijá-lo primeiro. Ele é obviamente muito frangote, ou não sabe que você o quer tanto assim. Basta beijá-lo e então ele vai saber. Estou lhe dizendo, é o melhor a fazer. "

"É, isso parece fazer algum sentido." Temari deu de ombros enquanto olhava para o teto em profunda 'contemplação'.

"Hm, talvez... Mas como é que eu faria isso?"

"Bem, há um jogo de basquete chegando em breve, certo? E depois que Sasuke ganhar e essas coisas, basta ir pra cima e dar-lhe um beijo de comemoração. "Ino sugeriu.

"Bem, eu acho que não é assim tão mau ..."

…

"Você está bem?" Sasuke questionou enquanto virava para mim. Eu só balancei a cabeça e eu senti ele apertar a minha mão. Eu estava tão nervosa sobre como fazer esta suposta 'jogada' e fiquei meio confusa e distante por ele não ter me beijado ontem. Ele deve ter percebido.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez.

"Eu disse que estou bem!" Eu rebati, pois eu ficava muito temperamental nesta altura do mês.

"Sakura, algo errado?"

"Hm, talvez eu só esteja um pouco chateada por ontem quando eu praticamente quase te beijei e você recusou! Você estava muito ocupado com suas estúpidas fãs!" Eu gritei. Seu rosto tinha ganhado uma expressão ainda mais confusa.

"Esse é o motivo desse seu mau humor?"

"Não diga 'esse motivo' como se não fosse nada!"

"Não havia nada errado com aquilo."

"Havia tudo de errado com aquilo! Ugh, tudo o que você parece fazer é brigar neste relacionamento!" Eu estava chorando agora, e eu detesto mostrar fraqueza, especialmente pra ele, então eu corri para fora do corredor tão rápido e me escondi na escadaria perto do meu armário.

Ok, então talvez eu esteja sendo muito dramática, mas realmente, por que ele não pode apenas me beijar? Eu ofereci isso a ele. Talvez Ino tivesse razão - Uau, ao menos uma vez - e ele está realmente assustado. É dá pra acreditar....

Ou não.

Bem, eu só tinha que descobrir o que devia fazer, e rápido.

…

'Você pode fazer isso Sakura. Eu sei que você pode. "Fiquei angustiada dizendo isso a mim mesma enquanto olhava para a porta de madeira que poderia fazer ou estragar meu futuro. Eu empurrei a porta aberta e um ouvi um ruído muito alto.

"Só um pouco mais longe. Não olhe para ninguém. Basta ir. "Uau, eu tenho que parar de falar comigo mesma.

Eu ergui a cabeça e andei através do quarto cheiroso cheio demeninos olhando para mim e curiosamente cochichando uns com os outros. Cadê o Sasuke?

"E então - eiii, que faz aqui Sakura-chan?" Naruto perguntou. Sasuke virou a menção de meu nome e percebi um olhar preocupado sobre o seu rosto, como se estivesse prestes a gritar com ele, ou se eu ainda estava chateada por ontem. Nenhuma das duas opções.

"O que você estão fazendo aqui Sakura?" Sasuke perguntou. Agora as pessoas estavam olhando para nós. Ótimo, agora eu tenho uma audiência.

"E-eu, hum, apenas, só queria, você sabe, dizer que estou arrependida por ontem e, hum, quero desejar-lhe boa sorte." Eu gaguejei enquanto Sasuke mostrava seu ai-que-sexy, quasi-morri-deslumbrada meio sorriso.

Eu caminhei pra mais perto dele, em toda sua glória sem camisa, ponta de si mesmo até que eu estava na sua altura e planei um suave beijo nos lábios dele. Fechei os olhos, mas ele continuou parado, por isso, coloquei gentilmente minha mão ao lado do seu rosto.

Ele começou a corresponder uma vez que eu senti seu braço ao redor minha cintura.

"Muito bem rapazes! Nós temos um jogo em cerca.... de dez minutos e - eiiii Uchiha, arranje um quarto. "O professor de educação física disse passando por nós. Afastei-me pra longe dele e sorri timidamente, tímida como uma louca. Sasuke sorriu, e eu podia jurar que vi as suas bochechas ficando vermelhas!

"E-eu v-vejo vocês mais tarde, t-tudo bem-S-Sasuke-kun? B-Boa sorte. "Kami-sama, eu me senti como a Hinata naquele momento,e eu sentia como se estivesse quase desmaiando. Sasuke acenou um breve adeus e eu corri para fora daquele vestiário muito rápido.

Isso sim foi um beijo maravilhoso. E eu não acho que vi Sasuke jogar basquete tão bem.

…

**Bem, além do primeiro beijo - o mais mágico de todos - existem muitos outros, como o beijo enciúmado, o beijo de provocação, e até mesmo um beijo de caia-fora! Sim, eu sei, ele é louco.**

**Mas para seu imenso desgosto, eu não acredito que vou descrever nossas sessões de amassos que nós tivemos logo depois da partida de basquete naquele dia. Eles ganharam o jogo - obviamente - e ele correu para fora do ginásio tão rápido, arrastando-me com ele. Ele me levou no armário do zelador, onde nós... ugh ... sim.**

…

Provocativo:

Eu me encostei em seu armário, esperando que ele terminasse de pegar seus livros. Ele é tão garota no tempo que gasta para fazer essas coisas. Apesar de ele ser bem perfeccionista.

"Você já está terminando?" Eu reclamei.

"Sim, espera." Ele fechou o armário e se virou para mim. Ele estava tão incrivelmente sexy em sua jaqueta preta que cheirava tão bem. Era ridículo

"Aw Sasuke-kun, você está muito bonito hoje.."

"Mesmo?" Ele perguntou enquanto se inclinava pra mim de forma que eu estivesse completamente sem saída no meu armário. Desde o nosso primeiro beijo, nós temos sido estranhamente beijoqueiros e flertadores.

"Yeah…" Eu sussurrei – e ouso dizer – sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

"Hm…" Seus lábios estavam quase tocando os meus quando eu abaixei rapidamente e seus lábios fizeram contato com o armário. Ele rapidamente se moveu para trás e me deu um olhar irritado. Eu só ri bobamente e envergonhadamente e entrelacei minha mão na dele.

"Pronta?"

"Hn." Eu o arrastei para o ônibus. "Você me deve uma." Eu só ri de seu comportamento bobo e balancei minha cabeça que sim.

…

Ciumentos:

Eu podia sentir a aura assassina de Sasuke se intensificando rápido de mais enquanto todos aqueles garotos continuavam vindo até mim. Eu estava falando polidamente com eles, mas Sasuke não estava feliz.

"Sakura." Ele murmurou assim que eu me virei para ele, deixando Kiba por um momento.

"Sim?"

"Pare"

"Pare o que?"

"De falar com eles." Eu só ri e me virei de volta para eles.

Isso acontece quando a mão de Kiba se apoia em meu ombro por dois segundos muito longos (ele estava rindo de algo que eu disse e então usou isso para quebrar a barreira de toque entre nós, algo que nós simplesmente não temos) e Sasuke entrou em ação.

Ele me puxou pelos ombros e moveu seus lábios para baixo em direção aos meus, me tomando em uma possessiva e calorosa seção de amassos.

Todos os garotos nos encaravam em choque enquanto nossos gemidos enchiam o corredor rapidamente.

Eu amo o lado ciumento do Sasuke.

…

Bom Dia:

Os beijos matinais são tão doces e inocentes , considerando que eu ainda estou cansada.

"Bom Dia!!" Eu comprimentaria e envolveria meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Eu gemeria de volta, por nossa proximidade ou seu cansaso, eu não sei.

"Dia" Ele replicaria grogue.

Eu ficaria na ponta dos pés até que de alguma forma eu estivesse da sua altura e plantei um beijo curto em seus lábios que não durou mais que dez segundos.

Depois disso, eu voltaria a ficar em pé direito e só apoiaria minha cabeça em seu peito, esperando conseguir cochilar um pouco antes das aulas começarem.

…

Me Arrastando pra Fora da Classe:

"Ugh, eu odeio estudos sociais." Eu gritei enquanto andava para a saída da classe com o braço de Sasuke protetoramente em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu também. Mas eu já tive essa aula hoje." Respondeu resmungando, porém sorridente. Sai de seu controle apertado e me inclinei contra a parede de tijolos fora da minha sala de aula.

"Obrigado, você sabe, por me trazer aqui..." Disse enquanto bocejava.

"Ainda cansada?"

"Hey, eu fiquei acordada até tarde da noite terminando meu projeto de ciências. Você terminou o seu?"

"Mas é claro."

"Tanto faz. O sinal vai tocar daqui a pouco." Sasuke balançou a cabeça e se inclinou, depositando um doce e simples beijo em meus lábios.

Esse beijo é um dos meus favoritos, pois me mantém feliz em toda a aula, e me ajuda a passar por ela, pensando que eu poderia experimentar a mesma coisa uma vez que o próximo período é ainda mais chato.

…

Premiados:

Eu gosto do nome deste beijo, porque o verdadeiro beijo é uma recompensa por ter feito algo bom. Como cumprimentar-me, ou fazer algo legal como comprar-me flores.

**Comprimentos:**

"Ei Sasuke-kun!" Eu cumprimentei enquanto sentava próxima a ele na nossa mesa habitual.

"Ei." Ele examinou a minha aparência e sorriu. "Você parece mais bonita hoje."

"Ah!" Eu inclinei e lhe dei o mais suave beijo nos lábios. Eu parei rapidamente e poderia dizer que ele queria mais, então ele continuou sentado ali com os seus lábios no ar. Eu girei os olhos.

"Ah Sasuke-kun ..."

**Presentes:**

"Aqui." Eu ouvi Sasuke murmurar enquanto mostrava um lindo buquê de flores para mim. Elas eram minhas favoritas também. Todos pensam que eu gosto de flores de cereja, uma vez que é meu nome, mas as minhas favoritas são tulipas rosa. Existe algo tão simples sobre elas, mas ainda assim vale a pena, você só tem que amá-las.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, isso foi tão doce." Eu o puxei para um abraço e, em seguida, me distanciei um pouco e choquei meus lábios contra os dele, colocando-nos em um longo e ansioso beijo.

Após dois minutos, e o nosso beijo, eu admirei as lindas flores, bem como o incrível homem diante de mim.

…

Borboletas:

Este é o tipo de beijo que bem, por falta de uma melhor expressão, faz borboletas esvoaçarem no meu estômago. É um sentimento tão surreal, de pensar que esta realmente acontecendo comigo. Para saber que Sasuke-kun e eu somos reais; que é verdade; e que somos perfeitos juntos.

Esse beijo pode acontecer em qualquer lugar. Na hora do almoço, quando Sasuke se sentir excitado, diabos, até mesmo um beijo no nariz iria servir pra isso acontecer comigo também. Vou ficar doente, mas no bom sentido. Como este é o lugar ao qual eu pertenço.

Aqui é onde quero estar.

Aqui é onde eu quero ficar.

…

Acidental:

Eu estava caminhando no corredor, admirando o cenário cheio de garotos flertando e todos os diferentes tipos de pessoas que habitam no colégio claro, indo encontrar meu querido Sasuke-kun.

De repente, eu vi uma grande sinopse do que vinha pela frente, na minha direção, quase triste de se ver. Eu parei assim que isso veio na minha direção, me puxando para o chão. Sasuke estava em cima de mim e eu corava como louca enquanto ele só sorria. Movi a cabeça até sair desta situação, mas os nossos lábios se encontraram.

Eu sai rapidamente, chocada com a magia e eletricidade do beijo. Eu rapidamente levantei e arrumei minhas roupas e, em seguida, corri como se não houvesse amanhã.

...

Boa Noite:

Não poderia _não_ terminar com o beijo de boa noite. Não há nada de errado com aqueles no final da aula, mas, os meus favoritos são aqueles depois de um encontro, quando ele me leva para casa. Desde que meus pais não sabem que estamos namorando ainda (tenho medo), é muito secreto o beijo, o que o torna um dos mais emocionantes.

Ele me acompanhou até a porta e olhou nos meus olhos. Nós normalmente ficaríamos de mãos dadas e eu estaria sorrindo e corando loucamente.

Eu ia dizer algumas coisas como 'hoje, a noite foi muito divertida' ou 'esse filme foi ótimo' e ele iria apenas balançar a cabeça concordando. Tenho toda uma teoria de que ele é muito nervoso e tudo mais, mas ele nega. Garoto bobo.

De qualquer forma, ele iria se aproximar perigosamente e depositar seus lábios nos meus. Eu iria por os braços em volta de seu pescoço e ele vai fazer o mesmo com a minha cintura. Nos beijaríamos por alguns minutos, então eu costumo me afastar porque eu não sei quanto tempo eu tenho até os meus pais venham para fora.

Eu corei e gaguejei, ele riu de mim e essas coisas de sempre. Eu andei até a casa como se uma beterraba hiper vermelha estivesse na minha cara e minha mãe perguntou o que estava errado. Eu disse nada... Obviamente.

E depois dessa maravilhosa expressão que sempre me faz sorrir, porque assim posso me referir agora: ·.

"Eu subo correndo a porta, fecho as escadas, digo meus pijamas e coloco minhas preces. Eu desligo a cama e subo na luz, tudo porque você me deu um beijo de boa noite."

…

**Bem é isso,beijar é incrivel e eu fico um pouco triste de pensar que eu não fiz isso antes com Sasuke. E como eu disse para o Itachi, Sasuke beija muiiiitoo bem.**

**Mas isso ficou um pouco difícil. Como, minha mãe sempre ia me perguntar por que razão os meus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, então eu fugia do assunto e dizia, 'Oh, eu corri e bati na porta algumas vezes. ' O mais triste é que ela acredita nisso. Ela ficava tipo, 'Seja mais cuidadosa querida. '**

**Mas meu pai nunca nem notou, bem, não muito, mas tudo bem. Entretanto, logo logo, eu vou apresentar Sasuke a eles. Meu pai tipo bateu a porta na cara dele na primeira vez que se viram, bem isso poderia terminar mal. Talvez **

**Eu não sei, mas o que eu sei é que o Sasuke-kun e eu estamos muito mais felizes desde que compartilhamos esses beijos mágicos. Eles realmente fazem o relacionamento, entende? É uma expressão de amor que mostra essa ânsia e devoção, que é tão difícil de demonstrar, por vezes.**

**Mas, basicamente, é um momento surreal.**

**Um momento em que você fica se perguntando 'isso é real?'.**

**Um momento onde qualquer coisa pode acontecer e nada é impossivel.**

**Um momento de puro êxtase.**

**Um momento de amor.**

...

**N/T:Desta vez sem enrolação U-húúúú *gritando feito louca***

**É claro que eu continuarei traduzindo rapidinhooo , se vocês ao menos deixarem um review né, não cai dedo por causa disso,onegai. *chantagista ***

**Enfim, esse capitulo ta cheio de expressões absurdas....eu tentei traduzir da melhor maneira possível e claro com a ajuda da minha grande amiga 'infernal' ( isso não foi um insulto, ela entendeu ;P )**

"I ran up the door, closed the stairs, said my pajamas and put on my prayers. I turned off the bed and hopped into the light, all because you kissed me goodnight."

**Versinho que não está a fim de rimar em português.**

**Next: L is for Lies**


	13. L is For Lies

**L is for Lies (L de Mentiras)  
**

**Ah, sim, mentiras. Essas pequenas (e às vezes grandes) coisas que você conta as pessoas e que não são confiáveis. Elas são terríveis num relacionamento, sério, elas todas são horríveis. Não ajudam em nada a não ser causar uma grande bagunça e logo todos se virarão contra você se você for o alegado mentiroso da situação. (DICA: Nunca Minta.) E agora que o mistério da vida foi, bem, **_**resolvido**_**, então eu contarei como esse percurso da vida entrou na minha história com o Sasuke-kun.**

**Bem, como você sabe, eu tenho mentido para minha mãe e meu pai por algum tempo, agora. Não, eu não tenho mentido para o Sasuke-kun, claro que não. Mas meus pais precisam saber que o Sasuke é meu namorado. E claro, eles tem que se encontrar. O que nos leva ao capítulo corrente onde Sasuke-kun é finalmente apresentado a minha adorável mãe e meu pai super protetor. **

**Eu realmente esperava que ele não se lembrasse da vez em que ele bateu a porta na cara dele, desde que, aquilo não foi muito bom.**

**Meus desejos não se realizaram.**

…

"Oh, Sakura-chan, quem é esse?" Minha mãe perguntou com um sorriso esperto adornando sua face. Eu instantaneamente corei enquanto o sorriso de minha mãe aumentava. Sério, eu não acho que ela deveria estar aqui. Eu quero dizer, realmente, eu cheguei em casa logo depois de ficar depois da escola com Sasuke na biblioteca. Eles deveriam estar trabalhando agora!

"Sakura-chan, porque tem um homem andando com você?" Meu pai questionou como se estar na presença de um cara da minha idade fosse ilegal ou algo do tipo. Heh, _pais_.

"Ah, bem, esse é o Sasuke-kun, meu um, uh, tutor, você sabe, você se lembra mãe, quando eu estava com alguns, uh, problemas em aritmética e você me mandou procurar um tutor? Sasuke-kun é o dito tutor e nós estavamos indo, uh, estudar." Ei,eu estava _completamente_ mentindo! Ele _foi_ meu tutor e nós _estávamos _indo estudar (namorar) e foi por isso que ele veio até minha casa! Duh!

"Mas querida, mas ele parou de te ajudar ahn, um mês atrás quando você tirou dez num teste." Minha mãe concluiu, sorrindo com sabedoria.

"Certo, mas nós só vamos estudar."

"Eu não quero a minha filha sozinha em casa com um cara estudando! Minha preciosa filha estaria suscetível se Sasuke atacasse, mas eu continuo não sendo um estúpido, hormonal, assassino de caras adolescentes para proteger meu bebê." Eu girei os olhos diante a esse comentário rude e insolente.

Sasuke se vira para mim, me dando aquele olhar de quem sabe o que está acontecendo, dizendo que eu preciso mesmo contar a eles. Eu realmente, realmente, não quero desde que eu sei que meu pai tem um temperamento agitado e hipertensão, mas não é bom mentir. Ou talvez seja, você sabe, só por não ser uma boa hora. Especialmente com um assustador olhar mortal que o meu papai querido está dando para o meu amado Sasuke-kun agora.

"Ah acalme-se você, deixe Sasuke entrar e nós podemos sentar e jantarmos juntos. É quase cinco horas de qualquer forma e eu estava só terminando com o assado no formo." Minha mãe interveio.

Eu sempre amei minha mãe.

…

Ok, isso é um pouco embaraçoso à mesa agora.

Bem, embaraçoso é, tipo, talvez o olhar de avaliação do meu pai quando Sasuke simplesmente olhava pra mim quando eu começava a falar sobre como era a escola. Ou talvez seja a maneira como minha mãe sorri, _toda-tão-embaraçada_, como se pudesse ver direto através de mim. Ou talvez seja a maneira como Sasuke parece pálido e prestes a pular sobre a mesa e estrangular meu pai até a morte, se ele falar a expressão "estudar e sozinhos" mais uma vez.

Seja o que for, não parece ser bom. Era como se meus pais soubessem que eu estava mentindo, e quanto mais eu continuo a mentir, eu vou me sentindo ainda mais culpada do que eu já me sinto.

Eu quero dizer, eu _nunca_ menti. Sou tipo, a filha dos sonhos que só fará sexo depois do casamento e fica em casa estudando na sexta à noite. Eu definitivamente _não_ era a garota que beijava seu namorado por um mês agora, e contava a seus pais que tinha batido a boca num móvel ou algo assim. Essa _não_ era pra ser eu.

Mas eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso agora. Sasuke está aqui, na minha cozinha, com meus pais, comendo a comida feita em casa da minha mãe, respondendo o interrogatório do meu pai, e tudo para mim.

Eu me sinto amada.

"Então o que exatamente você dois vão estudar?" Minha mãe perguntou enquanto limpava os pratos. Todo mundo ainda estava sentado à mesa, mas a minha mãe e eu fomos pôr fora os restos e tal.

"Hum, matemática e outras coisas – você sabe, a relacionadas com a escola." Eu respondi rapidamente vez que reparei o olhar penetrante do meu pai.

"Você é inteligente Uchiha?" Meu pai zombou enquanto meu namorado sorria afetadamente.

"Mas é claro." Respondeu presunçoso enquanto eu ri, sentando próximo a ele e deixando a louça toda para minha mãe. Mas ela compreendeu. Ela era uma menina apesar de tudo e não era delirante quando se tratava de garotos e sua filha saindo juntos.

"Sakura querida, seus lábios estão parecendo mais machucados do que o normal. Você ainda está correndo e batendo nas portas, é isso? Se assim for, temos realmente necessidade de fazer um exame pra ver se sua visão está bem." Sasuke sorriu de lado para mim uma vez que ele ouviu o comentário da mãe. Tentei não rir, porque era uma situação bastante grave. Mas eu não posso acreditar que ela realmente pensou que era verdade.

Embora, aquele sorriso em seu rosto me faz pensar em outra coisa.

"Oh, bem, hum, sabe",

"Você não fez aqueles lábios vermelhos, você fez Uchiha?" O meu pai cuspiu no meu pobre Sasuke-kun. Eu corei nessa situação embaraçosa, mas ainda mantive a pose. Eu não queria perdê-la na frente da minha família e do Sasuke-kun, naturalmente.

"Não." Sasuke mentiu, o que me pegou de surpresa, pois ele tem tentado me ajudar para parar com essa brincadeira de mentir e sempre me diz que eu não deveria fazê-lo. Embora, ele seja meu namorado, então eu acho que ele deveria ficar do meu lado e me apoiar.

"Bom, porque se eu descobrir que você provocou o inchaço dos lábios da minha menina , você terá alguns lábios vermelhos, está me ouvindo?" Meu Deus, por que pais são tão defensivo com as filhas? É como se Sasuke fosse um tarado, um ex-presidiário ou algo assim. Ele é só um garoto de quinze anos. Isso não é ameaçador.

"Sim". Sasuke respondeu destemido. Parecia que ele realmente não se importava com o que disse o meu pai, o que foi legal porque o meu pai assusta muita gente.

"Espere um minuto, você não é mesmo aquele rapaz que caminhava com minha princesa naquele dia, quando ela chegou em casa muito tarde?" Eu engoli seco ao ouvir essa pergunta do meu pai desde que era verdade. Eu realmente, realmente, realmente esperava que ele não se lembrasse.

"Claro que não querido. Foi aquele amigo dela, o Lee, não foi Sakura?" Minha mãe sugeriu enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam. Ela estava mentindo por mim também? Uau, isto está ficando muito mais profundo, mas qualquer coisa para fazer um pai feliz, certo? Quero dizer, realmente, quão más essas mentiras poderiam ser? Não é como se tudo fosse explodir ou algo assim, certo?

_Certo?_

"Ah, aquele Lee tarado. Essa não é a primeira vez que ele veio com você até em casa se não estou enganado. Pois agora eu vou ter que chutar o traseiro dele se foi ele provocando esse inchaço na sua boca querida." Sim, agora Sasuke tinha aquele olhar possessivo, ciumento e isso não podia ser bom. Estúpido Lee. Estúpidas _mentiras_.

"Sim, mas ele não é uma ameaça papai. Tenho Sasuke-kun para me proteger de qualquer jeito." Sasuke agora sorria e todas as suas preocupações de estar com ciúmes tinham desaparecido.

"Não quero o Uchiha perto de você mais, ouviu?"

"Não pai, eu posso sair com Sasuke quando se eu quiser, merda!" eu acabei de gritar com meu pai? Sim, hum, isso _nunca_ acontece, tipo, _sempre_. Para falar a verdade, eu não acho que nós tenhamos brigado alguma vez, exceto, bem, assistindo _Dançando com as Estrelas_ quando nós brigamos por quem iria ganhar, mas é isso! Nunca é _sério_.

Ele arquejou e o sentimento de culpa no meu estomago só aumentou dez vezes. "Sakura? Pequena querida? O que esse monstro fez para você?"

Eu estava prestes a arrancar a cabeça dele fora novamente, quando a minha mãe interveio. Ela sempre foi capaz de salvar-me de mim mesmo. "Ryo, pare! Basta, pare com isso, Sasuke, talvez fosse melhor para você sair, e hum, podemos continuar esta pequena conversa mais tarde. "

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, completamente compreensivo. Meu pai me lançou um olhar azedo e eu senti lágrimas nos meus olhos. No entanto, Sasuke se dirigiu a porta da casa, certificando-se de não me dar um beijo de boa noite, obviamente. Ele só balançou a cabeça e sussurrou algo como "Eu ligo mais tarde".

…

"Ei, mamãe, papai?" Perguntei timidamente, certificando-se de soar como uma menininha então meu pai poderia derreter seu coração e minha mãe poderia notar meu desespero. Os dois voltaram-se para mim e eu continuava a entrar na sala espaçosa, tentando não entrar em pânico.

Meu pai e eu tínhamos terminado nossa luta, mas eu realmente não disse a verdade sobre o Sasuke e eu, então eu decidi que agora era o melhor do que qualquer outro momento. Foi no dia seguinte depois do jantar que eu realmente não podia mentir mais. Eu não sabia o quanto o meu coração poderia agüentar.

"Sim _munchkin_?" Meu pai perguntou adicionando seu estranho apelido.

Eu engoli seco, coloquei as mãos juntas e fiz o meu melhor bico, na esperança de que isso iria convencê-los a não ter raiva de mim. Embora, eu não estivesse preocupada com minha mãe. Foi definitivamente o meu pai e Sasuke-kun. "Bem, vocês sabem, assim, Sasuke-kun, né? Claro, bem, ele é o meu... tipo... _namorado_." Eu sussurrei a última palavra rouca enquanto tossia, tentado esconder tudo. Embora, eu não devesse ter totalmente vergonha dele! Ele é meu namorado, pela bondade Deus!

"O quê!?" Meu pai gritou enquanto levantava da cadeira. Minha mãe levantou-se tão bem, mas, para sentá-lo de volta.

"Papai, bem, veja, ele é realmente importante para mim, e eu estou arrependida por mentir, realmente, mas, eu, _por favor_, não faça isso com ele. Não odeie ele. Porque se você fizer isso, seria como odiar uma parte de mim." Sim, não ouse vir e ser rude comigo por estar sendo uma emocional e sentimental louca no momento! Eu estava me sentindo estranhamente hormonal.

Os olhos de meu pai suavizaram e eu percebi que a vida nunca seria tão simples. Eu tinha mentido! Ele não vai deixar de me punir por isso.

Eu poderia dizer que o meu pai estava prestes a gritar de novo, ou alguma coisa louca assim, mas minha mãe cruzou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço para trás e sorriu para mim.

"Se é assim que você se sente Sakura então talvez vocês dois devam sair para um encontro amanhã à noite e ele pode vir até aqui primeiro para buscá-la. Então seu pai não ficara estressado e vocês terão uma noite divertida." Minha mãe sugeriu sorrindo. Estou quase certa que ela chutou meu pai, ou beliscou ele, porque ele apenas sorriu - mas fez um olhar bastante forçado.

"Obrigada! Eu amo vocês!" Eu os trouxe para um grande abraço e, em seguida, corri pelas escadas, rezando para que nunca tivesse essa experiência novamente.

…

Bem não esta tão embaraçoso na sala agora como estava da ultima vez que Sasuke veio na minha casa. Meu pai está realmente sorrindo simpaticamente e minha mãe é amorosa com ele. Ela estava apenas conversando comigo, enquanto eu estava me aprontando para nosso encontro, dizendo coisas como "Oh ele é tão bonito! Você é tão sortuda de ter tirado ele do mercado querida!" É revoltante a forma de saber que sua mãe pensa que seu namorado é gostoso.

Sasuke me viu descendo as escadas e me encontrou lá, segurando minha mão. Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido que eu estava linda e eu realmente esperava que ele me beijasse, mas ele não o fez porque o meu pai estava bem próximo de nós.

E claro, eu estava tão bonita! Eu estou vestindo um vestido! Veja, Sasuke está me levando para um restaurante chique e esse vai ser nosso primeiro encontr,o onde ele me leva para um lugar caro de verdade, então, obviamente, eu tinha que fazer isso valer! Sasuke está bem bonito também.

"Então, Sasuke, onde você vai levar Sakura-chan esta noite?" Papai perguntou logo que Sasuke e eu sentamos no sofá.

"Sair para jantar e então talvez um passeio no parque, se estiver tudo bem pro senhor." Sasuke respondeu enquanto eu ria baixo. Eu sabia que Sasuke podia ser um cavalheiro e lidar com meu pai! Além disso, soava incrivelmente romântico.

"Eu acho, mas certifique-se de que ela estará em casa às onze." Sasuke balançou a cabeça e eu levantei cordialmente do sofá.

"Certo! Agora que está tudo feito, vamos indo! Nós não queremos chegar atrasados para as reservas." Eu disse animada enquanto puxava Sasuke comigo.

"Tudo bem, mas certifique-se de que a minha querida filha estará segura, certo Sasuke?" Sasuke balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e eu caminhei até meu pai e o beijei levemente na bochecha.

"Tchau Pai!"

…

**Ok, então pelo que você pode ver por esse conto surpreendentemente bom, mentir é ruim. Nos leva a confusões. Além do que, quando você mente muito sobre um problema, toda a mentira fica toda enrolada e logo você não pode encontrar a saída de toda a bagunça que você mesmo armou. Torna-se ainda pior quando a coisa toda começa, mesmo sem mentiras.**

**Mentir leva as pessoas a se machucarem e isso causa brigas e corações partidos e lágrimas. E toda essa coisa terrível (que não foi trazida ao mundo por mulheres ou Pandora como os machistas idiotas acreditam – desculpa Hatake-sensei, mas as coisas que eu aprendi durante aulas de mitologia me deixam mesmo irritada) é ruim... Obviamente. Então as pessoas deveriam tentar ao máximo não causar essas coisas.**

**Ninguém gosta de se sentir ferido e a mentira causa isso. Quero dizer, ninguém é estúpido o suficiente pra não saber disso! Eles não viram todos aqueles filmes? Liar Liar, The Perfect Man, Raise Your Voice, e tipo, milhões de outros! Esses foram apenas alguns que surgiram na minha mente. **

**Mas mesmo quando as pessoas sabem que há algo errado, isso não as detém. Isso acontece com os melhores de nós.**

**A única maneira de passar por uma situação como essa é ter pessoas do seu lado que você sabe que sempre se preocupam com você, até mesmo quando você comete os piores erros e passa pelos piores problemas. Pessoas que vão continuar lá por você. Pessoas que vão te perdoar.**

**Pessoas que amam você.**

**--**

**N/T: Trazendo a tradução mais rápido dessa vez ;P Hoje to sem inspiração pra fazer uma nota descente...então ....deixem reviews porque isso não custa nada, e até a próxima...q**

OBS: Estúpido Lee. Estúpidas mentiras, isso era pra rimar..sabe 'stupid lee, stupid lies'...português não ajuda ;P

_Munchkin- _eu não faço a mínima idéia do que isso significa SUIAHSUIAHSUAUISA

Nomes dos filmes no último parágrafo deixei em inglês....isso é relevante sabe

Xoxo ;*


	14. M is For Monthaversary

**M is for Monthaversary (M de Aniversário de Namoro)**

**Ah, sim, aniversário de um mês de namoro. Muitos achariam um feriado (você pode ao menos chamar disso?) irritante ou nerd ou só estúpido . E a maioria acharia estranho que outras pessoas até mesmo celebrem isso.**

**Quase sempre,eu tenho que concordar ,mas Sasuke sempre me faz mudar de ideia. Ele tem esse estranho dom, realmente . **

**Nosso aniversário de namoro estava s aproximando e eu realmente não sabia se íamos comemorar ou não. Honestamente,eu acharia incrivel e estranho se Sasuke ao menos lembrasse disso.**

**Espere, esqueça isso. Eu pensei que seria extremamente adorável se ele se lembrasse, mas ele não poderia fazer isso de forma gay. Como se ele fizesse uma grande declaração, eu decidi que eu teria que terminar com ele e tentar fazê-lo ficar com Sai ou coisa do tipo. Mas se ele fizesse algo doce em que ele sussurrasse no meu ouvido e me desse um presente ou me levasse a um encontro, poderia funcionar.**

**Eu não estaria sendo uma namorada melosa e irritante só por querer que ele fizesse isso, certo? Tipo, eu tenho certeza que você entende tudo de mulheres Kakashi-sensei. Você comemora um aniversário de namoro?**

**Uau, eu estou falando com meu professor através de um trabalho. E isso já passou, esse aniversário de diversão, então não é como se fosse mudar alguma coisa – não que eu quisesse que mudasse, claro.**

…

Eu conclui que nosso aniversário seria no dia 20 de Março, porque foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou de namorada (psh, , sim estou contando ), então quando o dia antes da coisa toda ocorrer chegou, eu, claro, decidi contar para as minhas amigas para obter uma resposta.

Ino deixou escapar um suspiro irritado, provavelmente tentando compreender por que eu decidi ter uma conversa compartilhada com todas as minhas amigas à meia-noite. Eu sei que era meio egoísta, mas Afinal é pra isso que as amigas servem, ne?

Sentei na minha cama durante a tentativa de buscar ajuda de minhas amigas. Elas não estavam respondendo e eu estava certa que Hinata tinha dormido. "O que devo fazer?"

Mosquito zumbindo.

Barulho do relógio.

_'The Terminator'_, que estava na TV agora mesmo ,estava me contagiando.

E oh, sim minhas amigas não estavam respondendo.

"Vocês estão aí?" Eu gritei, esperando acordá-las de seu transe. Não é possível que elas não entendam que eu preciso delas agora? Quer dizer, este é um evento extremamente importante, porque o que ele se lembra e eu não? Quero dizer, eu vou dar um presente a ele (um vale-presente duma loja de esportes), mas e se ele me desse algo grande?

Temari suspirou meio grogue mas ainda conseguiu dizer: "Sim, sim, estamos aqui. " Mas eu tenho certeza que ela deixou o telefone cair em seguida . Então, como seria se estudássemos a noite? Porque elas estão dormindo em um momento importante? Eu não faria isso com elas.

Quem estava lá quando Temari estava tendo _problemas com Shikamaru_?

Quem estava lá quando Naruto precisava de alguém que o fizesse acreditar que Hinata desmaiava ao redor dele _porque gostava dele_?

Quem estava lá quando Tenten precisou de uma _maquiagem séria_?

Quem estava lá quando Ino ganhou dois quilos em uma semana porque comeu todo aquele sorvete _depois que Kiba terminou com ela_?

Quem salvou todos quando Kermit-o-sapo-apaixonado da _garota qualquer que nos atacou no shopping_, enquanto gritávamos alguma coisa sobre nos conformarmos para o cara?

Eu, eu, eu, eu e EU!

Eu mereço um certo tempo aqui pessoas.

"Muito bem, se você estiver acordada agora, diga 'Eu'."

"Eu!" Tenten disse e eu sorri. Sim! Finalmente, alguém estava pronto para ouvir. Ainda mais porque ela soava muito desperta, acho que agora a coisa ia pra frente.

Agora hora para se livrar do peso-morto. "Muito bem meninas, para a cama. Ten-chan, por favor, fique ao telefone você minha querida ,maravilhosa , incrível amiga que eu amo muito agora, porque ela é a única dentre as _outras_ amigas que só querem _dormir_ ".

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Uau.…Eu me sinto _amada_ .

"Ten-chan?" Eu perguntei numa voz tranquila, rezando para que ela estivesse lá ainda.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou de meus lábios uma vez que eu a ouvi dizer um alegre olá. "Okay, então no que é que você precisa de ajuda com o seu _garoto-tão-maluco_ Sakura? "

"Bem, amanhã é o meu aniversário de namoro com Sasuke e não sei se eu deveria lhe dar um presente ou não, uma vez que seria muito ruim se ele se esqueceu, ou se ele pensa que eu sou uma melosa. Mas ,e ele se lembrasse, então isso seria meio gay se ele fizesse uma grande comemoração. Mas eu meio que quero que ele faça. Mas se ele fizer e me der um presente, eu só comprei algo pequeno pra ele, então eu me sentiria mal. "

E depois que toda aquela constatação-em-um-só-fôlego foi feita, Tenten levou um minuto para responder, provavelmente em profundo pensamento de contemplação sobre o desafio que tínhamos em mãos. "Bem, eu poderia perguntar para o Neji e ver o que ele pensa. Ele está online agora,"

"Sério? Eu adoraria se você fizesse isso! Mas não faça ele pensar que sou eu. Mas isso vai ser meio _dificil_ . Muito bem, tente ao máximo _não_ me fazer parecer como um cachorrinho doente amor, _per favor_? " (nota ,eu não escrevi errado, é assim no original :D)

"Sim, sim. Relaxa. Vou chamar , cinco minutos. "

…

"Ok, o que ele disse?"

Tenten suspirou (de felicidade, eu espero), e respondeu, "Ele instantaneamente disse que isso era entre você e Sasuke e eu disse que sim, " Eu estava quase interrompendo, e eu estou certa de que Tenten poderia notar pela minha respiração entrecortada, então ela só continuou, dizendo que aquilo fizesse sentido pra mim, "porque ele teria descoberto de qualquer forma e por que eu perguntaria aleatoriamente sobre aniversários de namoro, de qualquer forma?"

"Verdade."

"Ok, agora, depois disso, eu perguntei se ele ouviu algo a respeito de Sasuke comemorar isso e ele disse que não estava certo se Sasuke lembrava disse também que caras não falam sobre isso, então eu perguntei o que eles sobre o que eles falavam e , ele disse que eu não ia querer saber. Eles não são realmente pervertidos? "

"Sim, mas ele provavelmente quis dizer que eles são uns idiotas e conversavam sobre lição de casa e essas coisas. Seriamente..... "

"Sakura, por que motivo dois adolescentes muito hormonais - você vê como eles nos olham? - que tem duas namoradas muito _gostosas _ - eles são _nossos_ apesar de tudo - falariam sobre lição de casa quando eles poderiam estar falando sobre o que eles querem fazer conosco?"

"O que você quer dizer com o que eles querem _fazer conosco_?"

"Você está implicando que ele faz coisas _comigo_?"

"Talvez."

" Bem, eu não sou uma merda de uma vadia Sakura! Aff! " Eu ri do comentário dela , porque acreditou em mim - não consideraria a Tenten uma prostituta/galinha/vadia. Eu só não vou contar essa parte pra ela porque é muito tarde e Tenten pode estar muito sensível, ela não fica bem quando está com sono.

"Você não é, você sabe. Mas, você realmente _quer_ que eles falem sobre nós desse jeito? Você sabe, um com o outro?"

"Inferno , sim!"

"Tudo bem então. Eu não sei o que vocês fazem juntos, mas ele obviamente adora."

"Você está presumindo que sou uma vadia novamente?"

"Eu insinuaria alguma coisa assim sobre minha Ten-chan?"

"Eu vou pra cama."

"Espera!"

"_Que?_"

Deixei escapar um suspiro profundo . "Ok, o que eu vou fazer amanhã?"

"Urgh,bem, não sei. Traz o presente se ele fizer alguma coisa, dá o presente pra ele. Se não, então você pode ficar com ele ou algo assim. Não é um grande problema ". Exceto, _é._

Eu suspirei novamente inclinada contra a cabeceira da minha cama. "Seria extremamente egoísta e pretensioso se eu ficar chateada se ele esquecer?" Espremi meus olhos e eu esperei por uma resposta, um pouco louca por perguntar a mim mesmo essa questão.

"Bem, eu não vou mentir pra você, Sakura. Você é minha melhor amiga. Isso não é um pouco _obcessiva_? Eu quero dizer, ele é um garoto. Garotos _são idiotas_ e _notoriamente_ esquecem datas importantes – mesmo que essa não seja _tão_ importante.." Eu acho que ela está meio certa.

"Ok,então eu não ficarei chateada amanhã."

"Sim certo."

"Hey, o que isso deveria significar?"

"Sakura, você é muito sensível para o seu próprio bem. Você sabe que eu ficarei chateada amanhã e se isso for te chatear tanto, então só diga alguma coisa. Não vai ser assim tão ruim. "

"Mas eu vou! Eu vou parecer muito grudenta ou alguém que presume que Sasuke é um namorado ruim que esquece aniversários de namoro."

"Mas esquecer aniversários não faz do Sasuke um mau namorado! Odeio te contrariar, querida, mas honestamente, é uma coisa tão gay de celebrar. Isso só mostra como essa coisa toda de namorar é ruim para as pessoas."

"Ruim?"

"Exatamente. Em breve vocês vão começar a usar roupas que combinem. Logo que um de vocês chamar o outro de 'babe' - or 'beb' como o David Cook fez quando ele _cantou 'Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'_ no _American Idol_ -, eu farei um divórcio da nossa amizade. Ou matar um de vocês. Preferivelmente o Sasuke. Ainda que ele obviamente não seria aquele a usar apelidos açucarados. Isso é o tipo de coisa que é a sua cara.."

"Sabe, eu posso te ouvir."

"Ah,desculpa. E´só que,bem,você sabe eu tea mo Sakura e quero o melhor para você, mas isso, isso sobre aniversário de namoro,é estú esqueça isso e estou te avisando, você vai ficar muito melhor."

"Você realmente pensa isso?"

"É."

"Ok, Eu vou pra escola amanhã vestindo uma roupa normal e agindo normalmente como se não houvesse nada importante naquele dia pra mim e apenas serei essa pessoa maravilhosa que eu sou."

"Exatamente."

"E talvez eu leve o vale-presente. Só pra no caso de...."

"Ugh. Você é tão impossivel."

"Mas é por isso que você me ama."

_Mosquito zumbindo._

_Barulho do relógio._

O silencio adentrou o quarto através da linha do telefone.

Uma garota doida,dos cabelos enrolados sonhava …

"Certo?"

…

Eu fui para a escola na manhã seguinte com meu orgulho em posição (ou eram os saltos de um metro que eu estava usando que estavam me dando esse upgrade) e eu fui para meu armário. Nenhum de meus amigos ou o ônibus de Sasuke tinham chegado ainda, então, eu fui deixada sozinha por alguns minutos.

Algumas pessoas elogiaram minha roupa, como aquela garota que estava usando aqueles chinelos realmente legais. Eu deveria perguntar a ela onde ela os comprou. Eles normalmente não combinam, mas ainda assim são lindos.

De repente, eu vejo Ino na entrada, correndo até mim, "Ei, testuda! Uau, onde você comprou essa roupa?"

"Por quê? Tá feia?" Eu olhei para mim mesma e comecei a checar por defeitos. Eu não vi nenhum (porque, realmente, eu sou eu), então, eu presumi que estava tudo bem. Ino me checou também e sorriu "Você está bem, Sakura. É só que é estranho. Você geralmente não se produz sem motivo." Oh-ouh. Ela vai descobrir meu segredo. Eu só espero que Tenten não tenha dito nada. Eu não quero parecer patética ou algo do tipo - mesmo que eu provavelmente pareça.

"Do que você tá falando? Eu faço isso sempre. Psh, Ino, sua bobinha." Ino me lançou um olhar estranho e realmente, eu não pude culpá-la. Por quê? Bobinha. É suficiente.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto gritou enquanto corria pelo corredor com Sasuke seguindo de perto. Eu sorri para ele e corei gentilmente quando ele fez o mesmo.

Sasuke agarrou minha mão, quando ele veio até mim e afastou um pedaço do meu escovado (perfeitamente enrolado) cabelo fora do meu rosto, se inclinando para um beijo. Após o gesto, olhei em seu olhos escuros e sorri verdadeiramente, esperando. Eu não acho que ele entendeu, porque ele acabou me beijando de novo.

"Sakura!" Uma toda-tão-familiar voz chamou de trás. Eu sabia quem era, mas eu não queria me virar e encara-la agora. Eu menti para elas a noite passada, mas na verdade, não foi culpa minha. Uma menina precisa de reconhecimento na vida, e meu namorado lembrando de um dia importante para mim, deve significar que ele acredita que a nossa relação é importante.

Eu me para ficar cara a cara com Tenten, que acabou esbarrando com uma menina que tinha aqueles 'belos chinelos'. "Ei Tenten! Como está? "

"Vou indo. Mas , e você? Ta tudo bem? Quero dizer, o que é esta roupa? Parece que está vestida pra alguma coisa. Algo especial hoje?" Eu lancei um sorriso brihlante e intenso , ela somente sorriu maliciosamente.

"Espere! Eu sei! É sobre o que estávamos falando no telefone ontem à noite quando nos ligaram em plena maldita meia noite numa maldita madrugada..."

"Ino cala a boca." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam vidrados sobre mim e ele sorria. Rezei pra que ele estivesse fazendo o tal sorriso, porque se lembrava daquele dia maravilhoso , mas o próximo comentário dele no meu ouvido ,comprovou que eu estava errada. "Você está linda hoje".

-Sim, eu já sei Sasuke! Você diz isso todo dia! É simplesmente, porque não pode se lembrar? Sei que estou sendo egoísta agora, mas realmente, é difícil lembrar que uma simples data?-

Sasuke me olhou estranhamente. Devo ter feito uma cara medonha enquanto fazia o meu monólogo interior. Ou era porcausa de eu não ter o beijado depois do seu comentário, como sempre faço.

Psh, vou mostrar pra ele um beijo, se ele se lembrar.

O sinal tocou, indicando que em três minutos tinhamos que estar nas salas.

Sasuke pegou minha mão e começou a andar quando eu o interrompi. "Sasuke-kun, está vou com a Ino, porque temos uma aula agora ." Sasuke lançou um olhar confuso, pois eu nunca tinha o interrompido ou negado seus acessos de me puxar por ai e ir andando até a sala. Mas naquele momento,eu não podia ficar perto me fazendo sentir confusa e incrivelmente grudenta .

" Certo. Vejo vocês depois da aula." Eu balancei a cabeça e sai. Uma vez que ele estava fora do corredor,suspirei com alivio.

Eu era a pior namorada do mundo ou o que?

…

Certo, isso não é bom.

Por que a Tenten tinha que contar ao Neji? E por que o Neji tinha que contar ao Sasuke? E por que eu tive que ser tão malvada com Sasuke hoje que ele teve até que perguntar para o Neji sobre meu comportamento estranho descobrindo pela Tenten que fez isso mesmo que eu tenha confiado nela noite passada. Isso tudo é tão confuso.

É por isso que eu vim bloqueando todas as ligações do Sasuke desde que eu cheguei em casa da escola. É porque eu me sinto humilhada. É por isso.

Derrepente, meu celular tocou indicando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem do Sasuke. Eu abri,não podia ser tão ruim?

Para: **Sakura  
**De: **_Stud of a Muffin Boyfriend_**

_Sakura, me encontre no parque em 10 minutos, plz.. _

Ah, Jesus, eu poderia me sentir mais nervosa? Ele está tornando isto tão difícil. Embora não seja tão difícil ir ver o meu namorado em um parque, certo? Ele deseja fazer o mesmo por mim. E porque eu sou mesmo louca?

Ok, Sakura, você vai fazer isso.

…

"Sasuke-kun." Eu comprimentei enquanto sentava perto dele. Ele olhou para cima e seus olhos suavizados com algo que eu suponho ser similar ao alívio. Talvez ele estivesse feliz.  
"Ei. " Ele respirou enquanto sorrindo. "O que você tem hoje?" Ei, Sasuke não enrole, vá direto ao ponto.

"B em que você já deveria saber. Neji me contou." Sasuke suspirou, assim como eu. Eu realmente não queria falar sobre isto. Por que eu não agi normalmente hoje?

Sasuke virou-se para mim e meus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Ele estava olhando muito sério e sincero. "Você está realmente brava comigo por causa _disso_?" E isso arruinou que ele ia dizer algo agradável, sincero uma declaração sobre como ele sentia-se triste sobre isso e que estava disposto a fazer tudo para mim.

E isto é o que eu tenho.  
Sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas um pouco de simpatia é valido, né?

"Sim Sasuke! Estou brava! É uma coisa extremamente importante pra mim, ok? Eu pensei que era pra você também, mas aparentemente não. Não sei porquê, mas por um segundo, pensei que você queria a nossa relação e que ela desse certo"

"Só porque eu esqueci o nosso aniversário não significa que a nossa relação não funciona! E realmente, quem diabos comemora isso? É uma coisa estúpida. "Sasuke concluiu, enquanto uma menina de cabelo castanho, cheia de si, passava por nós obviamente debochando de mim.

"Eu sei que é estúpido. É só que, toda a minha vida eu sempre quis um namorado e fazer todas essas coisas legais e totalmente clichês, mas que são incríveis. Como beijar sob as estrelas, ou colocar comida na boca um do outro,ou entrar no Túnel do Amor, ou que ele me salvasse de um dragão cuspidor de fogo me chamando de querida nesse universo de _Indiana Jones_. Mas essas coisas realmente não viram realidade. E eu pensava que ao menos, comemorar um aniversário de namoro, era possível, entende?"

Eu suspirei profundamente e continuei olhando para os meus pés, envergonhada. Eu normalmente não contava meus desejos mais profundos as pessoas, mas Sasuke precisava saber. E não me importo se pareço boba Hatake-sensei. Muitas pessoas pensam que é bobagem que você lê todos os dias sua revista pornô, mas posso rir (na sua cara)? Eu não penso assim.

Sasuke pegou a minha mão e me olhou daquele jeito, e fez aquilo tudo parecer tão sincero. "Sakura, eu não sabia que era tão importante para você. Mas se for, então estou disposto a comemorar."Eu sorri para ele e balancei a cabeça.

E como ele me puxou para um grande abraço, o beijei várias vezes ao mesmo tempo dizendo ' obrigado' uma vez e outra vez

Assim que nos levantamos e ele me cevou para casa, cheguei a uma conclusão. "E agora temos de trabalhar naquela coisa sobre o Indiana Jones...."

…

**Por isso, nossas questões sobre aniversário de namoro dão certo, mas até o momento no nosso relacionamento, ele não me chamou de querida ou 'babe', e nem me salvou de esqueletos diabólicos que controlam mentes como no Indiana Jones, mas estou muito bem com isso, sabe?**

**Mas, como este capítulo mostra, você precisa aprender a se comunicar com o seu parceiro, para que você possa trabalhar as coisas. **

**Eu realmente acabei de ler _l8r, g8rs_ (o terceiro livro da série _ttyl_ - não que você conheça essa peça da literatura),** **e nele, Angela e Logan estavam tendo problemas com comunicação e terminou mal com Jana e ele fazendo coisas ruins (eles não entram em detalhes, então conforme-se com seu pornô Hatake-sensei) e partindo o coração de Angela (novamente). Então, converse com seu amor!**

**E no caso de você estar se perguntando , Sasuke não fez isso comigo . Ele me levou para uma cafeteria do qual seu pai é dono e era tão doce, porque ele fez o pai (e Itachi, uma vez que ele estava correndo naquela noite) fechá-lo tão cedo que tivemos todo o local só para nós. Foi incrivelmente romântico e agradável. **

**E meus pais estavam acostumados com os planos de última hora desde que eu me acostumei a usá-los**

**Portanto, agora que estamos na criação de cerca de metade do alfabeto (ou talvez mais, mas eu sempre considerei M em ser o meio - m, metade, entendeu?), Essas três palavras tinham que aparecer logo, né?**

**Mas não próximo capítulo. Ou o próximo capítulo. Mas algum dia logo, posso confirmar.**

**Porque eu sei que nosso amor pode resistir ao teste do tempo. Trata-se de uma pequena discussão sobre comemorações. Pegamos um longo engarrafamento no caminho para a cafeteria comigo gritando com ele o tempo todo para dirigir com segurança. Inferno, ele superou até mesmo Indiana Jones.**

**Ok, estamos indo longe demais. **

**  
Mas realmente, quem pode me culpar?**

---

**N/T: E ai gente tudo bem? XDDDD cara-de-pau off/ Espero que não me matem pela demora e que deixem review nem que seja pra me xingar. Obrigada por todas até agora.**

**OBS: O anda comendo letras, e palavras até mesmo frases. Desculpe se tiver algo sem sentido.. OMG eu revisei três vezes e ainda tem coisa errada. FF podre.**

_Agradecimentos Especiais: a minha fã(mentira) , que sempre me ajuda com algumas palavras/frases/expressões e que sempre beta pra mim, Thank you Hellen! Não me esquecendo do grande tradutor do Google, meu brother :B _

_Monthaversary: É uma ...como posso dizer, gíria, não tem tradução exata em português, mas quer dizer aniversário de namoro mesmo._

_The Terminator: O exterminador do futuro_

_Stud of a Muffin: não tenho nem ideia, deve ser giria tbm....sorry. =[__  
_


	15. N is For Nightmares

**N is for Nightmares (N de Pesadelos)**

**Ugh, sim, pesadelos: esses terríveis sonhos que você tem quando está tendo um bom sono. Eles te acordam, assustam, e fazem você desejar nunca mais sair debaixo do lençol. Você fica com medo do que te espera lá fora.**

**Mas existem outros pesadelos além dos sonhos bons. Há momentos em que as coisas simplesmente não são da maneira que você programou e tudo acaba numa bagunça. Esses são obviamente ruins, mas em minha opinião, os sonhos são muito piores.**

**Eu raramente tenho pesadelos, mas quando tenho, eles são incrivelmente assustadores. Alguns são sobre a morte e os outros sobre monstros. Ambos soam como uma coisa infantil para se ter medo. A morte é somente algo que não causaria medo em alguém com somente quinze anos e monstros deixam seu armário quando você faz dez. Essas coisas não são consideradas assustadoras.**

**Mas, ei, todo mundo tem medos, né?**

…

Eu acordei suando frio e imediatamente sentei na minha cama. Olhei ao redor de forma frenética e vi que eram duas da manhã. Eu levei as mãos até meu rosto e sentia ao redor, tentando parar de me preocupar.

Eu estava tentando convencer a mim mesma que não era real.

Todas aquelas coisas terríveis que eu vi nunca aconteceram e – espero – nunca vão acontecer.

Foi um sonho infantil. Não era nada de mais.

Mas eu não poderia tirá-lo da minha mente.

Era um conceito assustador e assustador, no entanto. Bastava a possibilidade de acontecer, foi tão incrivelmente terrível que eu senti a necessidade de chorar logo ali na cama. E eu fiz.

Chorei por alguns minutos, mas eu ainda estava preocupada.

Então eu peguei meu telefone.

Após alguns toques, uma voz falou irritada e impaciente, "Alô?".

"Sasuke-kun?"

Eu podia ouvir a sua voz preocupada quando ele respondeu, "Sakura, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Você está machucada? "

"Não, nada disso Sasuke-kun. Só que, eu, eu tive um pesadelo, e, hum, eu estou com medo.."

"Então?"

Que grande namorado.

"Bem, você pode falar comigo um pouco? Você tem essa voz que me acalma."

"Sakura, é apenas um sonho. Volte para a cama e você vai estar bem de manhã."

Eu eclodi em lágrimas novamente e viciosamente esfregava os olhos com as mãos bruscamente. Meu sonho era importante e assustador e eu precisava de apoio. Pesadelos sempre faziam isso comigo, mas eu pensei que, em vez de acordar minha mãe, queria apenas chamar o meu amor e –carinhoso- namorado, mas ele só queria dormir.

O que não posso queixar. Trata-se de duas da manhã. Mas ele está agindo como se fosse nada quando estou verdadeiramente em pânico.

"Sakura, por favor – só, só não chore. Eu vou - ugh. Qual foi o seu sonho?"

Isso me fez chorar novamente, mas os soluços se tornavam cada vez mais altos e as lágrimas aumentavam. Eu o ouvi suspirar e em seguida oferecer, "Sakura, você quer que eu vá ai?"

"Espera, sério?" As lágrimas paravam quando a palavra 'sério' aparecia na o único jeito.

Ele suspirou novamente e eu pude vê-lo ali, deitado em sua cama macia e passando os dedos através de seu cabelo tão macio. "Sim. Eu vou pegar minha bicicleta e, então, podemos pedalar ao redor da sua casa. Me espera ai fora.."

"Aw! Obrigada Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Tanto faz." E com isso, o telefone foi desligado e eu corri para fora da minha cama.

…

Eu cumprimentei o meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante (ou o meu pseudo-ladrão (saltou de uma janela aqui, pessoas) em um moletom preto e - _pode acreditar_ - calça de pijama preta), com um longo beijo para mostrar a minha gratidão. Ele não estava tão entusiasmado para corresponder, mas ainda assim ele fez.

O passeio no parque foi tranqüilo, mas isso não me incomodava muito. Eu só estava feliz em vê-lo e saber que ele estava bem. E como eu agarrei o braço dele todo o caminho até lá, eu acho que ele sabia que eu realmente precisava dele.

Ele sentou debaixo de uma árvore enquanto me sentei no colo dele, de frente para ele. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto seus braços enrolados em torno de minha cintura me esquentavam com o calor que seu corpo irradiava.

Ele abafou um bocejo antes de perguntar, "Então, qual foi o seu sonho?" Foi uma pergunta ruim e, realmente, eu não queria chorar, mas eu fiz mesmo assim.

Soluços abafados borbulhavam enquanto eu enterrava minha cabeça no seu peito cheia de vergonha. "E-eu, eu estava fugindo - Eu não sei do que - acho que algo estava me perseguindo e eu estava em perigo, porque, v-você pulou na frente da coisa, quando ela chegou. E depois, você ficou tão machucado. Eu tentei salvá-lo e eu não podia. V-Você, morreu, Sasuke-kun.." Eu consegui soltar antes de chorar um pouco mais.

Após mais algumas lágrimas, o dedo de Sasuke levantou meu queixo para cima e eu entrei em contato com os mais carinhosos e sinceros olhos que eu já vi.

"Sakura, você sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer." Ele me abraçou perto de seu peito e passou os dedos através do meu cabelo. Eu enterrei o meu rosto em seu pescoço e ele continuou me abraçando - secretamente dizendo que nunca o deixaria ir.

Chorei durante cerca de dez minutos e Sasuke continuava sussurrando coisas doces para mim.

"Você sabe, eu tenho sonhos sobre você também."

E foi ai que eu levantei a cabeça e meus olhos encontraram os dele. "Sasuke-kun, eu realmente quero saber sobre os seus _sonhos molhados._" A cara que Sasuke fez quase me fez rir, mas estava decidida a não fazer isso senão podia ser fatal.

"Nada a ver Sakura." Ele se defendeu corando, portanto, provava que eu estava certa. Mas é compreensível. Eu _sou a namorada dele,_ né.

Eu sorri. Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, sim, continuei a falar dos seus sonhos. Gosto de saber que, mesmo quando você não está acordado, está pensando em mim." Sorri interiormente quando vi uma linha vermelha se formando em suas bochechas

"Bem, hn, na maioria das vezes são apenas coisas aleatórias… quando você aparece no sonho".

"Como o quê?"

E esta devia ser uma coisa muito embaraçosa, se levasse em conta a velocidade com que o vermelho tomava conta do rosto pálido dele. "Bem, você sabe coisas normais. Tipo, hum, vocêtomandobanhonumabanheiradesucodetomatecomigo"

Eu lancei um olhar curioso. "Hein? O que você disse Sasuke-kun? Não ouvi. Pode repetir?" Ele sabia que eu estava me fazendo de boba, por que ele sorriu um pouco.

"Você estava tomando banho... no suco de tomate" insira um rosto corado, "uh, comigo." Eu ri incontrolavelmente enquanto ele me olhava irritado e rosnando. Depois eu percebi que ele estava de fato, frustrado, eu parei, e depositei um suave beijo nos seus lábios.

"Bem, nós vamos ter que esperar um pouquinho pra fazer isso, né?" Eu relutei, meus lábios ainda estavam bem próximos dos dele. Ele rosnou de novo, mas dessa vez, era um som de desejo.

Antes que os beijos que ele depositava no meu pescoço virassem algo que eu tivesse que parar, eu perguntei "Você já teve pesadelos?" Ele parou e me olhou assustado.

"Bem, hn, sim."

_RETURN OF THE FLUSH_  
(haha – soou engraçado).

.

"Você estava, hn, namorando Kiba – ou Sai, mas foi principalmente com o Kiba. E, hn, não eu." Meus olhos suavizaram e eu fiz com que ele levantasse a cabeça (aparentemente admitindo que você está com medo de perder sua namorada é uma coisa ruim para o ego do Sasuke – mesmo que eu achasse aquilo adorável – e ele tinha que olhar pra baixo).

Eu mexi meus lábios na frente dele e fechei os olhos parcialmente. "Você sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer...".

Ele riu daquele jeito inacreditavelmente bonito. E não foi a _'Eu estava certo e você errada, por isso ha' _ tipo de risada. E ele definitivamente não era o tipo_'Você é um perdedor então vá e pule da ponte ' _....

Enfim, eu acho que eu posso chamar aquilo de sorriso.

Então Sasuke sorriu, e depois lentamente começou a provar meus lábios. Começou como um beijo simples e (ao contrário todos os outros) permaneceu assim. Durou pouco também.

E, após nosso beijo, só continuamos abraçados, olhando as estrelas. Eu tinha certeza que

se passavam duas horas desde que chegamos lá e eu não planejava ir embora tão cedo.

Tentei reprimir um arrepio, mas não funcionou. Depois Sasuke notou que estava frio (ok, eu estava tão cansada e não tinha posto casaco, uma ou mais quentes calças de pijama com corações...), ele tirou seu moletom (o do basquete um - score! Você não tem idéia de quanto eu quis que isso se realizasse – você sabe, toda a coisa de '_dar a jaqueta para a namorada e ela usá-lo na escola para todos saberem que você pertencia ao nome estampado nas costas'_).

Eu sorria enquanto ele colocava sobre mim. "Você nunca mais vai ter isso de novo." Eu sorri mais ainda quando os cantos dos lábios dele _levantaram-assim-ligeiramente_.

"E por alguma razão, tudo bem pra mim" Eu o beijei novamente, e em seguida repousei a cabeça sobre seu peito, me sentindo um pouco cansada. Uma vez que minha mão estava em contato com seu peito, eu congelei quando percebi que não tinha nada ali, a não ser, nada. Não tinha _nada_.

Ele estava _sem camisa_.

Olhei para cima chocada quando o vi seu sorriso gentil se tornar um sorriso arrogante.

Eu nunca tinha visto ele... Sem camisa.

Era tipo, o sonho de _todas _as fangirls, se tornando realidade.

E... Ele era todo _meu_.

"Tire uma foto. Ainda dá tempo." Eu divertidamente mostrei a língua e bati no braço dele.

"Cala a boca. E nós dois sabemos que eu não preciso de uma foto. Você vai de boa vontade tirar a camisa quando eu me sentir assim."

Sasuke bufou. "Você quer dizer quando você está sentindo tesão."

"Não era _eu_ que estava imaginando os banhos no suco de tomate...".

Sasuke bufou de novo, mas dessa vez eu o interrompi com um beijo. Começou mais quente e ficou cada vez mais profundo, ele acariciando meu cabelo enquanto eu corria minhas mãos pelo seu peito até a cintura.

Foi quase surpreendente saber que ele podia ser gentil e tudo mais. Ou que ele estava quase inconsciente e não estava pensando sobre o que estava fazendo. Mas de qualquer forma, era um lado que eu realmente gostei.

Talvez pesadelos não fossem assim tão ruins apesar de tudo.

"SAKURA HARUNO, o que DIABOS você está fazendo com esse UCHIHA as QUATRO DA MALDITA MANHÃ?"

Não tem importância.

…

**Então, sim, meus pais (pai - minha mãe permaneceu na cama, porque ela era gentil e atenciosa e toda maravilhosa) tipo me achou. E Sasuke. Debaixo da árvore. Com os braços em volta da minha cintura, com a sua camisa sobre mim. E ele sem nenhuma. E nós calorosamente se beijando. Às quatro da manhã.**

**Mas não foi tão mal assim. Quero dizer, nós explicamos o cenário do meu pesadelo e como ele me ajudou muito minha mãe se chocou por uns instantes, mas ela entendeu. Meu pai só lançava aquele olhar medonho para Sasuke.**

**Depois de meia hora, Sasuke foi embora (mas não antes que eu o agarrasse e desse um beijo de boa noite e claro, agradecer por tudo), e eu fui para o quarto. Nós próximos dias eu não estava autorizada a ir lá for a ou sair de casa ou qualquer coisa. Mas quando meu pai saia pro trabalho, minha mãe me deixava ligar pro Sasuke. **

**Sasuke acabou se metendo em confusão também (pai estúpido ligou pro pai estúpido), então passamos o dia falando um com o outro pelo telefone, escondidos. Foi realmente muito bom (mas eu perdi os beijos quentes!)**

**Mas mesmo assim, sim, pesadelos podem ser assustadores, mas às vezes tudo que você precisa fazer para se sentir melhor é ter alguém que vai te dizer que aquilo nunca vai acontecer. Demônios não são reais, monstros existem apenas em shows (_Ah! Monstros Reais!_) quando você era mais jovem como uma fonte de entretenimento, e o único e verdadeiro antídoto para maus sonhos é uma pessoa que se preocupa com você. **

**Ou um beijo. **

**Ambos funcionam _maravilhosamente._**

**Mas mesmo assim, realmente significa algo para mim que Sasuke veio até minha casa, só para me fazer feliz, e simplesmente, eu só precisava dele comigo.**

**Esses tipos de coisas realmente se somam, e produzem um incrível relacionamento, que fica garantido para passar no teste do tempo. **

**  
É quase como se sente o amor. **

**  
_Quase._**

_**...**_

**N/T: Nem demorei tanto dessa vez, não me matem senão daí não vai ter tradução nunca mais. BWAHAHAHAHA – chantagem –**

Ah, invejinha da Sakura *-* e que Sasuke arrogante, 'tire uma foto...' ele anda tendo aulas com uma certa pessoa que eu conheço.... u-ú

Sem comentários idiotas meus nesse cap. (como se os anteriores não fossem idiotas....)

Ahn, return of the flush... não tem graça em português, é algo como retorno do....corado. sei lá. Ignorem isso tá? \o\ Ignorem tbm os erros do ff. net que come palavras..... :3

**Reviews Reviews :3**


	16. O is For Our Song

**O is for Our Song ( O é para Nossa Música )**

**(OUR SONG IS THE SLAMMIN' SCREEN-DOOR, SNEAKIN' OUT LATE, KNOCKIN' ON YOUR WINDOW! WHEN WE'RE ON THE PHONE AND YOU TALK REAAAAL SLOW, 'CAUSE IT'S LATE AND YOU'RE MOMMA DON'T KNOW!)**

…

**Não, este capítulo não é sobre essa maravilhosa, alta e incessante música da Taylor Swift(eu adoro - sério). Desculpa por suas esperanças Hatake-sensei, mas, bem, não é só sobre isso. Quero dizer, sério, sou eu _tão _ previsível? **

**  
Não responda.**

**  
Mas de qualquer maneira, este capítulo é sobre Sasuke e eu e nossa música! Ou, bem, devia ser isso. Mas ainda. Tem a ver com uma canção. E música.**

**  
Isso conta para alguma coisa, certo? **

**  
Ah, qualquer que seja, estou apenas contando a história. **

**  
(OUR SONG IS THE WAY YOU LAUGH, THE FIRST DATE WHEN I DIDN'T KISS HER AND I SHOULD HAVE!)**

…

"_Once upon a time there was light in my life. Now there's only love in the dark. What can I say?? It's a total eclipse of the heart!!_"

Ouvir meu iPod quando estou triste / feliz / brava / alegre / qualquercoisa geralmente faz-me pular para cima e para baixo na minha cama enquanto cantando a letra, totalmente explodindo minha (bonita, mas não muito) voz ao máximo.

E uma vez que não tem ninguém em casa agora, é melhor. Normalmente, o meu pai iria gritar e me perturbar, por eu estar estragando sua soneca, ou algo assim e minha mãe iria sorrir e ser solidária dizendo, "Eu amo essa música!" E começar cantar comigo. É um ciclo vicioso, mas suficiente.

Mas agora que estou sozinha, aumento o volume da música (nos meus auto falantes —meus ouvidos não aguentariam fones), a cama é de alguma forma mais elástica, e minha voz chegava em tons tão altos que eu nem sequer acho que poderiam sair da minha boca.

É tudo em um dia trabalho.  
-

Bonnie Tyler foi desligado no meu iPod e um familiar pop / country-licious começou a tocar e eu me virei para perto dos alto falantes pois era uma das minhas músicas favoritas (no momento). É tão feliz que te faz sorrir.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel; the other on my heart!_"

Eu sempre achei que soava estranho, tipo a mão dele nos peitos dela ou que seja. 'Porque o seu coração é tipo, nessa área. E que garoto tem a sua mão sobre o coração da namorada? '

Teoricamente, pode ser, mas sério, quem disse isso?

É quase tão mau como quando Chris Brown diz que 'my boo' "em" _With You_ ", porque soa como" boob "ou algo assim. Tipo pronto'I need you're boob. I gotta see you're boob'. Não parece estranho?

Sério.

Mas eu ainda amo essa música da Taylor Swift porque a música dela me faz querer dançar e sorrir. E sim, eu sei que eu digo que a maioria das músicas que me faz dançar e sorrir, mas principalmente a dela. Ou bem, neste momento

E enquanto a letra continua os sorrisos continuam e a dança começa, não posso ajudar mas acho que eu e Sasuke não têm uma canção perfeita e como seria se nós tivessemos. Estamos saindo por alguns meses agora, por isso só seria adequado, né?

E eu sei que estou desse jeito tosco todo sentimental que acontece nos relacionamentos como aniversários de namoro e primeiros beijos e toda essa coisa , mas isto parece bem crucial. Esta não é apenas algumas das minhas fantasias do namorado perfeito— espere, que nada, eu já tenho o namorado perfeito. Quero dizer o _relacionamento_ perfeito.

Não é muito importante todo casal ter sua música?

Está em todos os filmes. E, em _My Best Friend's Wedding,_ eles ainda emprestaram sua canção para ele e sua nova mulher e tudo isso. E claro, eles não eram um casal, mas faz sentido. E eu sei que eles dizem que qualquer coisa pode acontecer em filmes, mas também é verdade que tudo pode acontecer na vida.

Reality may bite, but fantasy bites back! - Realidade maio mordida, mas fantasia mordidas de volta!

Ou bem, na minha opinião. E ter uma canção não é uma fantasia, mas não é tão realidade. Mas isso é bom, porque eu vou começar uma revolução (_they say they want a revolution, well you know, we all wanna change the world_)! Vai ser uma revolução de amor e todos os que seguem irão receber cookies. Ou canções de amor.

Mas nem um funciona! Aniversários de namoro serão como um mandamento e participação frequente será obrigatória. Beijos serão distribuídos e PDA will be a must. Aniversários nunca serão esquecidos (que isso possa ser como nos cães —sabe aquele chip interno que tem nome e essas coisas que por isso se eles se perderem , podem ser encontrados) e presentes serão abundantes (animado ou inanimado— de preferência inanimados, uma vez que estes fazem você se sentir louco no interior).

Poderia ser um tal de começar a espalhar o amor de todo o mundo e a guerra iria parar! Como o grande Jimi Hendrix, uma vez disse, 'Quando o poder do amor supera o amor do poder, o mundo deve saber da paz'. Isso cai ser obviamente iniciado com a minha revolução do amor! Duh!

Ou não. Mas sério, é uma ótima idéia. Todos devem obedecer e seguir.

Mas mesmo assim, ainda precisamos de uma música e não temos uma. Então, obviamente, eu vou ter de chamar o meu querido Sasuke-kun e irrita-lo interminavelmente sobre a minha falta de perfeição no relacionamento.

Ou alguma porcaria como isso.

…

Eu decidi não dizer pro Sasuke que precisávamos de uma música, porque eu percebi que iria estragar tudo. Seria como brincar com a sorte. E como eu aprendi com os meus queridos da série Twilight , não é bom ficar brincando com a sorte.

Mas, uma canção para um casal tem de vir magicamente e de lugar nenhum.

Isso é o que torna a música deles. Eu não posso acreditar que ainda não perceberam isso!

Mas tenho alguns momentos de loira (eu amo vocês Temari e Ino—não há nenhuma simpatia por você Naruto, desculpe) por isso é compreensível.

Mas ainda.

"Uau, este lugar é tão grande. Eu não sabia que você era _assim,_ rico. "Sasuke apenas sorriu de lado, balançado a cabeça negativamente enquanto me conduzia para o salão ainda maior. Eu engoli seco, levada pela beleza que o lugar tinha— bem como a elegância. .

Mas o que estava totalmente fora desse lugar, mesmo com a sua arquitetura linda e divina, pisos de vidro espelhado.

O homem que eu tinha o braço envolto em torno.

E sim, eu sou assim toda melodramática.

Mas eu também não sou mentirosa .

Deus,ele parece incrivelmente bonito no seu smoking preto, cabelos perfeitamente penteados (mas não completamente para trás— ficaria esquisito. Estava somente bem arrumado, mas não de modo exagerado — mesmo que isso é inegável sexy e tentador), e um sorriso que era o mesmo de quando ele me viu na minha casa.

Mas como poderia não ser?

Estou vestida com meu mais fino vestido, combinando totalmente com o seu traje preto e branco—não foi de propósito, eu juro!—com o vestido cocktail preto que eu estava vestindo, com laços em todos os lugares.

E não vamos esquecer os sapatos ,porque, sério, Annie é uma louca que não sabe _nada _sobre moda. Um sorriso não completa um look—_os sapatos sim._

Então, meus sapatos pretos levemente cobertos com uma fina camada de renda completavam meu casual, mas ainda clássico look, deixando Sasuke totalmente louco com minha beleza, e agradecendo a Kami-sama que eu sou sua namorada.

Porque quem não queria?

"Sakura?" Olhei para cima para meu namorado que graciosamente quebrou minha linha de pensamentos sobre a forma bela e egocêntrica que eu era.

Eu me virei com um sorriso adornando meu belo rosto. "Sim Sasuke-kun?"

"Pare de fazer essa á assustando meus primos pequenos.. "

Eu segurei ele divertidamente no braço enquanto um sorriso surgia em seus lábios. "Sasuke-kun, você sabe que eu assusto muita gente. Portanto, era obviamente uma má ideia me convidar para este encontro familiar de Uchihas ".

"Você tinha que vir."

"E por que ?"

"Porque," e, de repente, seu rosto ficou solene e eu sabia que não estávamos brincando mais, "Você pode ser uma Uchiha um dia."

E com essa observação, minha respiração parou na garganta, e eu sabia que Sasuke tinha notado.

…Sra….Sakura…Uchiha…

É coisa demais para uma única noite , mas é claro que eu podia ver isso acontecer. Eu amava Sasuke (_eu acho_) e ele me ama (novamente com o pensamento — ainda não dissemos isso , mas ainda podemos senti-lo, _certo?_) E totalmente poderia imaginar passar o resto da minha vida com ele.

Mas é por isso que ele me trouxe aqui hoje? É por isso que eu tinha que passar todo o meu salário que ganhei como babá nos últimos meses, para pagar esse vestido?

Porque eu sei que não será capaz de olhar para todas estes Uchiha's (ou respirar corretamente) sem pensar que um dia eu poderia estar relacionado a eles.

Sei que Sasuke notou meu espanto e confusão, por isso quando ele disse, "Sakura—", eu instantaneamente o parei com um enérgico beijo, fazendo seus olhos fechar e corresponder. Durou apenas alguns segundos para que alguém nos interrompesse.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan, a festa já vai começar." Itachi fez uma mímica enquanto nós dois enquanto nos separavamos , sua mão na minha enquanto andávamos pelo salão de festas.

…

Era cerca de o meio a festa (eu acho), e eu nunca tive minha bochecha beijada tantas vezes em três horas. Foi extremamente cansativo, mas ainda assim ... _doce_? Sim, essa é a palavra. Porque eles eram todos muito velhos (e alguns de meia-idade) e fofos da sua própria maneira.

Era inacreditável que Sasuke teria uma namorada?

Quero dizer, eles agem como se nenhuma garota tivesse ao menos falado com seu filho, muito menos um encontro sozinhos. E ele é incrivelmente bonito e charmoso e cavalheiro como e—bem, a lista continua. Mas como poderia alguém _não_ namorar ele? Serei eu realmente sortuda que ele só tem olhos para uma baixinha temperamental e irritante, sempre-desejando-sua-felicidade-antes-de-tudo, pretensiosa, de maldito cabelo rosa?

Provavelmente.

Mas ainda era agradável encontrar todos da sua família. E quero dizer _ todos_. E não é que eu posso lembrar de todos os nomes, mas os três estou atualmente a falar agora são bons. Um tem cabelo cinza escuro, provavelmente resultantes da assinatura Uchiha cabelo preto. A outra era de cerca da idade de Mikoto , e eu tenho certeza que é sua irmã. E a outra é uma menina, seu nome começa com uma H. não posso lembrar ...

Mas ela é absolutamente adorável e sempre me perguntando quando Sasuke e eu vamos nos casar, o que tipo me assusta, mas ainda me faz rir um pouco. Eu já prometi que ela pode ser a menina que joga flores e vestir um vestido rosa e roxo.

Cerca de na metade da conversa com a avó de Sasuke, (eu presumo) sobre como nós dois nos encontramos e todas essas coisas amáveis , eu vejo Sasuke andando pela sala, falando com Itachi, Fugaku, e tenho certeza que ...seu avô? Talvez. Mas mesmo assim, ele não está fazendo muito da conversa, mas simplesmente olhando para mim.

Meu coração aumentou algumas batidas quando notei o sorriso torto em seu rosto e ao olhar malicioso em seus olhos. Eu ainda podia ouvir as vozes melódicas à mesa que estava sentada, mas eu as bloqueava, dissecada pelo olhar de Sasuke.

Ele levantou sua mão preguiçosamente para apontar uma sala vazia a esquerda. Ele então balançou a cabeça negativamente , sorrindo ainda mais na minha confusão. Ele se levantou ,cochichou algo para os membros da família à mesa, e caminhou para a sala, olhando para mim o tempo todo.

... Certo ...

"Ah, se vocês me desculpam, eu realmente tenho que usar o toilet." Expliquei enquanto levantava de meu assento e caminhava no sentido da sala isolada que Sasuke estava. Eu podia ouvir algumas perguntas sobre o por que de eu não estava encaminhando para o banheiro, e ainda me senti culpada, mas isso morreu uma vez que eu entrei na sala escura.

Comecei a olhoar em volta, procurando o homem esperado, quando eu senti fortes braços em volta de minha cintura, puxando-me para o canto da sala. Eu relutei num primeiro momento, surpreendida pelo súbito rapto.

Uma vez eu estava inclinada contra a parede, a mão forte e os olhos escuros caiam sobre mim. "Está se divertindo?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso lúdico, me derretendo inteira.

Eu sorri também. "Sim."

"Desculpa por te levar para longe tão rápido, mas eu sei que minha avó poderia ter se intrometido. Eu também tinha que te salvar das irritações da minha prima. "

"Sasuke, sua família é maravilhosa. Isso não pode ser possível , o motivo pleo qual me tirou de lá. "

Ele suspirou. "Ótimo. Eles estavam te disputando. "

Eu ri. "Sasuke-kun, sério, é uma reunião familiar. Acho que é isso que acontece. "

"Você é só minha..." Ele começou a traçar pequenos beijos por trás, no meu pescoço atrás enquanto eu ainda ria.

"Sei disso, idiota. E por favor, todos sabemos que você é a pessoa mais bonita nesta família.

Ele sorriu de lado contra a minha pele, e eu podia sentir . A respiração dele, o ar quente contra minha pele, me deixava sem ar , a boca seca, e alguns gemidos abafados.

"Eu já disse como você está bonita esta noite? "

Os beijos no pescoço estavam me deixando louca e corada, mas ainda consegui responder com "Não, você não disse. Mas, tudo bem. Eu tenho muito mais que uma resposta. "

"O quê?"

"Bem, você sorriu."

Ele me olhou de cima –seu trabalho no meu pescoço, confusão evidente nos olhos dele. "Eu sorrio todo o tempo,Sakura. "

"Não! Você dá umas risadinhas maliciosas! Um sorriso é diferente. Você só sorri em ocasiões especiais—e quando você faz, eu amo"

Ele disse irônico "Qual é a diferença entre os dois?"

"Bem, com um sorriso, você mostra os dentes. Eu gosto de seus dentes. "E com um movimento rápido, ele estava no meu pescoço novamente e mordeu ali. Eu congelei surpresa e com um pouco de dor.

" Sasuke-kun, o que está fazendo? "

Ele me olhou inocente. "Você disse que gostava dos meus dentes ..."

"Sasuke, pare!"

"Está te incomodando? "

"…talvez…"

E com isso, ele capturou meus lábios com os seus, sincronizando-nos em um apaixonado beijo. Ele me empurrou ainda mais contra a parede, me envolvendo em seu calor enquanto eu gemia baixo—por causa dos arrepios que sua boca causava em mim.

E o nosso beijo foi interrompido (_outra vez_) com um locutor lá fora, anunciando o inicio das músicas. Olhei para cima, para ele, sorrindo encantadoramente. "Eu adoro essa música..."

Ele sorriu de lado, se inclinando mais perto de mim, e os lábios pairando sobre mim."Sério?"

Eu ri baixo "Sasuke-kun, dança comigo." Ele fez uma careta e eu acrescentei um ", por favor ..."

"Hn",

Eu ri denovo , mas por outra razão. "Sasuke, tem batom vermelho em você. " A careta aumentou quando eu tentei limpar o batom dele, corei ao lembrar em como o batom tinha ido parar lá. Sasuke sorriu ao meu embaraço, o que deixava mais dificil de limpar.

"Saiu tudo? " Eu neguei.

"Então, você vai dançar comigo, Sasuke-sama, o amor da minha vida que eu não poderia viver sem uma vez que você é incrível, porque —"

Ele agarrou meu braço, me puxando para a pista de dança, e assumindo a posição. Ele tinha a minha mão na sua— a forma clássica de dançar. Mas, ainda que eu goste da moda, eu gosto do jeito , romântico e antigo das coisas. Então, eu joguei meus braços em volta dele, com a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto os braços dele envolviam minha cintura.

"_Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose."_

Eu sorri profundamente em seu peito, sabendo que este foi um verdadeiro momento de felicidade.

Por que?

Porque ,shh, nós encontramos a nossa música!

E como eu sei disso?

Bem, você sabe, _Lifehouse_ tipo, é minha vida, por isso já começa com alguns bem merecidos elogios. E então estamos dançando. Sasuke realmente odeia dançar, por isso este é um grande desenvolvimento. Sério.

E as letras significam muito. Estamos tãããoooo apaixonados (eu acho—_denovo_) e todo esse ritmo. _É só deixar levar._

Sério.

"_And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

…

**Então eu tirei minha (nossa) música da minha lista de coisas para fazer na mais perfeita —**

**  
ESPERA! Sakura tem um engenhoso plano (fala uma novidade?). Eu decidi que não quero um relacionamento perfeito, porque nada é perfeito, e não importa o quanto eu quero que elas sejam, não podem ser perfeitas. **

**Mas estar feliz não significa que tudo está perfeito. Significa que você decidiu ver além das imperfeições. **

**E embora Sasuke dificilmente é imperfeito (você já o viu?), ele tem algumas falhas (sou namorada dele). Quer dizer, eu sou extremamente irritante e egocêntrica e constantemente quero as coisas do meu jeito. **

**  
Mas ele sempre tenta (e geralmente consegue) manter desse jeito. **

**E é por isso que eu sei que este é o amor e é fabuloso e esta cheio de música, e embora eu não contei para o Sasuke que tinhamos uma música , ou que ele ainda não me beijou na chuva, eu sei o que esta relação é. **

**  
É perfeitamente imperfeita.**

**...**

**N/T: REVIEWS REVIEWS. Só pra ver se o povo enxerga.**

**A estou rápida agora hein.? Ahá, vou alcançar a autora logo.**

Tudo que está em inglês (e itálico) são letras de música, ou parte delas. Se quer tradução joga no google ,coleeega. (Desculpe por isso, afetada pelas férias.. –q )

E sobre a citação de Crepúsculo, eu realmente quase tirei esse parágrafo, não aguento mais essa modinha ridícula, livro e filme mal feitos , desculpem fãs, opinião é opinião, mas deixem review nem que seja pra xingar, estou acostumada com isso \o\

_My Best Friend's Wedding : O casamento do meu melhor amigo._


	17. P is For Promise Rings

**P is for Promise Rings (P é para Anel de Compromisso)**

**Oh, você sabe, aqueles anéis que um casal troca para consumar seu relacionamento e que quer dizer que ele vai durar sempre e para sempre, e que vocês dois são realmente, **_**realmente**_** um par perfeito?**

**  
Ou então eu ouvi por ai.**

**  
****E por toda minha vida, eu quis (e sim, eu sei que você percebeu que eu quero um monte de coisas—mas sou uma menina carente, com um namorado muito promissor, então eu posso né) um anel de compromisso, porque seria ****tão doce e romântico.**

**  
****Depois que eu assisti o filme '**_**Lifetime'**_** onde a menina ganhou um do namorado, e então ele teve um câncer e morreu, e eu fiquei tipo, "Santo Deus. OMG. eu quero um anel desses! Mas o câncer seria ruim ... "  
Mas então pensei no Sasuke, e como ele poderia me dar um, e **_**não**_** ter câncer. ****Então seria tão bonito... me arrepio só de pensar.**

**  
****Embora, pedir um anel de compromisso assim de uma hora pra outra?  
Soaria estranho.****  
Mas, ei, eu sou uma garota estranha ... **

…

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, olha!" Eu apontei para o bonito vestido em um manequim na vitrine da loja, que estávamos passando. Ele balançou a cabeça, não muito interessado, mas ainda assim mostrou atenção suficiente para me fazer feliz.

Eu aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu ombro—no qual meu braço já estava enrolado. "Sakura, eu já comprei um monte de coisas pra você."

Eu olhei para ele e sorri. "Sasuke-kun, o que fez você pensar que eu estava te pedindo alguma coisa. Eu simplesmente me encostei em você e fiquei confortável, porque você cheira muito,_ muito _bem." Ele olhou para mim, como se visse através da minha cara de pau.

"Ok, o que você quer?"

"Sasuke-kun! Eu não quero nada, eu juro. Eu trouxe meu dinheiro de qualquer maneira, e depois você me comprou esse livro, e essa camiseta linda, e o muffin de café, eu decidi que agora eu tenho que pagar ".

Ele bufou. "Sim, tudo bem."

"Sasuke-kun, você não confia em mim!" Ele suspirou mais uma vez, mas ainda me deixou apertar mais seu braço,enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro, cheirando o seu perfume masculino divino, enquanto senti o beijo no topo da minha cabeça quando quase desmaiei.

Olhei para ele, meus olhos brilhando com os negros dele, meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, e por um segundo—e acreditem, foi realmente um _segundo muito curto_—Eu pensei positivamente sobre o meu amor por ele. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para um beijo, depositando um suave selinho em seus lábios mas gemi um pouco, porque precisava levantar algumas vezes para ter um melhor acesso ao beijo.

Depois de um minuto, ele nos separou, mas não antes do deixar pequenos beijos no canto da minha boca, e disse: "Tudo bem, é sério, o que você quer?"

Eu bufei. "Você sabe que eu quero?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, "eu quero comprar alguma coisa pra você!"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Sakura, eu não vou deixar que uma menina me compre algo,— especialmente minha _namorada_."

"Mas eu deixei o meu _namorado_ me comprar tanta coisa! To me sentindo indigna. Por favor! "

Ele zombou. "Para Sakura,. Eu que tenho que comprar alguma coisa pra você, é que os caras devem fazer. "

"E eu só tenho que sentar e ser mimada?"

Ele me lançou um olhar— O olhar. "É..."

Eu rosnei: "Bem, isso não é justo! Eu quero comprar algo. "

Ele suspirou. "Apenas me diga o que você quer..."

"Eu estou indo ao banheiro." E eu fiquei fora de seu alcance rapidamente, espreitando o meu caminho, ao dito banheiro.  
(mas não muito).

…

"Sasuke-kun!" Depois de uma boa meia hora (e não, eu não fiquei no banheiro por tanto tempo, seus perdedores), eu voltei para o meu namorado que parecia ligeiramente preocupado.

Ele suspirou quando me viu chegando, rosnando, "Sakura, não fuja de mim desse jeito."

Eu sorri inocentemente, me curvando pra ele e respondendo, "Você estava preocupado comigo?". Ele fungou rudemente, mas eu estava perto o suficiente para vê-lo corar, então eu ri, deliciada com meu trabalho, e envolvi um braço ao redor do seu pescoço, dando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

"E eu tinha que ir de qualquer maneira!" eu gritei, saindo de seus braços e enfiando a mão em minha bolsa extra-grande, até tirar uma bolsa de plástico com um retângulo nela, declarando, "Eu tenho algo pra você!"

Ele suspirou irritado. "Sakura, eu te disse pra não me trazer nada."

Eu dei de ombros. "Tanto faz, eu queria trazer. Não brigue comigo e só pegue—_por favor._" Eu usei meus olhos de cachorro que caiu da mudança e fiz bico, fazendo com que ele desse de ombros, tirando sua mão da minha e nos levando a algum lugar.

"Onde nós estamos indo?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu estou prestes a acabar com você num vídeo game." E com ele levou o seu presente, e eu, caminhando pela calçada de cimento, eu sorri.

Sim, eu não sabia jogar video game, e provavelmente seria estúpido e monótono, mas que iria continuar a ser divertido,iria, porque eu estaria com Sasuke, que aceitou o meu presente, e que me fez feliz e sentir esse frio por dentro.

Porque eu não sou clichê _o tempo todo_.

Mas isso é um pouco _demais_, certo?

…

"Espere, espere! Por que você bateu no meu carro?! Isso não é muito legal, Sasuke-kun! E por que esse carro roxo está me seguindo? Por que está indo tão rápido?" Eu resmunguei enquanto ele topou em mim novamente. Eu continuei pressionando os botões coloridos do negócio de plástico na minha mão, chamado controle, mas não estava ajudando muito.

Sasuke riu enquanto eu continuei confusa. Eu empurrei minha cabeça em seu peito para fazê-lo parar de rir, o que eu poderia facilmente fazer já que eu estava meio sentada em seu colo. "Não é minha culpa você ter comprado esse jogo." Ele murmurou no meu pescoço, causando um arrepio que percorreu minha espinha. Eu coloco o controle de lado e só assisto à tela. Ele nota que eu não estava jogando mais e coloca o dele de lado também. Eu viro minha cabeça de modo a fitá-lo e levanto uma sobrancelha. Ele dá de ombros, tirando suas mãos da minha e brincando com meu console.

Eu virei a cabeça em direção à tela enquanto ele roçava o rosto no meu pescoço, sussurrando com aquela ridícula voz sexy dele, "Você aperta o botão para que o carro continue andando e tenta não bater em nada. É tão difícil assim?"

Eu gemia baixinho enquanto ele estava plantando beijos no meu pescoço, me deixando tonta e sem fôlego.

"Tem dois.. estão bem em—" Itachi começou a falar enquanto caminhava pela sala, então parando quando nos viu. Não é como se estivéssemos fazendo algo _mal_—simplesmente sentados na cama do Sasuke ,comigo no colo dele e ele beijando meu pescoço. Realmente, ele tinha que olhar tão c_hocado_?

Talvez seja apenas o fato de que Sasuke sempre pareceu ser assexuado.

Sim, provavelmente é isso.

"Certo." Ele fechou a porta, nos deixando em paz. Ele saiu cedo, desde que o verão estava chegando ,e a faculdade geralmente acabava antes do colégio. Dane-se ele.

Mas, uma vez que ele saiu, a atmosfera inebriante morreu ,virando algo mais leve e arejado, cheio de risos e sorrisos, e eu me lembrando de uma compra importante que eu fiz hoje.

Porque eu sou boba, e romântica, e eu também posso comprar algo para o meu namorado—mesmo que ele seja muito gay, e eu esteja realmente sendo egoísta porque eu, por acaso, defendo a felicidade e a nada prática sensibilidade de um relacionamento.

Então psh , _claro_ que sim.

Certo.

"Sasuke-kun, tenho um outro presente pra você." Ele suspirou, irritado. Eu apenas ri, puxando a pequena caixa do bolso, abrindo a tampa de papel-cartão, e colocando o item de ouro na mão dele.

Ele trouxe-a para perto do rosto, por trás de minha cabeça, examinando-o, eu presumo. "Eu sei que é muito gay e tudo mais, mas é um anel de compromisso— um compromisso de estar juntos para sempre. E eu sei que não faz seu tipo, e que comprei algo realmente cafona, mas eu só tinha que escrever algo dentro do anel, e—"

Ele me interrompeu, tomando minha mão na sua— que tinha um anel nela, _muitoobrigadomesmo—_ e levou aos lábios, colocando um beijo suave sobre ela. Eu ri daquela ação, quer da maneira suave- como-se-fossem-plumas , que os lábios dele tocavam minha pele , ou apenas a felicidade que eu senti.

Mas nada podia parar o momento em que senti algo no meu dedo, fazendo meu coração pular algumas batidas, mas acho que ele parou quando eu olhei para o anel de prata no meu dedo,parecia brilhante e oh-tão-bonito.  
Fiquei sem palavras, e minha boca estava muito seca até mesmo para tentar pronunciar qualquer palavra, tudo parecia tão sem sentido. Então eu me virei em seu colo, minha boca abrindo e fechando algumas vezes antes de falar.

"Enquanto você estava vagando por aí, e eu vi esse anel e, achei que você ia gostar dele, assim—" Eu o interrompi depositando beijos nos lábios dele, empurrando-o na cama, e tirando a camisa dele, porque só um homem tão delicioso e surpreendentemente extraordinário poderia ser o meu namorado e me comprar esse anel de compromisso ,que realmente completava minha vida.

E eu sou assim, não uma vadia para atacá-lo com beijos e deixar que ele coloque as mãos embaixo da minha blusa como nós fazíamos tão ardentemente. Sério, só porque seu irmão está na sala ao lado e seus pais estão no corredor ,não tem nada a ver com o fato de que eu estou praticamente estuprando o pobre menino—não significa que não era _recíproco_, é claro.

Sério, não é como se eu estivesse tentando entrar em suas calças ou algo assim. Estou apenas mostrando como eu gostei do presente... tentando entrar em suas calças.

NÃO ME JULGUE!

_Certo_.

Assim, quando Itachi entrou e me viu no colo de Sasuke ,e nossas camisas jogadas ali num cantinho, surgiu um sorriso no meu rosto e eu queria bater nele por ser um pervertido, mas então eu olhei para baixo, e me senti tão hipócrita. Então, me desvencilhei de Sasuke, e ele fez o mesmo, agarrando sua camisa, mas não antes de lançar a minha para mim.

Itachi continuou rindo, e eu estava ficando mais e mais irritada ao ponto de conseguir colocar a camiseta, porque eu estava congelada em estado de choque. Então, Sasuke fez o que qualquer namorado protetor faria quando seu irmão risse da sua namorada, ele pulou na frente dele e rosnou, dizendo para ele ir para o inferno.

"Eu só queria te dizer que o jantar está pronto. Eu diria que estávamos comendo a sobremesa, mas tenho certeza que vocês dois têm bastante doce para hoje. "Eu bufei e disse entre dentes para que ele sai-se.

Uma vez que ele ouviu—depois do que, _três vezes_?— e foi embora, ri para Sasuke ao envolver meus braços em volta de seu pescoço por trás. "Você é tão bonito quando está irritado Sasuke-kun." Eu sussurrei perto da, _aparentemente_, pele sensível, porque ele tremia de leve,se afastando de mim.

"Sakura, ponha logo sua camisa e depois vá para a mesa, eu estarei lá em logo." Levantou-se, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.  
Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e o parei antes que ele entrasse. "Sasuke-kun, por que você está indo para lá?"

"Eu preciso de um banho."

E com isto ele fechou a porta.  
Mas foi estranho, porque depois de alguns minutos , eu não vi nenhum vapor ...

…

**Porque eu costumava ser tão inocente ...**

…

Olhei surpresa quando Sasuke saiu antes do planejado. "O que ele disse?" Eu perguntei freneticamente, mas Sasuke apenas deu de ombros enquanto sentava ao meu lado no balanço. "Sasuke, seu irmão não acabou de pediu para falar com você em particular depois do jantar e você acabou de dar de ombros—especialmente depois do que ele viu, você sabe, _antes_".

Ele sorriu, me encarando. "E o que seria esse _antes_, exatamente?"

Corei delicadamente, olhando para a grama para chegar a uma resposta. "A _recompensa_?"

"Eu deveria comprar coisas pra você mais frequentemente, então." Eu ri suavemente, olhando pra cima enquanto ele se juntava a mim.

"Eu só pensei que seria realmente bom e doce e tudo mais. É uma das minhas loucas fantasias, você não sabia?Arranjar um anel de compromisso, de modo que todas as pessoas soubessem o quão séria é a nossa relação—e _eu_ saberia e isso me faria sentir um negócio engraçado por dentro."

Ele sorriu. "Isso te fez sentir algo estranho por dentro?"

Eu sorri de volta, balançando a cabeça como uma louca. "_Você_ me deixa louca—especialmente seus beijos."

"Sério?" Ele perguntou, movendo seu balanço mais perto e encontrando meus lábios. Correspondi imediatamente, mesmo que estivesse um pouco complicado pois nós estávamos em balanços separados um do outro. Mas a maneira como ele segurou o assento do balanço, me puxando para perto dele, pensei que estaria segura.

E eu não sei o que era, ou o que _é_, ou porque diabos eu decidi dizer isso—ou bem, eu não sei _porque_ eu disse isso, porque eu acho que é verdade, quero dizer, realmente, nós estamos namorando por um tempo, e como, por que não dizer se é verdade e—

Bem, estou indo além do ponto.

Mas fazer isso logo após um beijo, sem fôlego e surreal, bem, as palavras só escaparam. Foi no momento e acidentalmente.

Mas isso não o torna menos verdadeiro.

"Eu te amo."

…

**Então.**

**Bem, Sim, Eu disse a ele que o amava.**

**E,bem, É UM ALIVIO!**

_**Totalmente**_**.**

**Você sabe, você está emocionalmente preocupado Hatake-sensei, mas eu vou deixá-lo tirar uma folguinha para o seu pornô e você pode voltar a ler isso depois —a continuação vai estar cheia de drama. **

**Oh, e mencionando isso ao Sasuke—a coisa toda de 'nós **_**quase**_** conseguimos isso como uma recompensa, então eu sou considerada uma prostituta' —seria muito **_**ruim.**_

**Principalmente por eu ter dito que **_**não**_** iria escrever sobre isso. RUIM. **

**Mas de qualquer forma, sim, era questão de tempo eu dizer que o amava. **

**O que **_**mais**_** esse inevitável amor poderia ser?**

**Eu digo, **_**realmente.**_

_**...  
**_

**N/T:**

**Então. É melhor ser temido, ou respeitado? Eu lhe pergunto, seria demais querer os dois?**

**E depois desse momento Tony Stark, vamos ao que interessa (nem tanto).**

**Sakura sua louca, como pode dizer que jogar videogame é **** estúpido e monótono??  
EU AMO VIDEOGAME OKAY?. -Q**

**Cara, mas sério agora, os tempos verbais e as expressões nessa fic me matam, queria agradecer a minha beta-diva-sagrada e a uma pessoa que eu gostaria de chamar de 'anonima-beta-2' que me deixou review no capitulo passado. Muito Obrigada por reparar esse erro meu. Realythanks.**

**Thanks também ao Tony Stark. (sério, vocês devem me achar louca. btw)**

**Ah, e qualquer erro, desculpe. E lembrem-se o ff. net come letras as vezes ¬¬**

**E eu sei que nem toquei no assunto mas, realmente desculpem por demorar tanto. Fim de ano foi muito, acreditem,MUITO, conturbado. **

Cansei de pedir Review. Então. Não deixem reviews. (Psicologia inversa)

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**: _Q is for Quixotic_


	18. Q is For Quixotic

**Q is For ****Quixotic** (Q de Quixotesco)**  
**_**  
**__.:__  
__(__ê__)__ adj__ (__Quixote, np+esco__)_

_**1.**__ Que diz respeito a Dom Quixote__.__** 2.**__ Fig. Diz-se do que ou de quem é generosamente impulsivo; sonhador, romântico, nobre, mas um pouco desligado da realidade __; visionário, inviável._

…

**É essa palavra minha vida,**** ou o quê? Outro dia eu estava fazendo minha lição de casa para a aula de Inglês , e eu vi isso, e eu fiquei tipo, "Mas que merda, essa palavra descreve-me quase tanto como a letra da música **_**Because I'm Awesome**_**!"**

**É verdade. Nem **_**tente**_** negar isso.**

**Mas de qualquer maneira, se você lembra do meu último capítulo (sério, minha vida daria um **_**excelente **_**programa de TV), você sabe que eu me declarei pro Sasuke. Disse que eu o amava coisa e tal... Eu não sei se foi o jeito como ele sorria com mais freqüência sempre que estava perto de mim, ou como ele segurou minha mão em vez de colocar o braço em volta da minha cintura, daquele jeito protetor, ****—****mas estou quase certa que foi o beijo.**

**Você sabe, quando estavamos lá fora,no balanço? Quando ele puxou o balanço pra me trazer mais pra perto, pra ter certeza que eu não cairia enquanto seus lábios encontravam os meus, fazendo meu coração bater forte e meus olhos parecerem uma fechadura de tão fechados , tentandodo apertar o PAUSE e fazer esse momento durar para sempre.****  
****  
****Mas quando isso não aconteceu, porque nós somos tão humanos quanto qualquer outra pessoa, e seus lábios deixaram os meus, eu olhando para ele com olhos cheios de nada além de amor, eu não poderia deixar de dizer aquilo.**

**Eu pretendia dizer em breve, mas agora que pensei nisso, não há nada mais romântico do que dizer aquelas três palavras de uma forma ofegante, logo após O Beijo.**

**Porque eu sou positiv****a ,que o nosso "amor" vai muito além de namorado-namorada, que ficam na escola e tem um relacionamento estável. E eu não quero dizer que devemos partir imediatamente para Las Vegas e nos casarmos numa capela, por um padre fazendo cosplay de Elvis, mas eu realmente acho que sim.**

**Porque isso **_**tinha**_** que ser amor.**

...

_"Ei, Sakura, sou eu. Eu, hum, eu sei que você está me evitando, mas eu preciso falar com você. Eu __fui ai de manhã, mas sua mãe disse que você não estava em casa, mesmo que eu pudesse te ver na janela. Eu realmente preciso te ver, ou falar com você, então por favor me ligue. "_

**Se você quer apagar essa mensagem, aperte 7.**

Eu apertei meu dedo contra o pobre número, esperando a próxima mensagem.

"Sakura, por favor, eu não quero brigar. Faz três dias, e você está trancada no seu quarto. Você me ignorou no último dia na aula, e a Ino afirmou que não você não saiu ... Sinto sua falta. Muita. Eu não quis dizer o que eu disse _—_ou bem, o que eu _não_ disse. "

**Se você quer apagar****—**

O sete foi pressionado novamente, e eu exclui todas as outras mensagens, sabendo que todas eram praticamente iguais. Eu suspirei, deixando cair o telefone na cama, minha cabeça fez o mesmo percurso.

O telefone tocou, então eu peguei, sabendo que seria ele, uma vez que ele estava ligando a cada meia hora, inundando a minha caixa postal com mensagens, das nove da manhã até meia-noite. Mas fiquei surpresa ao ver a foto da Ino.

Ou bem, eu não estava assim, exatamente _surpresa_. Ela também fica me ligando o tempo todo, mas foi bom não ver a imagem do Sasuke com um sorriso torto, seus cabelos bagunçados, olhos profundos, e seus lábios particularmente adoráveis.

Abri o celular, indo contra a promessa que fiz a mim mesma para não atender chamadas de qualquer pessoa—mesmo que fosse sua melhor amiga.

"Ei", eu falei desanimada.

Eu ouvi um grito feliz, seguido por sua voz estridente, "Você finalmente atendeu!"

Eu balancei a cabeça, embora eu soubesse que ela não podia me ver, e respondi com: "Sim, Ino. Bom trabalho". Eu posso dizer,ela girou os olhos,sim... porque eu tenho a telepatia do melhor amigo, vocês sabem...

"Querida, o que está acontecendo? Você se trancou no quarto, a três dias, não atende telefonemas, não está fazendo nada, mas está pensando em algo que eu não sei. O que aconteceu? Me diga! "

Eu suspirei, mas mesmo assim respondi. "Bem, veja, eu disse pro Sasuke que eu o amava—"

"Você fez o quê!"

" —depois que ele me beijou, quente e românticamente, enquanto eu estava ofegante e no momento—"

"Ah, isso é tão fofo!"

"—assim, obviamente, eu esperava que ele dissesse isso para mim também. Mas, quando ele apenas olhou para mim, com os olhos arregalados, o sorriso no meu rosto diminuíu e quando nada saiu da sua boca, o único som que eu ouvi, foi a mãe dele nos chamando pra sobremesa. Depois de comer o bolo, eu sabia que tinha que ir, pra meu proprio bem... e eu disse que iria a pé pra casa em vez de chamar minha mãe para me buscar, porque então isso levaria a mais conversas com Sasuke, e que já era estranho o suficiente, mas ele se ofereceu para—"

"Veja, ele é um cavalheiro! Não é um cara que você não que falar já faz uma semana!"

"—mas eu recusei, dizendo que eu iria a pé mesmo. Tivemos uma pequena discussão, mas eu finalmente venci quando bati ele e disseque somente as pessoas que amavam outras pessoas poderiam leva-lás pra."

"Sakura, você é uma vadia!"

Girei os olhos, continuando. "Ele ficou em silêncio, então eu sai—sem dar um beijo de boa noite!"

"E ele pelo menos seguiu você?"

"Não, mas eu presumo que ele poderia falar ao telefone mais tarde. Ele sabe dos meus limites, mas tenho certeza que ele ficou chateado quando eu não atendi o elular quando cheguei em casa. Na verdade, ele veio na minha casa para ter certeza que cheguei com segurança. "

"Sakura, você é uma cachorra. Vá à casa desse pobre menino, e diga que está tudo bem. Alguns caras simplesmente não gostam de dizer isso tão cedo. Alguns caras simplesmente não gostam de dizer isso nunca, mas isso não significa que eles não sintea! Lembre-se, ações valem mais que palavras! "

Parei por um segundo, me divertindo com a geek interior dela... "Ino, isso foi muito nerd".

"Sim, sua loser, eu sei. Mas isso não a torna menos verdade."

Eu sentei e pensei. Pensei em todos os nossos 'momentos'. Como quando ele comemorou o nosso aniversário de um mês mesmo pensado que isso fosse estúpido. Ou quando ele me dei aquele anel de compromisso, e me fez sentir toda amada e. Será que ele se sentiu assim quando eu fiz o mesmo?

Será que ele sentiu amor?

Mas mesmo se ele sentiu, não precisava dizer. Porque a Ino foi—surpreendentemente, agradavelmente,certa. Nem tudo tem que ser dito, e nem tudo tem que ser perfeito.

Então fiz o que qualquer garota faria se rejeitasse o namorado, fugi dele, e decidi me trancar no quarto sem atender ao telefone, e ficar sozinha com aquele pote de sorvetes ... isso foi muito idiota.

Eu disse 'tchau' e desliguei o telefone praticamente na cara de Ino, coloquei minhas pantufas cor de rosa, uma vez que eram as mais acessíveis na hora, voei escada abaixo, e corri uma milha, até a casa do Sasuke, vestido apenas meu pijama de macaco esquiando...

Porque isso_ tinha_ que ser amor.

...

"Ah, olá Sr Uchiha... Eu, é eu só vim para ver o Sasuke."

Ele olhou para mim e minha respiração estava pesada , pelo fato de eu ter corriso tanto...e minha roupa provavelmente não era uma boa apresentação . "Sasuke disse que ele não gostaria de ver ninguém hoje."

Meus olhos se arregalaram por um segundo e então fecharam, assim como meus ombros e meu coração. Talvez eu tivesse chegado tarde demais. Talvez ele tenha se cansado de mim e minha loucuras.

Talvez não valha a pena esperar.

"Ah, ok. Bem, obrigado. Se você puder, por favor diga que—"

"Sakura, o que você está fazendo aqui?" uma voz familiar atrás de nós, mas não _tão _familiar. Eu me virei para encontrar com Itachi.

"Eu vim pra ver o Sasuke, mas aparentemente ele não quer ver ninguém assim—"

Itachi balançou a cabeça, puxando meu pulso para dentro da casa, enquanto Fugaku nos lançava um olhar estranho, mas ele apenas fechou a porta e entrou em outra sala. "Tenho certeza que você é a única pessoa que ele gostaria de ver agora."

Um grande sorriso surgiu em meus lábios enquanto eu caminhava mais para dentro do hall de entrada, um salto a cada passo, que me levava para mais perto de Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tem alguém aqui para te ver!"

Eu podia ouvir ele resmungando enquanto saía de uma sala à direita; um quase-grito escapou de meus lábios quando ele soltou: "Eu já disse que eu não quero. ... ver ... ninguém". Seu tom ficou mais lento no final, quando ele me viu, um sorriso tímido surgiu no meu rosto, que logo se desfez, quando lágrimas vieram jorrando dos meus olhos.

Eu corri cegamente na direção dele, meus braços em volta do seu peito, enquanto um de seus braços estava em torno da minha cintura, o outro acariciava meu cabelo suavemente, deixando-me saber que ele me queria lá, e que ele me queria perto de seu coração, que batia incessante, foi a canção tema para a minha vida.

As mãos dele nas minhas costas não fizeram nada além de mais água salgada saindo dos meus olhos e manchando a camiseta preta dele. Senti seus ombros relaxar, pois eu tinha certeza que ele ficou tenso, quando ele me viu em sua casa.

"Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Desculpe." Eu acho que ele estava prestes a dizer algo, pois eu senti o queixo dele se movendo no topo da minha cabeça, mas eu o parei por continuar. "Está tudo bem se você não quer dizer isso. Eu sei que você não é tão extrovertido, e que é difícil dizer." Eu levantei a cabeça e a inclinei em direção ao seu sorriso, que se refletiu no meu rosto. "E eu estou disposta a esperar."

Ele sorriu, o seu rosto instintivamente chegando perto do meu, diminuindo a proximidade quando seus lábios encontraram os meus da forma mais bonita, fazendo com que os meus olhos fechassem, mostrando como eu me alegrava com aquele momento de perfeição.

Porque isso _tinha_ que ser amor.

...

O sorriso no rosto Mikoto foi agradável, embora assustador enquanto ela se sentava em frente a nós. Eu ri sem jeito, mas parei quando senti Sasuke colocar sua mão sobre a minha que estava sobre meus joelhos. Ele esfregou suavemente, e então apenas a deixou lá para meu conforto.

"Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos juntos. Estou tão feliz que o meu menino encontrou uma menina tão bela como você, Sakura." Sorri, me sentindo um pouco mais à vontade, enquanto bebia meu chá. Assim que Sasuke e eu voltamos do parque onde Ino ofereceu um piquenique para todos, ela nos chamou para a cozinha e pediu para almoçarmos com ela. Eu balancei a cabeça, enquanto Sasuke revirou os olhos, sentando-se perto de mim.

Eu agradeci com a cabeça. "Obrigado, Mikoto. Tenho sorte que eu ficar com um cara tão incrível como Sasuke." Ele se virou e me deu um sorriso, enquanto eu tentava reprimir um sorriso maroto.

Ele se inclinou para perto de mim, sua respiração no meu ouvido, enquanto eu tremia de encantamento, quando ele sussurrou: "Você sabe que você é a única garota para mim." Eu ri com prazer daquelas palavras, dando-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha.

Sasuke havia se tornado particularmente romântico e meloso desde uma semana atrás. Ou bem, ele não era realmente melosos, já que ele é Uchiha Sasuke, e ele não faz isso. Mas ele tem sido muito mais ..._ quixotesco_.

(Porque sim, eu sou uma nerd,

que ama palavras grandes. fato.)

"Eu estou presumindo que vocês estão namorando sério". Eu sorri. Ela lançou um olhar envergonhado para nós dois, antes de perguntar: "Vocês já disseram... vocês sabem, 'aquelas três palavras' ?"

Corei num vermelho profundo, mas eu não estaou certa que era constrangimento. Foi por causa daquele aborrecimento...

Durante toda essa semana eu tive que assistir a todos os meus amigos estavam todos oh-assim-tãos-fofos com os seus pares, e mesmo outras pessoas aleatórias em volta de mim, compartilhando o amor que eu desejava que Sasuke dproferisse para mim. Eu estou tentando não parecer egoísta, e simplesmente ignorar, mas todas essas lembranças não estão ajudando.

Senti Sasuke apertar sua mão em volta da minha, e eu não tinha certeza se ele percebeu que estava fazendo isso...Eu ignorei, ee tentei responder à pergunta da mãe dele. "Bem, hum, de certa forma."

"De certa forma de? O que significa isso?" Ela perguntou, com um olhar genuíno.

Eu suspirei, encolhendo os ombros ligeiramente. "É complicado ...".

"Como pode dizer que seja complicado? Ou você disse, ou não." Ela não estava tentando ser chata, eu sabia que não, mas ainda assim me sentia como se estivesse sendo presa com todas essas perguntas...

Eu sabia que não poderia dizer que o Sasuke ainda não tinha dito pra mãe dele, uma vez que soaria frio, então eu respondi com um "Não, nós não dissemos ainda, mas sei que podemos sentir."

Deixei escapar um sorriso agradável como uma resposta a seu próprio sorriso, quando senti Sasuke segurando suavemente a minha mão... "Isso é maravilhoso."

Porque realmente foi.

Mas uma vez eu estava prestes a sair, Sasuke me acompanhou até a porta, me resmungando alguma coisa, e indo embora sem dar um beijo de adeus.

Eu estava chateada de novo. Ele sabia, eu sabia, e eu tenho quase certeza de sua mãe também, porque eu faço isso de bater as portas bem alto. Ele foi atrás de mim neste momento, provavelmente com medo de passar por outra fase sem telefone (Quem, _eu_?).

E quando ele chegou até mim, eu fiz as lágrimas voltarem pra dentro, respondendo a seu olhar penetrante, com um simples: "Não é nada."

Mas ele me conhecia muito bem. "Sinto muitose minha mãe é tão chata."

Girei os olhos. "Mas acredite em mim, não tem _nada_ a ver com sua mãe."

"Não é Sakura, você lembra o que aconteceu ao longo dessa última semana. E você não disse que estava tudo bem?"

"E você não sabe que eu sou, obviamente, o tipo de garota que muda com muita freqüência? Você não sabe que eu sou muito controversa, e eu nunca consigo organizar meus pensamentos? Você não sabe que EU sou uma romântica incurável, que precisa ouvir esse tipo de coisas? "

Ele suspirou. "Não jogue tudo em cima de mim. Agora você está apenas sendo dramática e infantil."

"Eu? Dramática? Eu não sou a única dramático! Eu sou apenas uma menina adolescente que disse pro único cara que ela amou, que ela o amava, e então ela não ouviu nada, mas viu olhos de surpresa. E então ela disse que estava tudo bem, mas como ela poderia saber se ele a ama? Você me ama? "

Ele agarrou meu pulso, me puxando para mais perto. "Claro que sim, Sakura. Mas por que raios é tão importante dizer isso?"

"Porque uma garota precisa ouvir isso, ok? Eu não estou sendo tão '_Ben'_ com você e dizendo coisas nerds como " podemos dizer isso o tempo todo agora", mas uma menina não pode pedir pra ouvir só uma vez? "

Ele parou, pensando sobre o que eu disse, eu presumo. "Ben?"

"Daquela série, _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_, claro! Ele disse isso pra Amy, como um complete perdedor. E depois do que... do Primeiro Encontro."

Ele suspirou. "Sakura, pare de comparar a sua vida com uma série estúpida da ABC Family".

"Você está certo, porque isso é importante! Você não pode simplesmente ir e dar pra uma menina uma droga de anel da compromisso e, em seguida, quando ela diz que te amo, não dizer a mesma coisa!"

"Eu dei um pra você, porque eu pensei em você quando eu vi. Eu não estava esperando o que seria dito depois, ok?"

Girei os os olhos, calculando o meu próximo passo, mas antes que eu pudesse, eu percebi uma coisa. "Espere, você me deu um anel de compromisso ... e em _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_, os pais de Grace deram um pra que ela não fizesse sexo. É por isso que você me deu?"

"Não, claro que não. Eu —"

"Então agora você está sendo como Ricky / Adrian e só está saindo comigo para fazer sexo?"

"Claro que não. De que diabos você está falando mesmo?"

"Eu já te disse! _The Secret Life of_—"

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer por que você está agindo como uma louca por uma coisa pequena."

Eu parei no meu caminho. "Então, o amor é uma coisa pequena? _Eu_ sou apenas uma coisa pequena?"

"Sakura, pare com isso. Você sabe que não é."

"Mas é isso que você acabou de dizer."

"Mas não é o que eu quis dizer."

Eu tirei minhas sandálias de salto alto, porque eu sabia que a minha próxima ação seria ruim para concluir com salto alto. "Sasuke, eu não posso ter um relacionamento com alguém que não me ame de volta, ok?"

E mesmo chorando, eu ainda corria.

E embora eu soubesse que ele era mais rápido que eu, eu ainda corria.

E quando ele me alcançou e me envolveu em seus braços, eu gritava e gritava, dizendo para ele me soltar e me deixar ir, se ele realmente me amava.

E ele fez.

Mas doeu mais do que se ele não tivesse me deixado ir.

Porque isso _tinha_ que ser amor.

...

Eu saí da cama pela primeira vez em dois dias, exceto para usar o banheiro, é claro. Eu realmente não tinha comido nada, exceto o esconderijo de Oreos que fica embaixo da minha cama só para momentos como esse. O telefone estava no carregador , e quando eu abri, uma caixa branca apareceu me dizendo que eu tinha vinte mensagens de voz novas.

Fechei os olhos, abri lentamente, mas decidi ouvir ,porque eu não tinha falado com ele desde o escândalo do outro dia.

_"Oi, Sakura, sou eu. Eu, uh, você poderia simplesmente atender? Eu vou parar de ligar, porque eu sei que você quer ficar sozinha, mas não ache que é porque eu não sinto sua falta ok ? E você pode me encontrar no parque no 4 de Julho às oito? É o show pirotécnico, e eu realmente quero ver você. Vou te encontrar lá. "_

Olhei para minha imagem no espelho, brava comigo mesma , tentando descobrir o que fazer.

Eu sei que sou confusa e mal-intencionada por natureza, desde _aquela época do mês passado_, passaram-se algumas semanas, mas Sasuke não merece isso, né? Tipo, ele me atura sempre, com essas crises loucas,eu admito. E apenas porque ele ainda não disse que me ama (ao contrário de Ricky, que confessou isso ao seu amigo psiquiatra, uma vez que ele está tão apaixonado pela Grace), isso não significa que ele não me ame..

Suas ações eram suficientes, certo?

Olhei para o meu calendário, apenas para ver que era na verdade o dia 4, e meu relógio mostrava 08:05. Eu chequei o espelho novamente. Meu cabelo estava oleoso de não tomar banho em dois dias, e os meus pijamas de coração mais desgastados já tinham visto dias melhores. Eu teria colocado as pantufas cor de rosa, mas elas foram destruidas,por causa da última maratona, por isso me contentei com as botas de neve do meu pai , pois eu sabia que ia suportar a corrida, que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Porque o amor significava enfrentar seus maiores medos. E humilhação, bem como, quando se estava saindo da casa neste estado.

Mas estava tudo bem.

Porque isso _tinha_ que ser amor.

...

Logo que cheguei ao parque, já estava escuro, e 8:45. Nossa, estava tarde. Abaixei-me para recuperar o fôlego, e quando voltei para cima, minha respiração ainda estava presa, meus olhos encontraram Sasuke. Eu podia vê-lo suspirar de alívio quando eu corri até ele, pulando apenas para agarrar seus ombros e colocar minhas pernas em volta de seu quadril.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, sussurrando: "Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Denovo", antes de beijá-lo sem nenhum ressentimento. Notei que ele não estava correspondendo rapido, então eu rapidamente recuei, saindo de seus braços com um olhar triste .

Ele mandou essa mensagem antes, e depois mudou de idéia? Ficoue chateado? Será que ele me chamou aqui para terminar comigo?

Ele percebeu meu olhar, mas ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e foi atrás de mim, me virando para que pudesse olhar para o céu.

E ali, na escuridão da noite, foi um fogo de artifício rosa brilhante que deixou todas as outras cores com vergonha. E ali, bem grande e claro, para que o o parque inteiro pudesse ver,

EU TE AMO

Meu coração saltou de alegria como sempre faz em qualquer momento em que algo terrivelmente brega e/ou romântico acontecia— especialmente se Sasuke estivesse envolvido.

Eu me virei, oferecendo o maior sorriso que eu pude. "Desculpe o atraso." E antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele se inclinou para colocar um ancioso beijo em meus lábios, eu estar muito feliz no momento para não corresponder.

E como todo mundo estava aplaudindo (cara, todos os meus amigos estavam lá, e bem, é outra das minhas _fantasias_ , de todo mundo bater palma enquanto eu beijo) e eu estava beijando o cara que eu realmente amei, que me amou de volta, e eu somente, _soube ._

Porque isso _era_ amor.

_..._

**Então, sim, por acaso eu tenho um namorado maravilhoso que faz coisas incriveis para me fazer feliz, que realmente me deu fogos de artificio para dizer "EU TE AMO" em letras grandes, e rosa neon, enquanto se esforçava para me dizer, e para nunca me deixar brava com ele novamente.**

**Haha. É.**_** Ok.**_

**Mas eu acho que uma maravilhosa lição pode ser aprendida aqui hoje:**

**Se o seu namorado se recusa a dizer 'aquelas três palavras', então simplesmente o ignore até que ele gaste dinheiro para conseguir um show de fogos de artifício para expressar seu amor por você.**

**Mas, claro, que essa não é a mensagem, pois sou muito mais inteligente do que isso. Isso é apenas uma ... Palavra de Conselho.**

**Mas essa não é a lição. A lição é esta:**

**Não importa se você diz as três palavras, ou escreve, ou usa fogos de artifício... Tudo o que importa é que vocês sintam.**

**Porque todos sabemos que isso **_**é **_**amor.****  
**

…

**N/T: Olá, jovens padawans, a quanto tempo, séculos eu diria. ... ****NÃO ME MATEM.**

Bem eu sempre fico pedindo desculpas nas notas, OMG, mas eu já disse , não deixo nada inacabado, fiquem tranquilos que enquanto a autora atualizar a fic, eu vou traduzir!  
Só estava sem tempo, sabe como é faculdade, uma merda. Bem , mas eu tirei um tempo pra traduzir o capítulo Q, logo mais vem o R e , pasmem, A AUTORA VOLTOU A ESCREVER! Ela já postou o capitulo S, e isso me animou quando eu li em inglês! Vou tentar traduzir o capitulo R o mais rápido possivel para traduzir o S, que eu gostei muito =D O próximo é _R is for Rain_. edepois _S is for...Summer_! (tá, eu sabia o que vocês estavam pensando que ia ser o S...safadjênhas.)

(e gente, como a Sakura é burra nesse capitulo, jezz. IUSHAUSUASUAUHSUHA mas esses dois se merecem né? 3 )

bem não me matem gente, e deixem reviews animadoras. HAHA

Beijos, e que a força esteja com vocês!

PS: perdoem se tiver algum erro, minha beta oficial estava indisponivel D= e se o fanfiction tiver comido alguma palavra e não dê pra entender me avisem nas notes ou pm...


End file.
